


Dignity

by Vrishchika



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Slow Build, possessive Gibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 45,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrishchika/pseuds/Vrishchika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dignity and self-respect can sometimes mean more than one realizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting There

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I have failed, utterly and completely failed at the task assigned to me by my friend. I was told to follow two simple rules. Write a one-shot of under five thousand words. Don't get too lost in details.
> 
> I've failed on both aspects. By the time I reached anywhere in this story, I was beyond five thousand words and apparently I can't help details. I couldn't even stay within the parameters of a ones-shot. This is officially a two-shot. 
> 
> Please note a few things first.
> 
> 1\. Writing Gibbs is difficult. Writing vulnerability in Gibbs and ensuring it wasn't cringe- worthy is even more so. It took me back to my younger days of fanfiction writing trying to get romance with characters like Sesshoumaru, Sephiroth and Kakashi. Now that I think about it, isn't Gibbs like a real-life silver-haired bishounen, as my friend would say? Anyways, if he seems out of character, I'm sorry but I tried, honestly. We always see Tony struggle with his feelings, see him experience doubt and uncertainty but very rarely with Gibbs and I wanted to take a shot at it.
> 
> 2\. I seem to write stories with OCs, much to my dismay. I generally prefer stories without OCs so this is a shock. Problem is, this OC is a catalyst and I needed someone not exposed to Gibbs, not influenced by him to be on Tony's side. I tried to keep her realistic, likable without being mary-su and I feel like I succeeded marginally. 
> 
> 3\. The first part of this story is fairly slow-burn but the second? That's way up in the air. Gibbs is a seductive bastard when he wants to be. I'd like to see it happen to Tony in detail. Writing that is a challenge I've given myself.
> 
> 4\. Some music goes along this chapter. That is, Tony plays the piano. Listening to the piece while reading that part would be interesting and recommended. I've posted a link there just as I'm noting it down here.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LlE-vAoKbwo
> 
> That's it for now. Enjoy.

Dignity

Getting There

* * *

 

Here he was again, the lonely pathetic beggar kid straight out of a Dickens’ novel, standing outside and looking in. It seemed so much like the story of his life, this continued, persistent loneliness. Sometimes he thought that there was something innately wrong with him, something that kept people at bay. Yeah, Tony DiNozzo was good for having fun, the perpetual college kid, the wild-child in the sack but nothing more. Not a friend, not a lover, certainly never a husband or a father.

Times like these, when melancholy overcame him, he wondered exactly what he was doing with his life. Here he was, lamenting how hollow he felt and not far from him, his father was dancing with his new wife.

_Jesus Christ._

He looked down at the flute of Moscato d’Asti and smiled a grim smile.

He couldn’t begrudge his father… it wasn’t in his nature to be angry for long. Isn’t that why he was the door-mat for his team sometimes? They knew he’d forgive, let everything slid off his back, the unshakable, irrepressible Tony DiNozzo.

He looked up and frowned. St. Albans Parish. It had been his solace for so long. How many Sundays he had spent here, his mind blissfully blank, just basking in the environment of the Church? Would it offer him the same comfort, after this farce of a wedding? Watching his father try to another hand at furthering his riches at the cost of someone else? Recapturing glory days of old, as he said? A new wife and a new opportunity.

Another rich heiress in a long line of rich heiresses.

“May I sit with you?” A soft, accented voice questioned, startling him out of his increasingly morose thoughts.

Tony blinked, looking up before his lips curled into a faint, empathizing smile. “Mary, yes, of course.”

Mary Darwin, his new step-sister, was intriguing in her own right. When he had first been introduced to her, he didn’t give her much thought. She was very pretty, of course, but not in the way Tony usually found attractive. She looked entirely too fresh and innocent. No makeup, pale skin, hair that was washed and cared for but never styled, eyes that were a shade of hazel, too perceptive and honest for Tony’s comfort.

Their subsequent meetings altered his opinion. She might have looked like an innocent English rose from some regency-era chick-flick, but she had a mouth that cursed like a sailor and a blunt manner to her that was borderline rude.

Tony liked her.

“Did you ever wish that your dad had died instead of your mum?”

‘Exhibit A.’ Tony thought to himself dryly, even as he reeled under the loaded question. His shoulders slumped as he let out a soft, stunned laugh. “What a question, Mar.” He murmured, shaking his head. His gaze traveled to the dancing couple, the people surrounding him, the pretense, the high-tittering laughter. “Sometimes.” He admitted, his voice soft and reluctant, laden with guilt. “When things got a bit too rough… when the burden of essentially raising myself got too much.” He confessed with uncharacteristic openness.

Mary made a knowing sound at the back of her throat and Tony knew her life had been no different. She was fortunate to have her father longer but that hardly meant anything after the finality of death set in.

After all, what was left but memories?

“Mom was no angel.” He went on, confessing truths in the shadow of his church. “Eccentric at best, insane at worst. But for the years she was alive, at least I had love.” A small, nostalgic smile crossed his lips.

“Dad was the stiff upper lip, the silent and solid presence,” Mary’s smile too was apparent in her voice. “He never said he loved me, you know.” She admitted, “but ever since I was a kid, I was mad about him. I always wanted his attention, always wanted to sit by his side, hated it when someone took his attention from me.” She laughed and Tony grinned at that, imagining what it would be like. “Not a word of love ever passed his lips.” She whispered, “But it was so blatantly present in his actions, I never doubted it. He’d never leave for work without seeing me. Always wanted me before his eyes whenever we went out. Every time I developed a new interest, he was right there with me, be it ballet, guitar, my odd obsession with cooking and baking.”

Tony turned to look at her, finding her smile a thing of enthralling beauty because it was so content. Like remembering her father brought her nothing but pleasure.

“As I grew older,” She continued, “We used to have these long conversations every night. I remember us discussing Star Wars and Star Trek and Doctor Who, of all things. Then the next day, we were debating about Mozart and Beethoven and the next, considering the merits of various cars on the market.” She sounded so happy, so immersed in the memories that Tony envied her even though he didn’t want her to stop.

“He sounds wonderful.” He murmured, turning to look back at his own father, wishing things were different.

“To me, he was.” She replied. “I remember, one time my friend’s dad died.” She confessed, “And I hid in the bedroom and cried for ages. Not because I was sad for my friend… because I suddenly realized I might not have him around one day.” Her voice was soft as she continued, “And I loved him so fiercely that I prefered, really prefered, the thought of dying before him.”

Tony swallowed.

“When he went, it was such a surprise.” She confessed, “Softly, in his sleep when just that morning, he had gone on a jog and then to work. Hale and hearty as any other day.”

Tony knew how her father had died. A heart-attack in the middle of the night, silent and nearly unnoticed because of his diabetes.

“You know, Tony,” Mary continued, “I was sad, missed him terribly but made peace with the fact that he went like he wanted to go. Silently, no hospitals, no medicines, no burdening others with worry. It was peaceful, it was painless and it felt like God had taken him gently because he knew that this man was Good. He was not great, not ambitious, not rich, not famous but good, solid, loved his wife and daughter, never let them hurt if he could help it.”

“What more can one ask?” Tony said, his voice soft and respectful.

She smiled at him and Tony felt instantly connected to her. When she thread her arm through his, it felt like trust, like the blossom of a warm friendship. For once, Tony thanked his dad for getting married.

“Would it have been better if you had died instead?” He asked softly, smiling when she rested her head on his shoulder.

“Sometimes… when I look at my mom, I think, yes.” She admitted, “I always thought that he was of more value to this world than I.” And wasn’t that exactly like his own thoughts?

“And then I realized, I was of more value to him than the world.” Tony stilled, feeling his breath freeze in his chest. “I was the center of his world.” The confidence in her voice was stunning and envy reared its ugly head once again. “As I said, I never doubted his love. It was what I thought I’d miss most fiercely when he was gone.”

“Wasn’t it?” Tony asked, fascinated by their conversation, feeling like he was a part of that world, of her relationship with her father.

She was silent for a long moment before laughing unexpectedly. “This one time, not long after he died,” She said instead of answering, “I was up late, reading a book. It was a habit of mine that dad despised. He wanted me to sleep on time and be up early. I remember many nights hastily switching off the lights whenever I heard his footsteps in the corridor. I remember that when I wasn’t fast enough, he’d call out my name. Just a simple ‘ _Mary_ ’ in this one particular tone of voice, half reprimanding, half exasperated.”

Tony’s lips quirked at that.

“That night, I heard footsteps and I hastily shut down the lights. I could almost hear the echo of his voice calling my name, the same tone, the same manner. I remember how my heart was racing, half afraid.” She laughed a little incredulously, “And then, after dad had passed away, on that night, I realized that I respected him, loved him so much that I was frightened of him.” Tony arched a brow in surprise. “Scared of doing something he disapproved of, scared of disappointing him, scared of hurting him.”

“That’s…”

“ _Odd_ , right?” Mary said, amused. “I started remembering all those times I did something wrong, how he never scolded me, just gave me this disapproving look and a gentle lecture. I remembered those times, when every girl I knew was sneaking about and I didn’t step a toe out of line… it was weird, just how successful he was in ensuring I didn’t fuck up in a big way. I thought I was being rebellious when I came home an hour late, or was sneaking a glass of mom’s Merlot.”

Tony laughed, “You must’ve been popular.”

She grimaced ruefully, “Not very. More the bottom-rung on the school social ladder.”

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, feeling completely at ease. “On the anniversary of his death, I was at his grave, talking like we always did, nonsensical things that meant very little, something I’d learnt at school.” She explained, “And Tony, I realized something,” He looked down at her questioningly.

“I don’t miss his love as much as I miss loving him.”

Tony froze, his breath still and his eyes wide.

“Do you understand?” She asked, turning to him.

“I do,” He rasped and he did. Lord, didn’t it make so much sense? It was such a simple comment, so easy to understand but not fully comprehend the meaning. Because didn’t he know this love? Feel it every day crushing his heart under its weight? It may have been different in nature but not in intensity, not in its sincerity. It was a powerful thing, a painful thing to love someone like this. To love without restraint, without expectations or demands, to love and to respect enough to be content with just having that person in your life.

 

This unselfish thing, this hurtful, agonizing thing.

This thing that he couldn’t live without. Because whether it was reciprocated or not, Tony wanted to continue loving this way, continue living this way. And didn’t that explain so much?

Swallowing the ball of ice in his throat, he closed his eyes against tears as he dipped his head to kiss Mary’s forehead. “Why did you come out here,” He paused, “sis.”

“Because I was thinking about him,” She replied, “And I saw you sitting here.” She snuggled closer to him, “Because you remind me very much of him. You have his silence, his steadiness.”

Tony snorted, “Anyone who knows me will tell you I’m anything but silent.”

Mary shook her head, “You’re silent, Tony even when you’re talking, all that fucking movie trivia and teasing and the bloody pranks… that’s just background noise. In the end, you say very little. You remind me of him… that gentle, dutiful, protective and good man.”

She stood a little unsteadily and Tony instantly reached out, his heart in his throat as he glared down at her heels. “Do you really need those? Now?” He looked pointedly at her gravid form and arched a brow sternly at her. Her husband hadn’t accompanied her and really, Tony wanted to have words with that man.

Who let their pregnant wife go across an ocean to a wedding she didn’t _want_ to attend, alone?

“Your glaring isn’t gonna make Henry appear, you know?” Mary pointed out in amusement and he glowered at her. With a sigh, she braced herself against him and removed her heels, her toes curling in the cool grass, “Happy?”

“If you have spares without heels somewhere around, yes.” He grumbled. When she mentioned she had a pair of flats in the reserved bridal changing room, he nodded, gesturing her towards the bench, “Sit, I’ll get you something to wear.” Before she could protest, his long legs carried him to the church. He easily found the room and the flats, placing her heels inside her bag before walking out. Thankfully, he didn’t encounter any of the guests nor the bride and groom.

Tony found Mary looking up at the tree they had been sitting under, studying it. Uncaring about his meticulously tailored Burberry tux, he knelt down and quietly slipped the flats onto her dainty little feet, smiling when she wriggled her toes playfully at him. “You’re a regular knight in shining armor, Special Agent DiNozzo.” She grinned.

“Why thank you, Lady Mary.” He replied, chuckling, “Now, why didn’t Henry come?” He demanded.

She shrugged, looking a little sad, “He was called back in.” She explained, “And said he’d rather go now and be back when the baby was due to be born.” Henry Darwin was SAS, that formidable bastard. The one time he had met the man, Tony found him utterly besotted with his wife and carefully gentle with her.

It was mildly amusing that both of them fell for someone from the Special Forces.

“What about you? Why didn’t you bring a date?” She asked.

Tony shrugged, “Didn’t want to tempt the old man.” He replied bluntly and that was only half-true. To be frank, Tony was finding himself increasingly disinterested in casual flings. “So when is Henry coming back?” He asked.

Mary shrugged, “Not for a few months yet…” She admitted, “He asked me to stay with my mum but after this,” she waved at the wedding in a grand, mocking gesture, “I don’t think I’d be able to abide by it.” Tony grimaced sympathetically. “So I’m looking at other options to soothe his protectiveness. I don’t want him distracted on the field.”

Suddenly Tony _had_ to offer. “You could stay with me.” He said softly and before she could reply, he continued, “It’s a small apartment in a relatively safe area, I have a spare bedroom that’s basically storage right now. My building’s elevator was _finally_ fixed and there’s a park close for you to walk about.”

Mary looked at him, surprised. “Ninety percent of the time, I won’t be there.” He admitted, “Consequence of the job. But I’ll come with you to all doctor’s appointments, you can contact me anytime and we both will have company.”

She bit her lip, tilting her head to the side consideringly. “You aren’t just offering out of politeness, right?”

Tony snorted. If she knew just how possessive he was of his own space, she wouldn’t be asking that question. He offered because he was starting to adore her. Because they had jelled instantly and because he knew Henry would prefer it. The man had asked him to keep an eye on his wife during the wedding, after all.

“I’m not that polite, Mar.” He replied, smiling reassuringly at her. “I wouldn’t have offered if I really didn’t want to.”

“I’ll talk to Henry… better yet, we will. I’m due a video call from him this evening, we could do that from your place?” Mary suggested and Tony grinned, already excited by the prospect. 

 

That decided, they endured the wedding as best they could. Tony danced with Mary, danced with his new stepmother out of sheer politeness, danced with a few other high society maidens, got a number of a few. Had it not been for Mary, he would’ve taken one to bed just to get his mind off the new marriage.

That evening, Henry recommended the idea to full-hilt. _“Of course, I agree, love._ ” He insisted, “ _A Senior Special Agent? Tony? Of course, I agree. In fact, I insist because it’s a bloody brilliant idea. I finish my five month stint here while you’re safe there with family that actually cares about you_.”

Tony felt something unhinge at that. That trust, so readily given, meant more to him that he could ever voice.

Mary smiled, “Then it’s done.” She declared to both men, “I’ll stay in the hotel until Tony can arrange a bed for me.”

“Oh, no need.” Tony dismissed her, “You’re taking my room, it’s the one with an ensuite bath.” He told her, “For now, I’ll settle for the couch, come weekend, I’ll fix up the spare room.”

Mary frowned, “Tony-”

The NCIS agent shook his head, “You’re still having morning sickness, right?” He interrupted, “It’ll be more convenient to have the bathroom close. Don’t worry about it, Mar, I’ve slept in worse places. My couch is actually comfortable.”

She didn’t look happy and neither did Henry, judging by his frown. But both of them couldn’t deny the solid logic of his suggestion and conceded reluctantly.

Tony didn’t know just how much his life would change then… just how much he would change.

* * *

It went unnoticed for a while.

Tony started goofing off less. Gibbs had worried about it for a bit but he realized why and let it go. Tony had stopped dropping by at nights to get his work done. For the lead agent, it was good news. He spent his time in the office finishing everything and he still handed the reports in before McGee and Ziva could manage.

He looked healthier some three months after the first time Gibbs noticed that small change. His smiles were softer, somehow, the edge of cunning melting off. He also had slimmed down considerably and Gibbs knew from experience that his SFA lost and gained weight easily. When his suits started hanging off him slightly, he confronted Ducky about it.

“He’s just eating healthier and exercising more these days. Sleeps in early too.” Ducky said, “I must admit, I supported it fully when I found out. His weight-loss concerned me at first. One can never be too careful with Tony with regards to his health, after all.”

“So he’s not hiding something.” He prodded.

Ducky shrugged, “About his health? No, I imagine not. Anything else? Well, I wouldn’t know better than you, Jethro. He does seem a bit altered. More focused, sharper and a tad brisk, if you ask me.”

Brisk would be the right word. Tony was still a fount of jokes, one liners and movie trivia that sometimes, inexplicably, solved their cases. But he was cooler, more prone to silently enforce his authority as SFA, not that anyone but Gibbs noticed it.

It amused him that Ziva and McGee actually were subconsciously responding to it. Of course, they’d protest, _loudly_ , if Tony enforced the chain of command blatantly but this subtle authority was flying over their head. He didn’t know whether he was proud at Tony for finally getting to it or disappointed that Ziva and McGee were both so ignorant.

When he returned to the bullpen, he knew instantly, there was a case. Tony was on the phone and the one in his pocket was ringing.

“Case?” He demanded, stepping behind DiNozzo.

The younger man glanced at him over the shoulder and smiled that smile that Gibbs was becoming increasingly familiar with. Soft, accepting and mysterious. “Yes boss.” He hung up the phone and gestured towards the plasma, “Lieutenant Riley Stanton, found in a dumpster in Bethesda, first responders say he must’ve been there for over a day. A jogger found the stink suspicious and called it in.”

“What do we have on Stanton?”

“He was stationed at Guam, was here on leave with his wife and kid. His mother just had major surgery.” McGee informed them, typing quickly to get the last minute information out.

Tony was already off his chair, grabbing his backpack and pucking keys from Gibbs hand. “Ziva, call Ducky.” He instructed absently, missing Gibbs’ arched brow and indulgent smile.

And apparently, he was responding to Tony’s softened attitude towards him. Shaking his head to dispel that thought, he quickly gave out instructions.

It took them thirty minutes to reach Bethesda, which was incredible and a testament of Gibbs’ insane driving. Gibbs immediately went to the first responder, questioning the LEO. “We spoke to the wife already. She demanded NCIS, said that it couldn’t be some random mugging.” Officer Evans seemed like he agreed. “By the looks of the guy? Must’ve taken a lot to bring him down.”

“I have to agree boss.” Tony said, crouched by the body, “He put up a serious fight and I think Ducky might be able to pull some biological evidence.” He took some photographs carefully, “And it looks like more than one person… I’m seeing two distinct patterns but Duck will be able to tell to more. I think one is either very small in stature or a woman.”

McGee made a small sound of agreement but didn’t add anything so Tony ignored it, frowning over the body, taking photographs.

“Once we take out the body, we need to search the trash.” Tony said with a grimace, “And look for needles, there’s foam in his mouth, boss.”

“What?” Gibbs leaned forward, bracing a hand on Tony’s back to keep his balance as he peered into the dumpster. “Where-” He paused and finally saw it, a white line between his lips that didn’t seem like foam but it certainly was. “Good eye, DiNozzo.” He murmured, leaning forward to see if there were any visible marks. Tony hastily steadied him because the small step-ladder they had provided was ricketty at best. Gibbs shot him a glance to which Tony only met with a patient gaze before turning back to the body.

“Er, boss, do you want me to-”

“Touch me and die, McGee.” Gibbs bit out, letting Tony bear his weight. “Yeah, those are small fists. How long for Ducky?” He demanded.

“Hold your horses, Jethro, I’m here.” Ducky declared, “Timothy, if you would assist me please.”

McGee quickly jumped out of the dumpster and found a small crate that could bear Ducky’s weight. The ME stepped up and looked at the DB. “Ah, such a pity to see such a fine, healthy man in this state.”

“Duck, Tony says there’s foam in his mouth and multiple assailants. One of them, at least, might be a woman.” Gibbs informed curtly, carefully stepping down. DiNozzo stayed and helped Palmer remove the body carefully.

Once they had laid out the body, Ducky hummed, “I concur, Jethro, most astute observation, Tony.” He said, “That is foam. I advise you conduct the search carefully, if there's an injection, it might be in the bin. I wouldn’t have any of you being pricked by it.” The advice was unnecessary, they were always careful when they searched trash, always in protective gear.

“I can’t conclude anything now,” Ducky informed before Gibbs could ask, “I’ll let you know soon.” Gibbs nodded and the ME and his staff took the body away. Ziva was interviewing the jogger who had reported it in while Tony and McGee navigated the trash.

 

“Wallet.” Tony announced, bagging it before handing it to Gibbs. “It’s the Lieutenant’s, cash and cards still inside. That, along with his Tag, I’d say it wasn’t a mugging.” Gibbs had seen the expensive watch too. Too much effort had gone into subduing the guy for it to be just mugging. And usually, guys like the Lieutenant weren’t targeted by muggers, even a fool could see he wouldn’t be easy to take out at first glance.

Once the trash was bagged and organized, Tony and McGee jumped out of the dumpster, Tony quickly removing his protective gear. “No injections, boss.”

“Ziva?”

“Wife says that he had gone to meet up with a few friends, I’ve got a list and will contact them soon.” She replied, “She also insisted that I speak to Commander Aaron Wilder, his C.O.”

“Wilder?” Tony asked in surprise, “Wait, hold on, Wilder’s in DC?”

“You know him?” Gibbs asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

“Yeah,” Tony frowned, “I used to date him, way back when. We still keep in tou- what?” He asked at McGee and Ziva’s wide eyed expression.

“Date him?” McGee squeaked.

Gibbs scowled at him before turning his attention back to Tony, “Call him, ask him why Stanton’s wife pointed to him.” Tony nodded, already reaching for his phone.

“McGee, David!” He snapped, “Stop gawking and start working. McGee, I want background, Ziva, call the people who met up with. Once that’s done, do door to door and ask if anyone saw or heard anything. Meet us back in HQ. DiNozzo, with me.”

“On your six, boss.” Tony called out, following him as he tucked his cell at his ear. “Hey, Aaron,” He greeted, slipping into the car and hurriedly pulling on the seat belt, “Yeah, no time for pleasantries, bud. You have Riley Stanton in your unit?”

“ _Yeah, well, he will be. I’m heading intel here and he’s gonna be on my team. Why? He’s in trouble?_ ”

“Unfortunately.” He replied, “You’re gonna have to find a replacement. His wife was pretty adamant I needed to talk to you, though.”

_“Wait, Stanton’s dead?_ ” Aaron demanded, “ _You fuckin’ with me, T?_ ”

“Are you nuts? Why would I? We just caught the case and it definitely looks suspicious.” Tony replied in a snap. It was always like this with Wilder, angry, hot and intensely passionate. “Either you’re coming to me or I’m coming to you, cause something tells me, Aaron, that this is major.”

He missed Gibbs frowning glance, focused on the conversation.

“ _Hell yeah, it’s major. It was difficult enough to get the man here, T! He did some very important intelligence work. His mother’s surgery was just pretense, he was here to brief SecNav at the Pentagon. Fuck._ ” Wilder cursed while Tony’s eyes widened, “ _Look, I’m making some calls and then I’m there. Let your prissy-ass Director know._ ”

Tony snorted but agreed. “Ok. Better have everything, my boss’ already impatient for answers.”

“ _I’ll see what I can do_.” Wilder assured and Tony hung up, scowling.

Before Gibbs could ask, Tony spoke, “Stanton was recently transferred, apparently, he had some intel and was gonna brief SecNav. He’s gonna make some calls before reading us in. We need to tell Vance.” Gibbs silently gestured him to make the call and Tony grimaced. “Really, boss?”

“Get to it, DiNozzo. I don’t care if you’d like to see him burn in hell, do your job!” The lead agent snapped.

Tony grinned, letting the bad temper go unnoticed. Keeping his voice soft, he called Vance, in short sentences, filled him in and hung up as soon as he was done. He never liked dealing with Vance but better him than an irritable Gibbs any day. 

“Is Wilder gonna be a problem?” Gibbs asked and Tony chuckled and shook his head.

“He’s a great guy, boss. Was a SEAL and is intensely protective of all his friends.” He commented with a slightly nostalgic smile.

“Including you?” Gibbs asked with an arched brow as he took a turn into DC.

Tony smirked, “Oh yeah, you’ll see for yourself, I guess.” He admitted, “It might be amusing because he’s kinda territorial sometimes and you won’t like that.”

Gibbs slid him a glance, “Why would I care, DiNozzo?” He asked dryly only to get that same damn smile again. Soft, indulgent and accepting. “As long as he doesn’t screw with our case, he can do whatever he wants.”

“As you say, boss.” Tony replied, amused before looking out the window, judging they had around fifteen minutes to reach HQ.

Gibbs glanced at his SFA after a couple of minutes, frowning at the silence. This was another thing that was constantly bugging him. Tony was quieter and he wasn’t sure he liked it. Not to say Tony wasn’t capable of being quiet when required but Gibbs liked it when he talked.

He had a talent of teasing out long, interesting conversations with Gibbs and most of the time, it wasn’t even related to work. The lead agent could admit to himself that he liked those conversations, liked those late evenings with steak and beer and nothing but simple friendship.

He also knew that he’d never be able to start those conversations. If Tony fell silent, what else was there?

“Something on your mind, DiNozzo?” He prompted finally, unable to bear it.

Tony glanced at him, arching a brow in question, “Other than the case? Nothing.”

Gibbs pursed his lips. Tony was gonna be difficult about this. “Something’s been off lately. Wanna tell me what’s going on?” He demanded lowly, sliding a glare at the younger man.

Tony turned his attention to him fully, “Boss, nothing’s wrong.” He assured. “I don’t know what gave you that impression.”

Gibbs was silent until the next red light came on before turning to look at DiNozzo, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. “Since when do I need to force conversations outta you, Tony?” He asked seriously, “How long since you goofed off or played a prank?” Tony’s frown was puzzled and that’s when Gibbs realized that his SFA hadn’t even noticed these changes in himself. The younger man glanced at away, contemplative but Gibbs felt something ease within him. Tony offered no explanation and didn’t speak, further enforcing the fact that his SFA had changed somewhat but Gibbs decided not to let it bother him.

When they reached HQ, Gibbs went straight to autopsy while DiNozzo headed for Abby’s lab. The case attracted the former Marine’s complete attention so there was no time to spare for Tony. Ducky's report contained no surprises. Someone had gotten creative with the poison and taken snake venom, they just hadn't yet identified which type of snake and perhaps where they got it from. That puzzle kept all of them engaged and the situation with Tony just slipped out of his mind.

But his SFA was against brought back to sharp focus when Commander Wilder stepped into the bullpen about an hour and a half after their return to HQ. With no thoughts of formality, Wilder stalked over to Tony and pulled him off his seat like his solid six-feet two, well-built body was no obstacle at all. Tony only laughed when he was tugged forward in a rough embrace, “Aaron, you bastard. Good to see you.”

“Looking gorgeous as always, T-man.” Wilder smirked and Gibbs felt his jaw-clench at the frank appreciation in his gaze as it traveled over Tony’s frame. “But come, we’ve a fucked up situation, bud.”

“In that case,” Gibbs felt a sliver of satisfaction when Tony stepped away from the man, “Aaron, this is my boss, Special Agent in Charge of MCRT Gibbs, that Junior Special Agent McGee and that Probationary Agent David.” He introduced, “Guys, this is Commander Aaron Wilder.”

After they all had shaken hands, Wilder assumed a formal pose. “Agent Gibbs, only you and Tony have the clearance for this so I’m afraid rest of your team is need-to-know only.”

Gibbs nodded in acceptance, watching as Wilder passed a file to Tony. Because of his undercover work and the tendency of the Directors to give Tony on loan to other agencies, he had a high security clearance. Gibbs even suspected it was above his own though his SFA never came out and admitted it.

Tony’s brows arched and a grim look settled on his face, “Boss, we better take this to MTac and get Vance.” He murmured.

Gibbs nodded and led the way, strictly forcing his attention away from the way Wilder’s hand settled on Tony’s back, too possessive for his liking. The muscle in his jaw flexed when the Commander dipped his head and said something to Tony, a serious look on his face.

Tony scowled at him but didn’t comment.

Director Vance was waiting for them in MTac, “Ok, what’s going on?”

“Stanton was the handler of a deep-cover agent.” Tony said as he read the file, “The agent sent a request for extraction, his mission was successful. We have virtually no information aside from the agent’s name. Stanton was the only one who knew what the extraction details. Obviously, this puts our boy in danger and spins another angle for Stanton’s murder.”

Gibbs narrowed his eyes while Vance hissed out a low curse. “We have nothing?” He demanded.

Wilder stepped forward, “Nothing, sir. For security reasons, Stanton was the only one to know where our agent is. Of course, as a back up, he had encrypted files containing communications between the two ready, just in case. We’ve already got Stanton’s laptop. I’ll need NCIS to liaise with us on this. The information is highly classified and since Tony has deep-cover experience, he’d be best to go through the information.” He glanced at Tony who nodded, “And he’ll pass on information that’d be important for catching Stanton’s killer.”

Gibbs stiffened in protest. The assignment would put DiNozzo in considerable risk. If someone wanted that information buried, they might get to DiNozzo to keep it that way. “Don’t you have people in your department for this? Why am I putting my agent on the line?”

“ _Liaise_ , Agent Gibbs,” Wilder met his gaze squarely and those were strong eyes. This was not the man who backed down from anyone, not even Gibbs. “Both investigations might be linked or might not be linked at all. You’re telling me you’ve someone better than Tony who can see both sides of the picture and work both angles?” His smirk was sardonic, “Or will your infamous gut lead us to our boy behind the lines, Gunny?”

Tony’s slid a cutting glare at his friend, “Mind yourself, Aaron.” He warned, his voice low. Gibbs didn’t think that reprimand was meant to fall on his ears, but it did.

Before Gibbs could say anything, Vance intervened, “Alright Commander. DiNozzo, you analyze the information, see what we can get from it. Your priority is getting the agent out. Living over the dead.” Even Gibbs didn’t disagree with that.

Tony looked at his watch, “Alright, Aaron, would you wait until I get some preliminary reports from our forensic expert and ME? And perhaps a background from my teammates.”

Aaron nodded, “Get to it, T. We’ll grab lunch on our way out.” They walked out of MTac but before they could go down to the bullpen, Gibbs touched Tony’s elbow and gestured sharply towards a conference room.

Tony dipped his head in acknowledgement, “Hey, why don’t you go on ahead, buddy.” He nudged Aaron forward, “I need to have a word with the boss.”

Aaron accepted  the suggestion and went down the stairs while Gibbs and Tony slipped inside the room. “I thought you said he wasn’t gonna be any trouble.” Gibbs snapped, narrowing his eyes, “First thing he does is pull you into a risky op.”

Tony sighed, “I gotta say, boss, I agree with him. Who would you send instead? McGee? Ziva would’ve worked but she doesn’t have enough clearance and no way they’re gonna let any foreign asset touch this situation. Our only other option is you going in but we both know that doesn’t sit well with the babies.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Gibbs demanded, scowling at Tony.

The younger man winced but recovered quickly, “Boss,” his voice was soft, coaxing, “They work better for you than they’d ever be able to for me.” He said without any bitterness. “You know this arrangement is better.”

Gibbs reached out and grabbed the back of his neck, looking at his SFA sternly, “They need to learn sometime, DiNozzo. Eventually, this team’s gonna be yours.”

Tony didn’t argue, “But now’s not the time to experiment with that.” He said as he carefully stepped away. Gibbs felt an unexpected pang at the withdrawal. Since when did Tony step away from his touch and not lean into it? “Let’s not keep Wilder waiting, huh?”

Gibbs watched Tony walk away, feeling bereft.

Gritting his teeth, he walked out of the room, soundly putting the situation at the back of his mind. He needed to focus on the case.

* * *

“Hey, Tony, how was your day?” Mary asked as he stepped into the apartment. Despite his tiredness, Tony felt a smile crawling onto his lips. There was something to be said about having someone to come home to.

Mary makes for a pretty little picture in her maternity frock, reading a book. Her smile had the secretive radiance of a well-loved woman and Tony just knew Henry had called. The smell of basil, Parmesan and bread permeated the house and he smiled, ruffling her hair affectionately. “As well as I can expect, lil’ sis.” He replied. “Caught a tough case.”

He discarded his coat and tossed it over the chair, drawing a noise of protest from Mary, “Tony! Don’t mistreat Zegna!” She scolded, scowling at him. “Jesus, why do you buy such pretty clothes and wear it to work?”

Tony chuckled as he fetched a beer and went about making some tea for her. “Where else would I wear it, kiddo?” He asked, “I take it Henry called. Doing well?”

“Yes,” She nodded, “They assigned him a few recruits so he’s busy removing the _blinding shine of newness_  off of them.” She quoted in amusement, “He was sorry to have missed you, though.”

“Me too.” He and Henry got along unexpectedly well. He glanced at the calendar pinned on the fridge, “We’re going to the doctor tomorrow, the appointment’s just before lunch.” He informed her, “How about we have a small break at my favorite Italian place after that? They have the best Tiramisu.”

“Tony, if it interferes with your work, I’d rather you don’t come with me.” Mary said seriously, “I can go alone.”

“Taking two hours away isn’t gonna harm me, Mar.” He assured her, “And I’m, working with Aaron not Gibbs right now so I might even get away with it without a head-slap.” He grinned.

Mary pursed her lips disapprovingly. She didn’t like him casually accepting his boss’ physical reprimands.

“Don’t make that face,” He said gently, “Regardless of what you think, he never does it without cause and _never_ without affection.” He said plainly. He leaned forward and tapped her cheek with a smile, “He’s an old-school kinda guy.” he placed her tea before her and sat down, sipping his beer. “How was your day?”

She shrugged, “Mum called.” She replied, “They’ve decided to permanently settle in Manchester.” Mary looked at him intently, “Something tells me that doesn’t bother you.”

Tony leaned back, “Yeah? Good guess.” He admitted, “There’s nothing there, Mar.” He teased the logo of the bottle, trying to gather his thoughts. Mary and him had established a beautiful, honest rapport, confessing things to each other that they’d never be able to confess to others.

He took a deep breath and continued, “The things he did… the things he said to me… he may have forgotten it, Mar but I didn’t. I doubt everything now, every kind gesture, every sliver of affection and it all leads back to him.” He admitted, running a hand roughly through his hair. “It’s frustrating. I’m a grown man. I made myself who I am. At times, some advice, some security would’ve made things so much easier.” He closed his eyes, hunching. “But I managed. I get furious when I realize I’m still not free of him. After so long, after going through so much, I still am hindered by my childhood.” He shook his head, “What use is he now? I can’t believe a word he says. Might never be able to.”

Mary nodded, understanding but not advising.

“Mum wants me to go back to England.” She admitted, “She insists she’d be better able to support me.” Mary sneered, “I told her that she should be able to enjoy her new marriage without me burdening her.”

Tony chuckled, “You don’t wanna go, admit it.”

“I don’t. She doesn’t approve of Henry and I don’t approve of her opinion. I politely told her to put a sock in it.” Mary said bluntly, “Though I was tempted to just say piss off, you tart.” Tony choked on his beer before chuckling. “And then your dad, the wanker, advises me that you’re a very private person with a very busy job. Saying in no small words that I’m bothering you.”

Tony scoffed.

“You know, this is kinda fun, even if it’s juvenile.” Mary confessed with a grin, “Whinging about our parents over alcohol and tea like fuckin’ twenties something jobless uni grads.”

Tony laughed in agreement, touching the neck of his bottle to her tea-cup in a mock cheers. With mutual agreement, they moved onto a different, lighter topic before Tony went to take a shower and get out of his day clothes.

After dinner, they both settled down to watch Alien because Mary loved the Alien/Predator movies. In fact, she had a rather disturbing fascination with the Predators.

“They’re ugly.” Tony said bluntly, after watching Alien vs. Predator at nearly 10 P.M. “He has _mandibles_. I’m gonna have nightmares about his ugliness.”

“Hey, don’t diss Scar!” She protested, “I wish he hadn’t died.”

“Scar?” Tony asked, watching the final scene, “That elder dude is even more ugly.” He shuddered at the chest-bursting scene, pushing his pop-corn away in disgust. He could feel his throat closing in reaction to the mere thought of how the chestburster got there.

Face-rape.

“Brr.” He shivered, “That’s nasty.”

“Weakling.” Mary sneered.

He scowled at her, “Should you be watching this while you’re pregnant?” He asked, “What if the baby gets scared or something? You know, in some cultures, they say that a pregnant woman watches someone for a long time, her baby turns out like it. So, what if your kid turns out ugly like that Scar-dude, huh?”

She laughed, not even knowing how he got to that. “First of all, my baby won’t get scared. Secondly, a ninety minute movie isn’t a long time. And if there’s any truth to that myth, it’d mean that my kid would turn out looking like you.” She pointed out, “Now, I’d say my kid would be lucky but you wouldn’t be so fortunate because Henry would kill you.”

Mary smirked when he scoffed before leaning down and kissing his cheek, “I’m off to bed. Goodnight.”

Tony smiled and switched off the T.V as she left. Out of habit, he cleaned up, picking up the DVDs and placing them on the shelf. He wiped down the kitchen counters after quickly washing and drying the dishes. Once he was done, he discarded the two beer bottles that he had drunk. One of his pet-peeves was to find his apartment disordered the moment he woke up in the morning.

Shaking his head, he headed towards his small closet turned wine-storage space and picked out a lovely Barolo. Pouring himself a glass, he walked over to his piano. Mary didn’t mind his late evening indulgence in music, whether it was guitar or piano but he tended to play his Baby-Grand more often.

Closing his eyes, he found the middle C, sighing at the perfectly in-tune response. He lingered for a moment, searching his mind about what he wanted to play.

With a smile, he decided to try and play a piece he had come across a few months ago but couldn’t find sheet-music for. He had painstakingly pieced it together by playing by the ear and watching the videos of the original pianist playing.

Taking a deep breath, he started off. [Searchin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LlE-vAoKbwo)

 

The first mellow tones flowed off his fingers smoothly and soon he was immersed in music, his eyes closed and his body swaying. The tune was melodious and hopeful, gently uplifting in the beginning. Soon chords came in, giving the music a bit of an edge, adding a serious but modern color to it. It built up and up, echoing throughout the apartment grandly and Tony was in a high place with nothing inside his head but the music. Even the few slight missteps he made didn’t distract him and corrected almost automatically as the music went on.

Music was his meditation, the one thing in this world that wasn’t associated with bitterness or failure. It was a clean slate. It didn’t remind him of his parents, Military school, his days as a professional athlete or his failure as one.

Instead, it reminded him of the days he used to sneak off into his friend’s house, listening to his mother play. It reminded him of electric concerts. Of Freddie Mercury’s commanding presence, Axl Rose's energy, Kurt Cobain’s tragedy and Rolling Stones. Of evenings spent in grand halls listening to anything from Schumann to Ravel, from Beethoven to Bach. Of Hans Zimmer, John Williams and Howard Shore.

He smiled, of Moon River, and Favorite Things. Of Sway and Ain't that a Kick in the Head.

Slowly, the music tickled to a stop and he was almost mournful, smiling sadly down at the piano. Taking a sip of his wine and browsed through his collection of sheet music, finding his copy of Searchin’ and editing a few notes, playing certain passages again.

He spent nearly forty minutes just playing different tunes, piano versions of his favorite songs and ended it with the first movement of Beethoven’s Moonlight, knowing that Mary loved the piece and would be pleased to hear it if she was still awake. By the time he was satisfied, he had finished two glasses of wine and his shoulders felt unburdened. Running a loving hand down the keys, he parted with his piano and went to his room. He planned to go early tomorrow so he’d have time to take Mary to the doctor. 

* * *

Gibbs felt uneasy, distracted and edgy in a way that pissed him off. He knew it wasn’t because of the case. DiNozzo had spent two days with the encrypted data and delivered perfect results. He had carefully teased apart the details and the hidden clues, established a timeline and tracked the movements of their operative behind enemy borders. It took them another day to establish contact with the man and soon, a SEAL team was dispatched from Diego Garcia to retrieve their asset.

With that out of the way, his SFA was back in their midst, working to get Stanton’s killer.

Only this time, it seemed like Tony was even _more_ distant. Something was going on, something had changed but Gibbs had no clue as to what it was. DiNozzo was at his peak of efficiency. Ziva and McGee were responding to it without even knowing. The warm, playful atmosphere was slowly being replaced by professional sharpness that even Vance had acknowledged and appreciated.

Gibbs didn’t have any excuse to touch Tony. He had no excuse to pull the emergency stop button on the elevator. Whenever he even so much as glanced at his SFA questioningly, the younger man smiled that same, enigmatic, infuriating smile and brushed it off.

The problem was? No one else noticed it. Abby still got teasing grins, blatant flirting and hidden protectiveness and she was content with that. Ducky still got affectionate respect and he was happy for it. McGee and Ziva were subtly pushed and prodded to perform their best, to think outside the box with varying degrees of success.

So was it just him?

But no… it wasn’t him. It was _Tony_.

With a muffled curse, he tossed his sander away and swept out of his basement. He didn’t even think, frustration making him angry as he snatched his coat from the hanger and headed for his car. This late in the evening, with traffic in reverse direction, he travelled from Alexandria to Adams Morgan in around twenty-five minutes.

His furious march from his home to Tony’s came to an abrupt halt when he entered DiNozzo’s apartment to find a stranger sitting on his couch.

She started when he slammed the door close and looked up with wide eyes before scrambling to her feet, her hands curling protectively over her middle. “Bloody hell,” She hissed, grabbing a popcorn bowl as it would defend her from him, “Who are you?” She demanded.

Gibbs mastered himself forcefully, raising both his hands, unintentionally showing her the keys. “Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, DiNozzo’s boss.” He announced calmly, “Easy there, miss-” he glanced at the wedding band on her finger and felt his blood turn to ice, “I’m not gonna hurt you.”

She observed him for a moment before cautiously lowering the bowl. “Tony’s out for an errand.”

Gibbs swallowed, all his fury and frustration draining away, leaving him feeling gutted.

She was dressed in her night clothes, looking at home. A glance picked out many things that proved her to be long-time resident. A feminine umbrella, several pairs of women's shoes on the rack, two different coats.

She was beautiful. Her hair brown, stark against her skin. Her eyes were hazel, focused and she possessed a fresh radiance that made it difficult for him to breath around the tightness of his throat.

“He’ll be back soon.” She said, discomforted by his silence, “Please, have a seat,” She gestured at the couch, “Would you like something to drink? Tea?” She asked with a tentative smile, “Or coffee… Tony said you preferred coffee.”

To be greeted as a guest in Tony’s home brought him out of his stupor sharply and he shook his head, “No, no… miss?”

“Call me Mary,” She replied, “And I insist. I’m sorry, I didn’t know Tony had given you the keys…”

“No, it’s alright.” He backed away, tossing his keys into a bowl by the door, “It’ll keep till tomorrow.” Before she could say a word in edgewise, he fled, not stopping until he was in his car and crossing the Potomac into Virginia. He slowed down when the desperation drained away, leaving him hollow. In a sort of distracted haze, he parked his car and leaned back in his seat, rubbing his face.

Hell.

For a long moment his thoughts were silent but a sense of loss clung to his throat like acid.

Didn’t it make so much sense now? The new seriousness, the distance, the more responsible behavior? Of course DiNozzo wouldn’t crave attention now, wouldn’t make himself the butt of all jokes now. He had someone in his life who loved him enough to marry him… he had a child on the way.

Even as he struggled to comprehend that, denials scrambled for attention. When did he get married? Why didn’t he tell them? His personal file wasn’t altered… was it? Had Gibbs even bothered to check? His medical proxy must’ve changed? Ducky must’ve known. But Ducky would’ve told him…

Did he deserve to know? 

With slow, deliberate movements, he restarted his car and headed home, trying to keep his head above the water. This was a mess of his own making. Nothing had been right between DiNozzo and him, DiNozzo and the _team_. They had been taking Tony for granted so something had to give right?

And this was the most blatant proof of the wall Tony had placed between them.

 

Gibbs somehow managed to get himself back to his basement but the boat gave him no solace. He just sat by it, his shoulders hunched and head in his hands.

He remembered all those times when Tony had carefully stepped away from him. Times when he seemed to just sense Gibbs’ presence at his back and acknowledged it rather than letting Gibbs surprise him. He stopped coming to Gibbs house as often as he wished.

In fact, those visits had stopped entirely.

“God damn it.” He cursed, understanding those smiles now. Those gentle, infuriating but resigned smiles.

That was DiNozzo throwing the towel. That was Tony taking another silent, persistent rejection and gracefully bowing out.

And didn’t it sting? The one person who had always had his six, who seemed to take all this cruelty, all his aloofness and bear it without flinching was now backing off.

It hurt.

Gibbs covered his eyes in dismay, feeling dread coiling in his gut. It had been a big, horrifying mistake. The regret was fierce and merciless when it attacked him, bringing all those ill-conceived little rejections to fore.

In short, abrupt movements, he poured himself a tumbler of Bourbon and drank it down in one toss before refilling. He didn’t think, drowning himself in alcohol.

Life had given him too many second chances with DiNozzo, he knew it. Right from the start, with the younger man going missing during a case, to the Chris Paci case and then the plague, the car-bomb and God knows how many other times. He had been so selfish about it, keeping DiNozzo tethered to him. Rejoicing that there was someone who loved and respected him so much and he gave nothing but pittance in return.

He deserved this.

“Aww hell,” A low voice murmured, gentle fingers running through his hair and coaxing him awake, “Come on, boss, easy does it.”

“T’ny.” Gibbs whispered in greeting, “Why’r ya here?” And when had he passed out? He could see sunlight from the small window in his basement stabbing him in the eye.  

“It’s ten in the morning.” Tony replied, helping him sit up, rubbing his back, “We called, you didn’t answer.”

Gibbs winced, rubbing his face and feeling pathetic. He selfishly sat there for a long moment, leaning against his SFA, taking in his presence and his solid strength.

Suddenly, he felt old.

Stiffly, he pulled away from Tony and managed to get to his feet. Staunchly ignoring the careful hand on his back, he walked up the stairs and into his room, closing the door soundly behind him.

Gibbs didn’t know how long he stood under the shower, trying the wash the odd, disconnected feeling away but he just couldn’t. Painfully, he gathered his composure and finished bathing, drying up and dressing quickly before heading back downstairs. Somehow, it didn’t surprise him that Tony was still there, even though after last night, it should. The younger man said nothing, handing him a tall glass of grape juice and a bowl of fresh fruits. “No coffee for now.” He said softly and Gibbs wasn’t in any mood to argue.

Wordlessly, he drank the juice and ate the small breakfast. After his stomach had settled a bit and he was looking less peaked, Tony handed him some toast along with Tylenol for his headache.

“I called in sick-leave for you.” DiNozzo said softly and before Gibbs could open his mouth to argue, Tony shook his head, “McGee and Ziva are working on the case. I’ll join them soon. You need to sleep this off.”

“I need to get back to work,” Gibbs snapped, “and so do you, I don’t need a nursemaid, DiNozzo.”

“Boss...”

“I didn’t ask for your advice or help.” He growled out and took the medicine before standing, “I’m not sitting at home and lazing about when we have an open case.”

He reached for his keys but Tony snatched them, arching a brow when Gibbs spun around to glare at him. “You’re not driving.” He said bluntly as he pocketed the keys, “Either you let me drive or I’m calling Ducky to place you on mandatory medical leave.”

Gibbs gritted his teeth before nodding curtly. Tony’s sigh almost made him flinch.

“I heard you dropped by yesterday.” Tony broached, taking a left and heading north towards DC. “Gave Mary a scare.”

Gibbs ruthlessly suppressed a sarcastic response and nodded shortly. “Didn’t know you had company, DiNozzo and I wasn’t in the mood for strangers.”

Tony nodded, “I thought so when you just left instead of staying. That’s why I didn’t call you either but I guess that was a mistake.” He replied, almost to himself. “You could’ve called, boss.”

“And you could’ve told me you had a pregnant woman in your house.” He controlled his temper with a firm hand.

Tony chuckled, “Yeah, I bet that surprised you.” He commented, a fond smile on his lips, “You should’ve seen my neighbor, Mrs. Poole’s reaction. She thought I had seduced her couldn’t even give her the dignity of a proper wedding.” He said in amusement, unaware of Gibbs’ tightening expression. “I had to sit through an hour-long lecture before Mary finally put me out of my misery. Even then, it took at least half as long to convince her that Mar was my sister.”

Gibbs forcefully reeled back his own instinctive reaction, viciously biting his tongue before speaking an a controlled voice, “Sister?” The relief was almost debilitating.

“Yeah, well, _stepsister_ but neither of us care.” Tony admitted casually, unaware of the havoc he was causing. “Her husband’s SAS in the middle of a tour. We kinda connected well and since Henry was so worried about her living alone, I offered my place and company.” He grinned, “Working out well for us.”

Gibbs felt foolish. He was grossly misjudged the situation, drunk himself to a stupor and he couldn’t even keep his pathetic break-down to himself. The sheer embarrassment was like a rush of hot lava in his veins but it also felt liberating. It broke through the strange, distorted haze that had come over his mind and finally he was able to master himself, push back his anger completely.

“Didn’t scare her too badly, did I?” Gibbs asked, feeling vaguely guilty for just up and leaving her like that.

Tony chuckled, “Nah, she just ranted at me about your rudeness but I just think she was embarrassed. She was very curious about you, always pressing me to introduce her to you guys.”

Gibbs slid him a glance, “Why didn’t you?”

His SFA paused, considering the answer before shrugging, “Didn’t want to.” He admitted frankly, “Finally learned to keep my personal and professional life separate, I guess.”

And suddenly, that feeling was back. The unease and dread that he was gonna lose Tony. Just because Tony wasn’t married, didn’t mean that the problems had disappeared, it didn’t mean that Tony wasn’t still distancing himself from them.

But he was at a loss about how to deal with it.

They arrived at HQ in about half an hour but by then the strange new silence had already fallen over them. Tony seemed completely at ease over it while Gibbs was feeling off-centered.

It was a role-reversal.

McGee and Ziva looked at him questioningly when he arrived at the bullpen, DiNozzo taking a step back to follow behind him. “You ok, boss?” McGee asked, looking at him in concern.

Gibbs scowled in response, “What do you have, McGee?”

“Didn’t Tony tell you, boss?” McGee asked, glancing over his shoulder at the SFA, “We have a suspect in custody, Tony kept him in interrogation.” Their IT expert explained how he had discovered a small detail, an extra charge on Stanton’s credit card that stood out. Tony and McGee had gone out early morning and stalked their suspect only to find him foolishly revisiting the scene of the crime. They arrested the man and brought him back to HQ.

Gibbs glared at Tony, gesturing sharply for him to follow. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He demanded as they walked toward interrogation swiftly, “You should’ve explained the entire situation to me the instant you could.”

“Before you got your head on straight? No way, boss.” Tony replied, observing him from the corner of his eyes. “Something was bothering you. That’s why you came to my house last night, right?” He asked, looking concerned. “And you really should’ve stayed. Mar sleeps early and has a white-noise machine in her room.”

Gibbs waved his hand dismissively, pointing towards the observation room as he slipped into interrogation.

He focused on their suspect, getting some satisfaction from his battered state. “Roughed up pretty nicely there.” He commented and sat down, “Robert Swanson.” He read from the file, “Wanna tell me why you were sniffing around our crime-scene?” He asked.

Swanson shrugged, “It’s a free country.” He replied, leaning back causally. “And I want a lawyer.”

Ahh, no wonder Tony wanted his head on straight.

He nodded to the camera, “Well, that’s your choice.” He walked towards the door, appearing like he had mistakenly left it slightly open. “DiNozzo,” he said in a casual voice, “Did McGee bring Lauren McMillan in yet?”

Tony got the cue instantly, “Yeah. Enroute.” He replied, glancing at his watch, “About five or so minutes, given McGeek’s driving. So he lawyered up, huh? He realizes that’s this is a Navy matter and the rules are different?” He asked and Gibbs smirked at the sly rejoinder.

“What he doesn’t know only benefits us, DiNozzo.” He murmured, “Now, get to it.”

Gibbs didn’t go back into the interrogation room, letting the man stew while McGee tried to find the whereabouts of Lauren McMillan. As they walked out towards the bullpen, DiNozzo produced a bottle of Gatorade, narrowing his eyes pointedly when Gibbs scoffed.

“Don’t make me call Ducky, boss.” He warned.

Gibbs wanted to be irritated but the fact that Tony was openly showing his concern seemed like a blessing to him. “You better get me coffee sometime soon.”

Tony nodded, “After you’ve some liquid in you.” He replied, “You know the drill.” He walked over his desk and sat down, quickly engaging himself in work. Gibbs’ head was pounding and this thing with Tony just wouldn’t leave his mind.

He needed to resolve it, one way or another.

He successfully managed to push the situation in the back of his mind and commanded McGee to speed up on McMillan. He was tracking her credit-card, her bank accounts, her cellphone records but nothing was popping up and Gibbs was getting increasingly frustrated. His headache was worse and his eyes felt dry and and rough like someone had poured sand on them. Every noise felt amplified and McGee’s typing and the frequent phone-rings were a nightmare.

He nearly flinched when a gentle, careful hand cupped the back of his head and the smell of coffee invaded his senses. “You should really cut down on coffee a bit, boss.” Tony sounded very worried, “And perhaps the Bourbon too.”

Gibbs looked up to snap at him but Tony’s pinched, concerned expression halted his tongue. Green eyes were studying him intently and a tall body was blocking him from everyone’s prying eyes just to give him a semblance of privacy.

As solicitous as ever.

He nodded curtly in thanks and mourned the loss of warmth from DiNozzo’s hand as his SFA moved away.

“We have motive.” He kept his voice low, “Stanton’s inheriting about five mil from Rudyard Stanton, his uncle. Lauren McMillan’s his cousin, daughter of Rudyard’s sister. She isn’t getting anything so she thought if Stanton’s outta the way, the uncle will leave her the money.”

Gibbs grimaced, people killing and getting killed over something like money always pissed him off. “And how does Swanson figure into this? Lover?” He asked.

Tony looked over his shoulder at McGee, raising a brow in question. “More like hired gun, I guess. There’s no prior evidence of contact between the two, boss.” McGee said.

“I might have some evidence to support the hired gun theory.” Tony said, “They have two cold cases in MPD with suspects matching Swanson’s descriptions. I spoke to Judge Homura about a warrant for Swanson’s apartment and prints just now.” At Gibbs questioning look, he nodded. “Granted.” He turned to McGee once again, “McGee, Ziva get the warrant and go over to Swanson’s apartment, see if you can find anything related to McMillan there. I’m gonna look into the files MPD sent over.”

Gibbs narrowed his eyes sharply when McGee and Ziva went to protect, “Get to it.” He snapped. He knew exactly why DiNozzo hadn’t gone himself. Tony wanted to keep an eye on him and at that moment, Gibbs was far from denying his SFA anything.

The small amount of coffee that DiNozzo had allowed him eased his headache somewhat. He spotted something white on his table and turned to see a set of earplugs. Sliding an amused look in Tony’s direction, he placed them in his ears, sighing when the ambient noise of the office dimmed. He was halfway through reading Tony’s report on his work with Navy Intel on the deep-cover agent when his SFA caught his attention. He removed his earplugs. “Swanson broke. Masters called for you.”

Gibbs nodded and headed towards interrogation. As they suspected, letting him stew turned out to be the best course of action. He openly admitted to assaulting Stanton but not killing him. He even told Gibbs everything about how McMillan had contacted him and offered him money.

Since Tony had confirmation of the warrant from the Judge, they took the prints as well as DNA sample. If he matched the cold cases in MDP, he’d go in for two homicides as well. In the grand scheme of things, it was a relatively smooth sailing case. Stanton’s killer had been identified, Tony’s keen eye of detail saved the life of a SEAL and the man’s work didn’t go to waste.

Gibbs wasn’t so sure why he still felt unsettled. It could be a great combination of things. His binging on alcohol for one, Tony for another or the fact that the killer was still out there.

But it didn’t feel like it was about the case. There was this phantom clock ticking at the back of his mind and it had been there for months now.

He was certain something was coming, he just didn’t know what.

* * *

Tony didn’t proclaim to have the Gut that his boss relied so much upon, but he knew something was up.

When Gibbs hadn’t showed up to work before them, Tony had been worried. Mary had said that Gibbs looked rattled, nearly fleeing his apartment without a word.

 

Finding Gibbs on his back, on the cold basement floor had nearly stopped his heart. For a few, long moments, Tony couldn’t make himself move. Stunned because he hadn’t anticipated this. He hadn’t left the HQ thinking that he’d find his boss on the floor, not moving. It took sometime for the roaring in his ears to subside and see that his boss was still breathing.

The stench of alcohol told him the rest as he gently woke the older man up, weak with relief.

The car ride to HQ had been weird too, Gibbs looked shaky and somewhat pale. Tony was seriously thinking of dragging his boss to Ducky, hoping Gibbs’ oldest friend would get the problem out of him but forcing him didn't seem like a good idea.

So he spent the entire morning carefully monitoring the older man, watching helplessly as all the headache and frustration visibly soured his mood. It took a mental argument to get Gibbs coffee but he knew his boss’ coffee addiction was only adding to his headache.

Of course, coffee helped, interrogating the suspect also placed Gibbs in a better mood. Still, Tony knew he wasn’t at hundred percent. So he was actually thankful that when they were required to go out on the field again, Gibbs was called into an important conference in MTac. He wasn’t bringing his A-game today and Tony already had a near heart-attack in the morning. He didn’t want to chance another one if things went south.

Problem? Things _did_ go south. By the time they found McMillan, they knew that Stanton’s death had nothing to do with the Navy and everything to do with the money he was apparently set to inherit from an uncle.

McMillan, trying to be smart, had locked herself in a fuckin’ day-care center, threatening children unless she got a free-ride out of the country. ‘ _Children. This just proves that women are hundred time more vicious than men when they reach that point_.’ He thought to himself. The woman had already shot a day-care worker in front of terrified kids and Tony didn’t have much time.

“McGee, Ziva, coordinate with the LEOs and call Balboa’s team for backup in case this blows.” He ordered, carefully locking away his primary weapon, deeply thankful that he wore his jeans today. they hid his secondary well. He removed his shirt and carefully slipped on a bullet-proof jacket, ensuring it was strapped correctly.

“Tony,” McGee hissed, “You can’t just walk in there!” He protested, “Boss will kill you.”

Tony arched a brow as he donned a looser, thicker shirt, it was the middle of winter and a think jersey wouldn't look suspicious. “Boss will understand McGee.”

“Damn it, Tony, we need a plan! This isn’t the time for heroism and pranks!” Ziva snapped, “We need to call Gibbs.”

“Call away.” Tony said lowly, “But you stop me from doing my job, I’ll write both of you up for insubordination.” His threat was dead serious, his eyes focused and icy. He stepped away from them with a scowl, “Now, as I said. Balboa for back-up, co-ordinate with MPD SWAT.” He bit out.

McGee reached out and grabbed his arm, “Tony-”

Tony grabbed his wrist and effortlessly removed the grip. “Your concern is duly noted and taken under advisement. Now, get!” McGee flinched at the sharp tone and took a step back, already reaching for his phone to call Balboa while Ziva called Gibbs.

Tony nodded to the SWAT captain, “You have any good vantage points?” He asked, looking at the snipers he could easily spot. Being Gibbs protege meant he had spent many long weekends with the man being personally trained in his craft. He was as good at making calculations and plotting kill-shots and according to his boss, better than any Fed or MDP sniper at taking his target down.

That was Gibbs’ pride talking but Tony didn’t dare disagree.

Captain Rice nodded, “Get her to the northeast corner, about eight feet away from the window. That’s my best sniper’s field of fire.” He advised. “You’re going in without a earwig?”

Tony nodded, “I don’t need the distraction.”

He clapped the captain on the back before slipping inside the building.

“... up, shut-up, shut-up!” A loud, frustrated voice snapped, almost drowned out by the voices of crying children.

There was a loud bang and Tony raced forward, sliding to a halt just outside the room door. He peeked inside and paled when he saw McMillan had actually shot a little kid. By first glance, he could tell it was just a graze but she was just a baby, no more than five years old.

He quickly pushed down all his fury and before she could fire another angry shot, he stepped in the room, a genial smile on his face. “Ok, let’s not do that.” He said, instantly getting her attention.

Tony didn’t even flinch when she pointed the gun at him, thankful it was off the child. “You’re gonna need those bullets to get out of here, lady. Do you really wanna waste them on some brats?” He asked and didn’t even expect her to just shoot.

He hissed when the bullet tore through his arm.

“Why are you here?” McMillan demanded, waving her weapon about. “You a cop?”

His keenly honed instinct told him not to answer in a positive. “No.” He said slowly, “some rich brats here so I’m a security guard. Just getting off duty.” He admitted, “I got them all out but I need to look after the rest of the kids too. You understand, right?” He asked.

She looked like she was about to shoot him again but remembered his point and realized it had merit. “What d’ya want then?”

“I can’t be seen running out when there are children here, lose the job.” He replied, “You’re gonna get out, right? Kids would make things difficult for you.” He said, “If you don’t know, each and every one of them is a fussy, whiny brat.” He spat out and watched, inwardly triumphant that she relaxed a bit. “If it wasn’t so hard for just a high-school graduate to get a job in this city, I wouldn’t even be working here.”

The disgruntled employee routine was working. He played by his injury too, wincing and squirming.

He shifted a little and looked at her pitifully, “Can I sit? It hurts, man.” He whined.

She sneered, “Man up, the kid’s taking it better than you!”

He flinched but kept an eye on the injured kid, who looked alarmingly pale.

“Look, lady, no one knows this but there’s an employees only exist.” He told her, “in the back. Woa, don’t go there!” He exclaimed, causing her to start, almost drop the gun, “Snipers out there, lady! Just like in the movie SWAT, with Colin Farrell and that awesome poker-shooting-training scene,” Just as he expected, she took a few scrambling, distracted steps back in surprise and the sniper took his shot with pin-point accuracy.

The round pierced her shoulder-blade, shattering it and Tony leapt forward, snatching her gun and immediately putting the safety on and removing the clip and tossing it away.

While she was squirming on the floor in pain, he took a few zip-ties from his pocket and secured her. The moment he was certain she was no longer a danger. He immediately raced towards the bleeding kid, finding a clean handkerchief and pressing against her wound. “Hey, honey, it’s alright.” He whispered soothingly to her, not looking at the dead-body of their likely caretaker. “I’m a Navy Cop,” He assured all the children, “And my friends are outside, already calling your parents and getting them here.”

“You’re a brave, brave girl,” He assured the little kid, rubbing her back soothingly, “My name’s Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.” He announced cheekily, drawing some tentative smiles. “And since you all were so brave today, you get to call me Tony. Very few people have that right, you know? Now, since we have matching owies, I think I should know you name too, right?”

The crying girl nodded shakily, “Mia.” She admitted.

Tony widened his eyes, “Mia? That such a pretty name. Sounds like a song, don’t you think? _Mia_ ~” He sung out musically, causing a few to giggle. He carried her and smiled when the other children started introducing themselves, just to hear him sing out their names.

It made him feel a bit like Julie Andrews but he wasn’t about to deny them their comfort.

The NCIS agent led them out of the building and immediately handed Mia to the paramedic. “Captain, McMillan’s wounded but alive. We have two DBs, who’re likely day-care workers.” Tony reported. The MPD were already corralling the kids and a couple of parents had already arrived.

“DiNozzo!” A familiar voice barked and he couldn’t help the smile that crossed his lips, even though his head was starting to feel woozy because of blood-loss. He almost swooned like some heroine as he turned around, the movement jarring his arm and making bile rise in his throat due to the intense pain.

Gibbs immediately reached out the steady him. “Damn it, I leave you alone for one moment!” He cursed, sharply gesturing a paramedic.

Now that the adrenalin had faded away, he felt faint, drained. Sometime between Gibbs’ curses and his own spinning head, they managed to upload him into the ambulance but after that, he knew nothing.

Well, he was screwed anyways.

* * *

“Agent Gibbs!” A voice exclaimed and he turned, immediately rising to his feet when he saw Mary rush towards him. “Is he alright?”

Gibbs gently caught her arm and guided her to a chair, ignoring everyone’s curiosity. “Yeah, Mary, he’s alright.” He assured, “There was some blood-loss but they were able to deal with it. You need to calm down, now.” He said in a low, soothing voice. “I thought I told you to wait until I sent someone to pick you up?”

She still looked worried but a little calmer. “I couldn’t wait. Blood-loss? How much blood-loss we’re talking about here?”

“Nothing to be very concerned about, miss.” Ducky intervened, “Tony is a strong young man, healthy and determined. Now, I don’t believe we’ve been introduced. I’m Donald Mallard, the ME at NCIS. Tony’s a dear friend.”

Mary smiled at him, “Yes, Dr. Ducky,” She identified and Ducky chuckled in agreement. “Mary Darwin. Tony’s sister.”

“Tony has a sister?” Abby blurted out, surprised. “I didn’t know that, Gibbs, did you know that?”

“Not until yesterday.” Gibbs replied dryly, observing her in concern. “You ok? I don’t think Tony or your husband is gonna like you rushing over like this.”

Mary rolled her eyes, “That’s because they’re overprotective arses.” She replied bluntly, “Besides, if Henry calls and I don’t have information about Tony, he’s gonna be worried.” She looked at others curiously before arching a brow demandingly at Gibbs, “Well, are you gonna introduce us or not?”

Gibbs smiled in amusement at her posh accent and daring expression. “They can do that themselves.”

She frowned, “You’re very rude.” She waved her finger at him, “Tony said you’re a man of few words and apparently _affectionate_ head-slaps, but he made no mention of rudeness.” She studied him with an intent expression, “But then again, he thinks you’ve hung the fuckin’ moon.”

Abby let out a giggle while McGee looked at her with wide eyes. Ziva was smirking in amusement.

Gibbs rolled his eyes but there was something in the way she spoke to him that reminded him of his Tony. The gesture was automatic when he gently tapped the back of her head in reprimand.

Mary stilled for a moment before her lips formed a wide smile, “Ah, now I get it. _Affectionate_ head-slaps.”

“I don’t claim to have Tony’s deductive skills,” She said after a moment of silence, “Well, outside of watching Sherlock a couple of thousand times,” She grinned. “but I bet I can guess who’s who. You-” She pointed at Abby, “are Abigail Sciuto, to be called Abby and nothing else.”

“Right on the money, but I’m easy to guess!” Abby replied enthusiastically.

Mary dipped her head in acceptance, tilting her head to the side, “And you’re Ziva David. Tony’s badass Mossad.” She said. Ziva simple nodded, looking disinterested.

“Curly hair and Harry Potter spectacles means Jimmy Palmer. Tony said you were cute too.” Palmer blushed. “And that leaves Tim McGee, ye of a thousand pouts.”

McGee flushed while Abby let out a helpless burst of laughter before slapping her hand on the mouth. Ziva smirked while Gibbs slid an amused glance at McGee. The man did tend to pout a lot.

Mary abruptly turned serious, “What happened?”

Gibbs sighed, “Hostage situation in a day-care center.” He explained, “The woman wasn’t good with the gun but was a lucky shot. .22 caliber, deep that nicked the artery.” The shot had been a dangerous one, going between Tony’s arm and side. It grazed his inner arm which told him she wasn’t aiming and if she wasn’t aiming, she could’ve hit anything. “Very little muscle damage so he’ll be back to full function in about a month.”

“The blood loss was concerning.” Ducky commented. “I’m pretty certain he lost about twenty percent but not enough to get him into shock. His hemoglobin levels are low so he needs plenty of rest, good food and fluids. I wouldn’t recommend anything less than two weeks of leave before desk-duty and a couple more before field work, Jethro.”

Gibbs sighed and nodded. “McGee,” He called, “Go with Mary and help her pack, she and DiNozzo are staying at my place at the moment.” Before Mary could even protest, he arched a brow sternly.

An indecipherable look crossed her face and she nodded, suddenly smiling in amusement. “Can I see Tony before you pack me off like a child?” She asked teasingly.

Gibbs huffed and nodded before turning to others, “You’ve all seen him, no need to stay. There’s still work to be done. Ziva, go back and start processing McMillan and Swanson. Abby, finish up with the evidence work and log. Ducky,”

“Process the new guests on my tables, yes, Gibbs.” He replied, “Come along, Mr. Palmer.”

The lead agent paused for a moment before sighing, “McGee, call Wilder and let him know about the situation.” He said reluctantly, “Mary, come.” He led her to DiNozzo’s room.

“Oh dear Lord, he looks pale.” Mary breathed out worriedly, reaching forward to cup Tony’s cheek. “And cool. Are you certain he’s alright, Agent Gibbs?”

Gibbs nodded, slumping against the wall as Mary sat down on the only chair in the room. “This isn’t his first rodeo,” He replied dryly, “He’ll be fine.”

Mary was silent for a moment, gently combing her fingers through his hair. “And here I was, congratulating myself that at least the second most important man in my life wasn’t in the military.”

Gibbs softened at that, sighing. “He won’t get into as many dangerous situations as your SAS husband but… a bullet’s a bullet, whether on home soil or some foreign desert.” He looked at her, “If it’s any comfort, I’ve personally trained him to be the best he can be.”

She smiled softly at him, “I know.” Reaching forward, she grasped Tony’s hand, rubbing his knuckles. “He admires you a great deal.” She admitted softly. “Respects you a lot too. A rare thing these days, I think. That kind of love and respect.”

Gibbs didn’t say anything, just looking at Tony.

“And I didn’t think that was returned.” The lead agent stiffened, turning to look at her in surprise. “The way he described your interactions… it seemed like a highly unequal relationship… even for boss and subordinate, let alone for friends.”

And suddenly, Gibbs got it. The realization was so intense that he just stared at Tony, unable to hear what Mary was saying. He replayed their relationship over the years and it was like a veil had lifted from his eyes.

_Equals_.

They had never been equals. Tony had always treated him with a degree of fearful respect that all his agents gave him, even though he sometimes managed to wrestle it down. Everyone commented on his loyalty, Fornell had even compared them to dog and master one time and it never occurred to Gibbs how unjust that was.

That had changed. It wasn’t distance, it was freedom. Tony had shed that intense dependency he had on Gibbs’ approval, on Gibbs’ regard and taken a step away. Somehow, without even knowing it, Tony had done the best thing he could’ve ever done for their relationship.

He had made them equals.

It didn’t mean that Tony didn’t care about him, it didn’t mean that Tony was pulling away completely. Hadn’t that morning proven it? Just how carefully Tony had watched him? How gently he had helped him through the hang-over?

Suddenly, all pieces of the puzzle just fit and something unhinged in his chest. He let out a deep, unhindered breath for the first time in months and smiled.

“-t Gibbs? Are you alright?” Mary asked.

“Yeah, just thinking.” He waved her off and glanced at his watch, “Mary, it’s getting late. Why don’t you go with McGee and get things ready. He’ll drop you off at my place before dinner time.”

She looked at him intently, “Agent Gibbs, I can stay alone for a few days.”

He shook his head, “Tony’ll need some lookin’ after and he won’t stay at my place if you’re alone in his apartment. Besides, I live in a better neighborhood so you’ll like it. Parks and friendly people.” He assured. “Unless there’s a reason you wanna stay in Tony’s apartment. You work in DC or something?”

Mary shook her head, “I’m an editor so no, as long as there’s internet access, I don’t mind.”

Gibbs nodded, “McGee set it up. I don’t use it much. He’ll tell you everything about it.”

She agreed and after one final look at Tony, she walked out of the room, finally leaving him alone to deal with the revelation. He sat down heavily on the chair and bowed his head, letting out a small, disbelieving laugh.

This changed everything. Subconsciously, he had begun to recognize it. It changed how he reacted to Tony, how he spoke to him and how much leverage he gave to his opinion. It explained why he let Tony coddle him a bit, why he hadn’t demanded coffee when his head was pounding. He simply obeyed his SFA’s directive to not drink it.

He hadn’t drunk it until Tony brought it for him.

It was a small thing, but it was telling. Threats about Ducky or not, he hadn’t gone against DiNozzo’s instructions. If Tony had demanded he stay at home, fought him on it, Gibbs realized that he’d have given it.

_Equals_.

Letting out an amused huff, he reached towards Tony, running his fingers down the younger man’s cheek. “You’re a wonder, Tony.” He whispered and watched, eyes intent and dark as his thumb caressed the corner of Tony’s lip. “And I’m done staying away.”

****  


* * *


	2. In Transit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no restraint. Really. Anyways, the two chapters are now three. I should be done with the last part in a few days, so please bear with me. If it's any consolation, this is a big chapter too. I mean, huge. I've tried to ensure both characters are as in-character as possible. I think I've accomplished that, just let me know. Comments on how this relationship is progressing according to you will be welcome and appreciated. 
> 
> Music in this chapter too. I'll give links in the relevant places but here too. 
> 
> 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mhujM7T1_fQ  
> 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CrULwmbRYTY
> 
> In other news, I have a brand new beta-reader! The wonderful AnyaMcL will be checking to see if I screw up somewhere and ensure you guys get the best quality material :) I'm grateful so big kudos to her.
> 
> Anyways, cheers! Have fun!

 

In Transit

* * *

“ _Agent Gibbs, how’s Agent DiNozzo?_ ” The SecNav asked after Gibbs finished giving his report. “ _The injury wasn’t too serious, I hope?_ ”

Gibbs detected the underlying question and bit back a frown. “He’ll recover, regain full-mobility in about a month.” He replied. “It was just a deep graze, didn’t take out a chunk of muscle.”

_“I see._ ” The SecNav nodded, “ _Good. I, of course, wished to speak to him personally but that can wait. His work with Naval Intelligence to get Lieutenant Commander Deller out was exemplary. I just finished reading his and Commander Wilder’s reports. Very thorough, very careful and meticulous. You must be proud of your protege, Gibbs._ ”

Gibbs smiled faintly, dipping his head a little to hide his pleasure. It was always like this. Whenever DiNozzo succeeded in something, Gibbs felt pride down to his very bones. “He’ll be pleased to hear that, sir.”

“ _He’ll be commended for this, of course._ ” SecNav continued, “ _Though I suspect, like all other times, he’ll shrug it off. Of all things you could’ve passed down to him, you gave him this._ ” The man sounded amused.

Gibbs smirked, shrugging. “I’ll accept on his behalf, sir.” Vance looked surprised by the exchange but didn’t comment. “But don’t go blaming that habit on me. He did this even when he was in PD.” That was classic Tony, whine and moan about the smallest things and be stoic about the big disasters or risks he took. Sometimes, Tony was almost allergic to compliments, always looking for traps in honeyed words.

It was actually a pretty good gauge to see who Tony trusted and who he didn’t. He took compliments from Gibbs with genuine, effervescent pleasure. Praise from Mary, too, were easily accepted.

Anyone else though, might get a dismissive shrug or a careful misdirection.

“ _I suspect Deller would like to meet him once he’s stateside and briefed._ ” The SecNav said, “ _He’ll contact you when he’d ready._ ” After that, the SecNav dismissed him. Gibbs was pleased to walk out of MTAC and go back to work. With Mary keeping DiNozzo company, he didn’t have to worry about the younger man too much. He couldn’t afford to be distracted by him while on the job, after all.

When he entered the bullpen, he paused, narrowing his eyes at the tall figure sitting at Tony’s desk. Ziva, McGee and even Abby were all around him, looking at him in keen interest.

“... long time.” Abby said and Gibbs arched a brow, casually sitting at his desk, smirking when they didn’t notice him. “Tony’s more love them and leave them type. I can’t believe he dated you for over a year and didn’t even mention it!”

Ziva looked intrigued, “I did not know he was even interested in men.”

McGee nodded, “With how he reacted with the entire Commander Voss thing, I didn’t think he was interested in men either. In fact, I thought he was mildly homophobic at the time.”

Wilder laughed at that, something smug in his smile. “Nah, Tony’s not homophobic, not by a long shot. Why does it surprise you, though?” He asked curiously, “Getting private information out of T is like pulling teeth on a good day and impossible when he’s at his most stubborn.”

McGee scoffed, “Please, he airs out details of his various affairs and problems to all the sundry!” He protested.

At that, Wilder looked faintly amused, “If you say so.” He chuckled. “T and I didn’t work out because neither of us could do long distance.” He admitted with a shrug, “Though now that I’m based in DC, I think we’ll give it a shot again. He’s gotten badass over the years.” There was something soft and appreciative in his smile. “Though I’m surprised that you guys got him to stay at home with a graze. I remember that one time when he had a penny sized hole in his thigh and he still went to work after a day of recovery.”

“That’s all bossman.” Abby replied cheerfully. “Tony never defies an order from Gibbs!”

“Order?” Wilder chuckled, “That’s interesting.”

“Why?” Ziva asked. She, more than the others, was starting to _get_ Tony. Gibbs knew that his SFA wouldn’t keep her fooling for long. Part of the reason why she was always so irritated with him was because she couldn’t read him well and sometimes, not at all.

“Nothing. Just that Gibbs must be something for Tony give him that much authority.” Wilder shrugged, “T-man’s always been the alpha in the crowd, ya know. He used to prowl like a jungle-cat during those frat parties of his. Very sexy.”

“Ya gonna sit and gossip like a bunch of housewives or get work done?” Gibbs snapped, having enough. He leveled a steely gaze at Wilder. “Why are you here, Wilder?”

Wilder looked beyond his startled, scrambling agents and met Gibbs’ gaze. “Came to meet Tony, Gunny, why else would I be here? I tried calling but it went to voicemail.” He explained, looking at the older man in consideration, “And he’s not at his apartment. I’m guessing he’s staying with you?”

Gibbs nodded.

“Do I get to visit?” He asked with a smirk.

The NCIS agent hesitated before shrugging, “That’s up to DiNozzo.” As much as he would like to keep this man from Tony, it wasn’t his call and he was too old to justify such immaturity. “I’ll have him call you.”

He watched as Wilder nodded and walked away before turning to meet Abby’s inquisitive eyes. “Did you know Tony was a bi?” She asked, “And where did this sister come from?”

Gibbs leaned back in his eyes, keeping his eyes on her but his expression bland and disinterested. “Mary’s the daughter of Senior’s new wife. They got along well, she needed to stay with someone while her husband was posted abroad. DiNozzo offered.” He replied, “As for your other question, yes, I did and that’ll be that last discussion we’re having about his private life.”

“But Gibbs! All this is so interesting!” She insisted. “Wouldn’t it be cool if he got into a serious relationship with the guy?” She asked and out of the corner of his eyes, he could see McGee glance at them with interest while Ziva looked too focused on her computer to not be listening. “I mean, Aaron’s very handsome… well, not as handsome as you or Tony, but very impressive. They’ll make a good pair.”

‘ _Over my dead body_.’ He thought before waving his hand in a sharp, dismissive gesture. “Regardless. We have work to do and I’m already a man short. Don’t waste my time.” Abby pouted but didn’t push him. She kissed his cheek before spinning around and leaving the bullpen.

Thankfully, the day passed without any new case falling on their lap. Gibbs dismissed them all at five before sweeping out of the building himself.

His home was warm and welcoming when he slipped in, Mary’s animated voice and Tony’s chuckles extinguishing the cold silence that usually lingered in the air. He stepped forward quietly, smiling when he saw DiNozzo on the couch with his head on Mary’s lap, gesturing with his uninjured hand.

“-ly, I thought, oh shit, McGoo, what didya do? He was so cute then, Mar. All probie innocence, easy to rile up and easy to soothe.” Tony smirked.

“You were so cruel.” Mary giggled, “I know hazing’s a practice but really, Tony, did you need to do that?”

“Of course.” Tony insisted, “He needed to grow a spine. He was scared of me, Mar! And I’m like a puppy compared to Gibbs. I knew boss wanted someone like him on the team and told Kate that we really needed to start breaking him in. He was all new and shiny.”

“Hush, you’re no puppy.” She insisted. “I guess you’d be loathe to lose enough control to actually let any unsanctioned emotion slip, let alone anger.”

Tony looked a bit unguarded at that moment and Gibbs took the time to appreciate it. “You haven’t seen boss angry.”

Mary laughed, shaking her head. “No, I haven’t and I won’t be surprised if he’s formidable. But anger from him would came as no surprise.” She tapped Tony’s forehead. “But from you? _Real_ anger? If you cared to show it, I suspect it would be a sight to see.”

“Oh, it is.” Gibbs said knowingly, smirking when both of their started and looked at him surprise. “And it’s a rare, very stunning treat.”

Mary smiled in amusement while Tony huffed. “Come on, boss. Why don’t you join the fun?” He asked sarcastically.

Gibbs stalked forward before leaning down, his nose almost brushing Tony’s. He watched, amused as DiNozzo laid there, absolutely still, green eyes wide and wondering. “Tell me Tony,” he asked, his voice low, “How’s the arm?”

With Gibbs so close, staring straight into his eyes, Tony couldn’t retreat, trying to deflect the concern. Under that direct gaze, he couldn’t lie. “Hurts, but it’s manageable.”

The older man studied him intently for a long moment before straightening. He pretended not to hear DiNozzo’s carefully released breath and Mary’s giggle as he shed his coat and removed his shoes. “What do you guys want for dinner?” He asked, stretching and rubbing the back of his head. “We don’t have much at the moment-”

“Oh, Tony and I took care of it.” Mary waved him off and he glanced at his SFA sharply. He had ordered Tony to stick either to the bed or the couch. “Cathy, your neighbor, was happy to let me accompany her to get some staples and Tony gave me instructions on how to make his killer baked salmon recipe.” She smiled when Tony sat up with a grunt, flexing the fingers of his injured hand. “It should be ready in about 20 minutes or so, right, Tony?”

“Yeah, well, the veggies will be done soon, five minutes at the most.” Tony instructed, “Take out the tray and if the potatoes are done, put the salmon fillet on them and put it back in for fifteen minutes.” He had a very lovely Pinot Noir at home that would’ve been wonderful with baked salmon but just as well he didn’t have it on hand. Mary wouldn’t drink, after all.

“I’ll handle it.” Gibbs said, seeing the fillets were already done and just needed to bake. He knew Tony didn’t cook often and he couldn’t cook like a pro but there were a few dishes that Tony cooked well and they were as near perfection as food could get. So the baked salmon was a rare treat, since regardless of who cooked, it was Tony’s recipe.

He checked the vegetables as Mary and Tony resumed their small, teasing banter. With salmon in the oven, he walked back to the living room, relaxing on the chair with a beer. “So it was a dull day in the office, huh boss?” Tony asked.

Gibbs nodded, placing his feet on the coffee table while watching Tony lazily. “No case.” He replied, “But SecNav wants to award you commendation for getting Lt. Cmdr. Deller home.” Tony grimaced and shrugged, “And your buddy Wilder showed up. The babies,” He quoted Tony, much to the younger man’s amusement, “pounced on him trying to dig up secrets about your more colorful dating history.”

Tony laughed, “Wilder’s not gonna give them anything.” He smirked. “That’d mean he’d have to admit it that he chickened out of long-distance relationship.”

Mary looked curious while Gibbs arched a brow, “He told us that neither of you could do long-distance.”

Tony scoffed, concealing a wince when he accidentally brushed his arm against his side. “He’d say that.”

“He also said he’d like to start over with you.” Gibbs said, his voice casual even as he kept his eyes intent on DiNozzo. “Which Abby was excited about.”

Tony raised his brows, tilting his head to the side in consideration. That fact that he was even thinking about it rattled Gibbs. Mary was looking at Tony in interest. “You’re gonna consider it, Tony?”

“No.” The younger man said, shaking his head, “I’m just confused. I think he might be pulling Abby’s tail, boss. He likes to do that. Straight from the horse's mouth, he’s interested in Elijah Moore, you know the tall, blonde, gorgeous.” He wriggled his eyebrows at Gibbs with a smile. “The Assistant DA.”

Gibbs smiled a faint smile at Tony’s playfulness. His Tony was in a mood. He had expected him to be quite bored with nothing to do but apparently Mary was able to keep him in entertained enough. His fingers itched to touch but he controlled the impulse. Not with Mary watching.

The conversation flowed smoothly through dinner though Gibbs didn’t have to speak much at all. Both Tony and Mary spoke enough for him, always directing some opinions or tidbits towards him, keeping him in the conversation without requiring much of a response from him. The salmon was delicious and Mary brought out a small bowls of fruit salad for dessert.

He hadn’t had fruit salad since Kelly, especially not with a dollop of cream on it. Tony and Mary were gleeful over it, going for vanilla ice-cream instead of cream and snickering like a couple of brats with some secret.

This was a rare shade of DiNozzo’s humor; innocent and genuine. Obviously they were reliving a memory that made them laugh like that. Gibbs wasn’t curious about it, simply enjoying how Tony’s face was bright with laughter and carefree. With dinner done, Mary retired, kissing Tony’s cheek before smiling at him and walking away to the guest room.

Gibbs put the dishes away, in no mood to wash and he knew that if DiNozzo had been in shipshape, those dishes wouldn’t have remained long in the sink. He picked a bottle of beer before hesitating for a bit. Tony was on medication and knowing his SFA, he hadn’t taken his painkillers.

Alcohol wouldn’t be a good idea.

He put the bottle back before walking out of the kitchen, finding Tony absent. Frowning, he headed to the basement, not really surprised to see Tony there, running his hand along the skeleton of the boat, his expression thoughtful.

Smiling to himself, he walked forward until he was at Tony’s back.

Now he could indulge.

He reached forward and undid Tony’s sling, ignoring the younger man’s startled expression. He gently raised the arm and looked at the bandage. The graze had required several stitches and they most likely needed to be checked.

“Boss?”

“Hmm?”

“It’s alright. I was careful with it.” Tony assured.

“Then you wouldn’t mind me checking.” Gibbs replied, loosening the bandages. The skin around it wasn’t hot but it was red, irritated. Aside from a few red flakes, no blood though the length and breadth of the wound drew a sharp hiss from him. On the inner arm, with the wound constantly brushing against the body, it had to hurt. “You aren’t being honest with me, Tony.” He said. “This must sting badly.”

Tony sighed, leaning against the boat. “Nothing I can’t handle, boss.” He admitted. “And I promise to take the pills before bed.”

Gibbs gently cleaned and dressed the wound, trying to find a way he could prevent the inner arm from touching Tony’s side without straining the shoulder. With no solution he pulled away, watching as DiNozzo ignored the sling and flexed his arm. “It’s actually not that bad.” He said with a small smile, “If it was on the outside, it wouldn’t have bothered me much.” He hissed when he stretched his hand to shoulder level and Gibbs growled, reaching forward to gently lower the arm.

“Stop playing, Tony.” He reprimanded, running a hand down Tony’s right shoulder. He knew that holding the arm gingerly for nearly two days had strained it.

The younger man let his head drop. Gibbs soothingly massaged the shoulder and the neck, brushing his thumb gently against the skin under his ear. Tony shuddered before going forcefully still, sucking in a shallow breath. Sharp blue eyes catalogued the hastily suppressed reaction. Apparently, that place was sensitive. So of course, he kept at it with a slow smile. Tony had his head down but there was a gradual, delicious flush crawling up his neck and Gibbs wanted to _taste_. Only rigid self-control held that desire at bay.

Everything was dead silent as Gibbs kept his heated gaze focused on Tony, his hand sliding along the younger man’s shoulder. He knew he was teasing, keeping the touch on his shoulder firm and soothing but touching Tony’s neck in nothing but a light, gentle caress. It was almost hypnotic, the intensity of the air between them and Tony’s complete stillness. His pulse was rapid under Gibbs’ fingers and his breathing carefully modulated. It would take so little, just to slide his hand upward, cup Tony’s face and pull him into a kiss. It would be easy, natural and Tony would come to him.

He almost leaned forward, seduced by everything, by Tony’s warmth, his silent acceptance, by the subtle scent of his fancy cologne. ‘ _Easy Jethro..._ ’ A voice in his mind cautioned him, ‘ _Not now._ ’

There was a breach that needed to be healed and Gibbs couldn’t rush it. They had to reestablish themselves as friends once again before he dared to take anything further. Tony had become content with the one-sided feelings and Gibbs didn’t want to start on that. He wanted his SFA to be on firm ground before they went ahead into a relationship that they both desperately wanted.

With a breath, he pushed his desire away and moved his hand to the back of Tony’s head, ruffling his hair. “Feel better?”

Tony started, looking like he was coming out of a daze and nodded with a smile, leaning back like he wanted to get away. While Gibbs did want to take it slow, he didn’t want to give room for Tony to step back. Drawing on skills that got him four wives and many lovers, he read Tony’s body language easily and simply stepped forward, reaching beyond the younger man to get his sander.

The close proximity made his Tony’s eyes dart away like he was trying to hide from Gibbs.

He decided to retreat a bit and stepped to the side, nonchalantly starting to sand the wood.

“Boss… I’m feeling a bit better, now.” Tony began after a while, “So I was thinking that I’ll take the couch from tonight and you can return to your bed.” Gibbs slid him a glance, the frankly derisive expression letting him know exactly what he thought about that. “Come on, boss, the couch’s comfortable. I don’t mind.”

Gibbs rubbed his hand down the wood, a secretive smile lingering on his lips. “If you’re so worried about me sleeping in the couch, we’ll just share. The bed’s certainly big enough.”

Tony paled, “Er, no boss. I’m telling you, I can take the couch. It’s surprisingly comfortable.”

“Tony, either we share or I take the couch but you’re not getting the couch.” Gibbs said, not looking at him. Tony’s response would be interesting and somewhat telling too. His own thoughts were a bit ambiguous on that. Sleeping in the same bed as Tony was be a test of patience and restraint and he didn’t know he had that much strength.

Not against Tony.

“We could share.” Tony said tentatively, “But I gotta tell you boss, I sprawl.” Tony smirked.

Seeing the good humor back, Gibbs’ lips twitched up at the corner and he turned to glance at his SFA, “I’m sure you do.” He chuckled lightly and Tony flushed at being caught in the little lie. Gibbs had seen Tony sleep enough times to know the man _didn’t_ sprawl. He turned his attention back to his boat.

They enjoyed silence for a while before Gibbs gestured towards the stairs, “I can see you holding back a yawn, DiNozzo.” And he needed some time alone with his thoughts.

It seemed Tony understood that easily because he nodded with a smile and headed for the stairs, “Night boss.” Gibbs grunted in reply and once the younger man was out of sight, he took out the bottle of Bourbon and poured himself some.

Tony wasn’t an idiot, and Gibbs was being far from subtle. It concerned him that his SFA hadn’t questioned his proximity or his touches. He couldn’t get a read on what he was thinking but they had time and Gibbs was confident that things would take their natural course.

He stayed in the basement for a long while, settling down. There was nothing on his mind but the thoughts of shaping wood and letting his body fall into the rhythm. He felt his shoulders ease, his mind drift away and a sort of meditative calm blanket him. The house became quiet around him, Tony’s movements stopping and sound of cars and people muting slowly. This was his favorite time of the day, when everything was at rest and he could just drift in the silence.

When sleep tugged at his eyelids, he set his sander aside, running a hand down one of the ribs of his boat before walking out of the basement.

Tony was sound asleep, a half full glass of water on the bedside table telling him that the man had taken his meds. Gibbs washed up before heading towards the bed. A small, affectionate smile tugged at his lips as he peered down at his SFA. Tony didn’t even stir when he reached out and ran his fingers down the younger man’s cheek.

He was sleep warm and beautiful like that, looking healthy and content. Gibbs combed his fingers through the lightened hair before slipping into bed. Tony’s injured arm was away from his body but he was sleeping in a slightly awkward position. Amused, Gibbs shifted the pliant body so that Tony’s hand was propped up on his stomach. Perhaps he was taking too many liberties, being too confident.

But it was a confidence that Tony himself had given him. For all his slow withdrawal, Gibbs had never doubted that Tony really loved him. Now whether it was the kind of love that Gibbs _wanted_ , of that, he wasn’t certain. He wanted to see how his SFA would react to him and so far, the signs had been encouraging.

Gently, he guided Tony’s head to his shoulder, hushing him when he stirred and ran his hand up and down the younger man’s back. Tony settled after shifting a little closer, bringing a smile to Gibbs’ lips. With the younger man safe and comfortable by him, Gibbs drifted off to sleep.

Only to wake up with a start just as the sun was touching the horizon. Gibbs snatched his cellphone off the nightstand and quickly received the call. “Gibbs.” He rasped, his arm instinctively curling around Tony in a protective gesture.

“ _Boss, Lieutenant found in Anacostia park, LEOs on the scene say it’s odd._ ” McGee’s voice came through. “ _Almost ritualistic_.”

“Meet me there in forty minutes.” He ordered as Tony stirred. Gibbs shut the phone before soothing his SFA back to sleep. “Easy there, darlin’” He whispered as green eyes blinked open for a few seconds before falling close once again. He lingered, running his fingers through Tony’s hair, keeping an ear on his breathing. Once he was certain Tony wouldn’t wake if he was moved, Gibbs turned his body and gently guided Tony’s head to the pillow. He paused again, running his knuckles down the younger man’s cheek before using his pillow to place Tony’s hand on.

Once he was sure his SFA was comfortable and still sleeping soundly, he noiselessly slipped out of the bed and got ready for the day.

After brushing a light kiss against Tony’s forehead, he left his house, feeling better than he had in a long time.

* * *

“Really?” Tony asked, his voice exited. He hadn’t expected for his boss to bring the topic out on his own. His physical therapy sessions were going great and the pain in his arm was almost reduced to zero. His therapist had said that he could return to desk-duty but that had to wait till Monday.

What he didn’t expect, though, was Gibbs to say that he’d be helping him re-certify for the gun. “Yes, I booked the training ground for both days and a room in the hotel nearby” Gibbs replied as they drove to some surprise destination. “We’ll train both with your normal guns and some rifles. We’ve been letting that go in the recent years.”

Tony nodded, there had been a time when every year, Gibbs would take him out on the range for a weekend just to shoot and teaching him sniper skills. Those were his most cherished memories with the older man but he had never thought he’d get that back.

Not with the way things were going with them for the past few years.

Obviously, though, something was different now. Gibbs was the same stern, no nonsense guy, but something about his behavior was softer, especially with Tony. Sharing a bed with the guy you desperately loved should’ve been nerve wracking but it wasn’t. He always fell asleep before boss came to bed and woke after the older man was awake and midway through his morning run. The few times he woke up in the middle of the night, he found himself firmly held against the older man, an arm wrapped around his body. No matter how much he tried, Gibbs always seemed to pull him in and keep him close.

It didn’t seem like his boss minded.

At his boss’ glance, Tony grinned, pleased, “Thanks, boss!”  

They reached the range soon and suddenly, it felt like the old times were back. Tony started with his SIG, doing a few practice shots. The recoil from the weapon stung and he hissed.

Gibbs stepped behind him, bracing him. “You alright?”

Tony nodded curtly, “Yeah, boss.” He tried step away but Gibbs caught his hand took the gun. Tony flexed his fingers before moving his arm, trying to get rid of the pain or get used to it. He could feel Gibbs watching him intently.

“Ready to aim?” Gibbs asked after handing him the gun back.

Tony took a deep breath and settled himself, feeling the familiar weight of his gun. With a nod, he took aim, disregarding the warm hand on his back for the moment. The first shot stung before he went through it, accepted the pain, let it bring him focus before he fired again. And again, until the clip was empty.

“Two shots wide.” Gibbs said and Tony winced, “One slightly off and two center.” Tony reloaded his gun, flexed his fingers and tried again with worse results. He let out a frustrated grunt only to freeze when he felt Gibbs almost pressing against his back.

“Easy.” The older man whispered into his ear. Tony swallowed, forcing back a shiver. “You’ve done this before, Tony.” Gibbs assured. “Patience.”

Focusing once again, he aimed and shot.

It was a mix of good and bad, the entire morning. By the time he was done practicing with his SIG, his grouping was better, but his nerves were shot to hell.

Boss was cruel, brushing his finger along his wrist just as his adjusted his grip, pressing against his back and breathing against his ear when he whispered instructions. He couldn’t bring himself to question Gibbs about his unusually tactile behavior. He didn’t know if it was deliberate. If it wasn’t, he didn’t want to lose the intimacy that it caused by making his boss realize what he was doing.

They stopped for lunch, casually discussing Tony’s progress. The younger man could find no evidence that there was anything but his performance on Gibbs’ mind. “How much does it hurt?” His boss asked, his direct gaze demanding an honest answer.

Tony flexed his fingers. A graze always took a longer time to heal than one actually anticipated. “‘Tis not bad, boss.” He replied truthfully, “Stings and the arm feels sorta stiff.” He admitted. “I think the anticipation of pain is making me hesitate in pulling the trigger, screwing my aim.”

Gibbs nodded knowingly, that was always the problem. Everyone’s natural instinct was to avoid pain and in situations like this, no one, not even the former Marine Scout Sniper would’ve been immune. “Nothing left to do but practice.” The lead agent said with a shrug. “Once you return to work on Monday, you can practice everyday. You’ll be shipshape in no time.” Gibbs eyes were intent on his face, bright and piercing. He didn’t say anything more, just watched Tony with a steady, patient gaze.

Tony looked away, feeling a slow flush crawl up his neck as his mind desperately tried to find something to talk about. “Mar’s gonna have a boy.” He blurted out finally. “We found out during yesterday’s appointment.”

Gibbs voice was faintly amused, “Is that so?”

“Yeah, she wanted to wait but Henry was impatient to know.” Tony said, acutely aware of the hot, pale eyes on him, taking in all his little slips and probably coming to all the right conclusions. “Henry’s gonna return soon.” He said, “Mar wants me to go to the kid’s Christening and stand as godfather.” He said softly, a pleased smile on his lips.

“Hmm.” The older man voiced as he paid for the lunch before Tony could even suggest they go dutch. Gibbs actually waited for him to finish his coffee before gesturing at the door.

“Anyways, I was thinking, boss, that you could come with?” He asked, “Henry’s got a small family estate in Lincolnshire, an old, beautiful house surrounded by nothing but green farmland. It’ll be only for a few days.”

“We’ll see.” Gibbs replied noncommittally, placing a hand on Tony’s back naturally, like the gesture implied nothing. The younger man tried to ignore it, to continue talking as casually as possible until they reached the gun-range.

Tony was the only one, that he knew, who was ever allowed to even _touch_ Gibbs USMC M40A1 sniper rifle, let alone shoot from it. The one time that Abby had asked to take a shot at it, the Marine had simply looked at her, silently conveying that would never happen. Tony knew that Abby didn’t like that. She was almost childishly possessive of Gibbs sometimes and the moment it became apparent that Gibbs was giving someone else the special treatment, she sulked.

The loss of those practice sessions was something Tony had intensely regretted, mostly because it was the one thing that Gibbs didn’t share with anyone else.

Perhaps his boss exactly how he felt about it, judging by the small smile on his lips when he handed Tony the rifle.

Tony spent the entire afternoon lying on his front, shooting various targets with Gibbs’ whispered instructions and corrections. Shooting from the M40A1 seemed easier on his wound than his SIG P228. It didn’t take him long to fall into a sort of meditative focus with nothing in his world other than his targets, the powerful and precise weapon in front of him and Gibbs.

This was the very essence of the man, his craft, his protege and his gun, all in one place.

By the end of the session, Tony was back to his former proficiency with the rifle and almost good as before with his SIG. He sat back on the ground, tracing the lines of Gibbs’ sniper rifle as his boss spoke to some acquaintance of his.

Something had clicked into place, he didn’t know what. For the past few months, Tony had felt like he was in a limbo, waiting. Almost like a sniper, settling down for a long day of scouting. He didn’t know what was different between him and Gibbs but it no longer felt like it used to. The entire vibe he got from his boss was different. It felt, almost, like respect. There was something gentle in the way Gibbs spoke to him now but it didn’t feel restrained or distant.

Tony didn’t know what to think. He didn’t know if it was something he should wo-

He started when a warm hand landed on his nape. “Easy,” Gibbs murmured, amused and gentle. Tony frowned, an echo of ‘ _darlin’_ ’ in that same smooth voice filtering through his mind. He had never heard the boss use such an endearment before so he had no idea why such a thought entered his mind.

“Lost in thought, DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked, a calloused thumb brushing the skin behind his ear. “You’re getting better.”

Tony dipped his head in acknowledgment, “Glad to know.” He raised his injured hand and flexed his fingers, feeling oddly at peace. “We’re heading back?” He asked.

“Yeah.” His boss replied gruffly, standing up and hauling him to his feet in an unexpected gesture. Tony stumbled a little before glaring at his boss. He didn’t even realize that his hands had come to rest on Gibbs’ chest until he felt his boss’ arm go around his back to steady him.

The smirk was decidedly roguish and Tony felt like he was prey, pinned by that serious, blatant gaze.

“You did that on purpose.” Tony breathed out.

Blue eyes twinkled and the warm hand slid up his back with near stunning confidence and possessiveness before settling on his nape. “Perhaps.” Gibbs teased before glancing beyond him. “Wilder.”

Tony stilled and looked over his shoulder to see Aaron watching them narrowly, his eyebrows arched in interest. “Hey bud, what’re you doing here?” The SFA asked, pulling back from Gibbs. The older man allowed some distance but kept his hand on Tony’s back. “I thought you had a weekend trip to Deep Creek Lake planned.” His friend had invited him before Gibbs had clearly laid claim on Tony’s time so he had to deny it.

“There’s no use going there alone, is there?” Aaron asked, looking beyond Tony to meet Gibbs’ eyes. “You shot good, T-man.” He grinned, “You might even surpass your mentor.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Right.” He looked at the gun in his hand and smiled, “You came to shoot too?”

“Yeah.” Wilder nodded before getting a sly glint in his eyes. “You know, buddy, if you’re interested, I can give you some more pointers. I mean, it’s been awhile since Gunny saw real action, ain’t that right, Gibbs? You must’ve lost some of your edge not using those skills in real combat.”

“Ya think so?” Gibbs asked, a brow arched.

Tony took a step back, an amused smile curling as his lips.

“Only natural. One can’t say young forever, after all. Old age brings on all sorts of things, shaking hands, less keen eyesight, less keen _mind_.” Wilder said, crossing his arms. Tony knew his friend enough to know that Wilder didn’t mean a _single_ word of it. Aaron came from a long line of military servicemen and practically worshiped the ground his father, a Medal of Honor winner and a Marine, walked on. He’d be the last person to believe a man like Gibbs would ever lose his edge.

Anyone else, Tony would’ve slugged them for daring to insult Gibbs. His protectiveness for his boss was always kept in check by the man’s own disapproval for anything that resembled coddling. It was obvious that Aaron was playing a game and if he got bitten by it, Tony wasn’t gonna step forward to stop it.

“Wanna put your money where your mouth is, _buddy_?” Gibbs asked and Tony arched a brow in surprise. He didn’t think that his boss would fall for such a blatant challenge but Wilder had set Gibbs off from the moment the two met.

Aaron smirked, something close to triumph flashing in his eyes. “Sure Gunny. Let’s have it.” They set the parameters to test for the longest shot, the most difficult shot, the most number of successive kill-shots and a sniper’s equivalent of an obstacle course.

‘ _Would you look at that_ ,’ Tony thought to himself dryly as they set everything up, ‘ _Two alpha males quarreling._ ’ The sheer entertainment factor made him wish for some popcorn and Mary’s company.

Not that he’d risk bringing Mary here in her condition.

When everything was set, Wilder gestured grandly towards the range. “Why don’t you go first? Age before beauty, after all.”

Tony bit his tongue.

Gibbs favored Wilder with a cool, unimpressed stare. “Beauty before brains.” He deadpanned and Tony strangled his laughter in his throat, leading to a small coughing fit. His face felt hot as he gleefully watched the epic stare-down happening before him. ‘ _Camera, camera._ ’ His mind demanded and he discretely scrambled for his phone and started recording.

He was summarily ignored and he was perfectly fine with that.

The two men sized each other up before turning about and marching in opposite directions. What followed was too fascinating, too hilarious and too awe-inspiring to miss. At the length of the shot, Wilder definitely had the victory, which was incredible considering how Gibbs shot in Africa. 

“Why don’t you try?” A strange female voice asked and Tony turned to glance at the woman who seemed like a regular. “You shot good. This would be a good gauge.”

Tony arched a brow in question and she held out her hand, “Erin.”

The SFA’s eyes widened, “Erin, as in Erin _Wilder_?” He asked and at her nod, he shook her hand. “Tony DiNozzo.” He had never met Aaron’s older sister and was surprised because there was very little resemblance. “Aaron’s told me a lot about you.” He said as he turned his attention back to the contest happening before him.

“Aaron told me a lot about you too.” She replied with a grin, “For a while, he was disgustingly smitten by you.”

Tony chuckled, “Those were the days. Him at Annapolis, me bar tending. It was simpler then.” He admitted before taking the rifle she was holding out for him. They walked a little away,

“Aaron’s gloating.” Erin laughed when they heard Wilder goading Gibbs after besting him. His shots started to miss just around nine hundred yards while Gibbs managed a to shoot just shy of it. The farthest target was just beyond eleven hundred yards, a hundred yards outside the max effective range of M40A1.

Tony set himself down, taking position as both Gibbs and Wilder tried to make the longest shot. He took a deep breath and peered through his scope, deciding to hit all the targets that both them had already hit before attempting a greater distance. He let out a long breath and pulled the trigger. Adjusting his scope, he found another target and pulled the trigger. One after another, he took aim and shot until he missed for the first time.

That was at nine hundred and seventy five yards.

Tony smirked and shot two more times, correcting his aim, adjusting calculations and made the shot successful but beyond that, every shot failed.

His was the longest.

Tony’s eyes flickered away from him scope to glance at Aaron, who was watching him in surprise before turning to Gibbs.

His boss was smirking, approval written clearly on his face.

After that, the three of them got into earnest contest. Tony made the longest shot, but he wasn’t on par with either Gibbs or Aaron when it came to the other three tasks. Gibbs looked that he’d be a clear winner though Aaron was no one to scoff at. Watching Gibbs in action, though, was something and even though his arm was starting to hurt like bitch, he didn’t regret the day. Tony gave up the contest and stood, watching along with Erin.

“So that’s your new boyfriend, huh?” Erin grinned at him, “You have a kink for military-types or something?”

Tony suppressed his instinctive denial and just smiled mysteriously. He turned back to the two men, chuckling when Aaron grinned sheepishly at them before strongly clapping Gibbs on his back. The boss looked less irritated by him but Tony knew that Gibbs wouldn’t have been cross with Aaron for long. His ex was quick to anger, quick to appease and as honorable as they come. Gibbs would’ve recognized him as a good man on sight.

“You couldn’t resist, could you?” Erin asked as the two men approached. “You had to start something.”

Aaron shrugged, unrepentant, as Gibbs came to stand by Tony, studying the gun in his hand. “Tony ditched a fun weekend break with me for this guy. You know I don’t like people stealing my things, Erin.”

Fierce blue eyes narrowed at Wilder. “You begging to get your ass kicked, Wilder?” The Marine bit out.

Aaron just smirked while Tony shook his head, “Ignore him, boss. By the way, congratulations on the win. Not many can put Aaron in his place like that.” Gibbs was visibly bristling and it unsettled Tony a bit to see Wilder so successfully riling his boss up.

Biting the inside of his cheek, he decided to take a bit of a gamble. Employing years of undercover experience, he leaned against Gibbs’ side as casually as you please, looking like he did it everyday. The first voluntary touch from him caused his boss to still for a fraction before he relaxed completely. Gibbs ignored the subtle and some unsubtle provocations from Aaron enough to be in a good mood when they headed back to the restaurant to grab a bite to eat.

Tony admitted to himself he was relieved to escape Gibbs’ sole focus on him for a while. By now, he was certain that the older man was up to something but he had yet to puzzle out exactly what was his intent. With Gibbs, it could go either way. He might be looking for something casual, thinking that Tony was a good bet as any.

In that case, if Tony gave in, it would break him.

* * *

Life, it seemed, was keen to point out that he wasn’t the only one charmed by Tony’s various merits. If Wilder wasn’t enough, he had to deal with a hint of chemistry that always lingered between Ziva and Tony.

His two Junior Agents were finally clued in about the new environment at MCRT. Frankly, Gibbs had expected a confrontation, he had expected McGee and Ziva to chafe under the recent change in Tony’s attitude. They had let the situation fester for too long and the rot had settled in. Still, while Ziva and McGee didn’t respect Tony as much, they cared for him.

At first, the change of attitude only brought concern. McGee glanced frequently at Tony, only now realizing that the jokes and pranks had taken a bit of a back-seat. Gibbs could ignore that because a serious Tony was able to glare McGee into submission in mere seconds. There was a reason why his SFA preferred to work at night. Tony always liked to be completely undisturbed when he was trying to do something important.

Ziva tried provoking Tony by blatantly flirting with him, teasing and smirking. Unknowingly, she was only provoking Gibbs. Tony was all smiles but obvious in his dismissal. If Gibbs had felt Tony’s withdrawal like it was a cold wind, McGee and Ziva felt it like it was a glacier, frigid and unforgiving.

“-going on, Abs.” McGee murmured and Gibbs slid back into a shadow to listen to the conversation. “It’s been happening for so long and I don’t think anyone but boss noticed. I only realized when Tony snapped at me during the daycare stand-off. I swear, I never thought he could ever be as scary at Gibbs until that moment.”

“I have noticed as well.” Ziva commented, “Frankly, I was expecting Tony to behave like this during Gibbs’ absence, not when he was still around. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but their dynamic has changed too. The dynamic between Gibbs and Tony, I mean.”

“Is Tony giving Gibbs trouble?” Abby demanded. “Because I swea-”

“I’d be careful, Abby,” Ziva said softly, “about what you say against Tony in Gibbs’ hearing. He’s been distinctly protective lately.”

“I’ve reason to be, if yer gonna gossip like useless grunts on my time.” Gibbs snapped because McGee had caught sight of him before the discussion could move onto more troublesome matters. “You’ve got a problem with how your Senior Agent is behaving?” He asked with an arched brow.

“Gibbs, why hasTony changed? Has he really changed? What are you going to do about it?” Abby asked, approaching him and trying to get answers.

“Tony hasn’t changed a jot.” Gibbs replied gruffly, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at the assembled group. “How he _treats_ us has changed. Rightfully so, because it’s about fuckin’ time.” He snapped. “Just as well you’re all gathered because I’ve got something to say and you all will damn well listen.” They all looked at him, surprised. “I came too close to losing DiNozzo, this time.” He growled out. “And if he was any less a man, he wouldn’t have stayed and that’s my problem. He shouldn’t have had to make a compromise between his self-respect and his place on this team.”

“Gibbs… what?” Abby asked, shocked.

“I’m not gonna spoon-feed you. Figure out what’s changed.” He met everyone’s eyes and decided to be brutally honest. “We’re not putting Tony in that same position again. If I’ve to rebuild MCRT from ground up just to keep Tony, I’m gonna do it, without hesitation.” Abby flinched like she had been struck and Gibbs kept his eyes on her.

“Boss, what happened? Did Tony threaten to quit?” McGee asked, worried. No way they could survive without Tony. They had already gotten a taste of that when the SFA was Agent Afloat and McGee wasn’t eager to repeat the experience. “Get a job offer?”

“He didn’t threaten to do anything.” Gibbs bit out. “He didn’t need to. I know him well enough. Now, we’re in the middle of a case and my SFA is working his ass off upstairs. Go earn your keep and help him.” He ordered gesturing sharply towards the door. “Get!”

McGee and Ziva exchanged looks and swept past him hurriedly.

“Gibbs.” Abby’s voice trembled, “What happened?” She asked.

Gibbs locked his jaw but against her plaintive gaze, he felt his resolve weakening. He spun around and left the lab. He would no longer coddle his team. They needed to realize their place on their own.

“Ah, Jethro.” Ducky greeted, “How’s Tony fairing? He has not yet come to me to look into his wound.”

Gibbs rubbed the bridge of his nose, “He’ll come later. I checked this morning. Nothing wrong with it.” He replied and he looked at the latest DB and glanced at the reports. “The babies are finally getting a clue.” He commented, hearing Ducky chuckle at Tony’s nickname for the junior agents. Oddly fitting, as the man would say.

“They took surprisingly long for seasoned investigators.” The ME commented, “I hope that they react in a manner that’ll do their age and intelligence credit.”

“They have to, if they wanna stay on my team.” Gibbs bit out.

“Jethro, I would advise you not to be too hasty. Change wouldn’t happen overnight, as you well know.” The older man pointed out, leveling a warning look at his old friend. “And Tony wouldn’t thank you for being overprotective.”

Gibbs scoffed, “Overprotective? If he looked after his own ass half as much as he looks after mine, I wouldn’t have any need to be protective.” He leaned against one of the tables and closed his eyes. “He’s close to giving up, Ducky. I could feel it.” He said softly, “And I’ve been harder on him because he bore it so well but that’s not fair.” He took a deep breath, “He’s mine to love. Mine to cherish and protect and I’m not ignoring that duty any longer.”

“And you shouldn’t.” Ducky nodded firmly, pleased. “I must say, I’m relieved to see you come to your senses on this matter. That poor boy has suffered too much, most of it at your own hands recently, to go unrewarded.” The smile bordered on sly when Ducky glanced at him. “Though that must explain the flustered blush I saw on Tony’s cheeks this morning. Quiet becoming of him.”

Gibbs chuckled in remembrance. He had dialed it up a notch in the morning, fueled by the weekend encounter with Wilder. Tony hadn’t done anything to discourage him, he had stopped stepping away from Gibbs when he got too close.

There was a certain rush to get a blush out of a calm, practiced flirt like Tony. Gibbs had seen him play Aaron like a fiddle, leading the SEAL playfully by the nose. The younger man was no less capable in the game of seduction than Gibbs himself. Too many women had fallen into his arms and a bed at a mere glance of interest from Tony. Gibbs wasn’t immune, especially not when those green eyes sparkled and that light voice went low and raspy.

“He’s being a bit reticent.” He admitted, “I don’t know what to make of that.”

Ducky hummed as he noted down some details of the autopsy, considering Tony’s behavior. “You are, by far, the most important person in his life, Jethro.” He said frankly. “And you’re no mere conquest to him, but rather, the only person he’d consider committing his entire life to. Naturally, it follows that he wouldn’t react to you like he does to others. And might I point out,” His friend looked at him, “You’re very confident in his affections for you, my friend.”

Gibbs focused his gaze inward, “He’s never allowed me to believe otherwise, Duck.” He replied before shaking his thoughts off, “What can you tell me about the victim?”

Seeing as the discussion was over, Ducky explained his findings. The rest of the day was swept up in the case, the MCRT working like a well-oiled machine. So far, McGee and Ziva behaved like they usually did but there was a new caution in their interaction with Tony. All orders were followed without question, whether it was Gibbs’ or Tony’s.

At times, he left McGee with Tony in the office and no confrontation had taken place. The case was fairly open and shut but a day in the office had taken its toll on Tony.

Blood loss was nothing to kid about, that’s for certain.

They were in the car when Tony finally broke his silence. “McGee and Ziva were odd today.” He said softly, “McGoo kept glancing at me like I was about to be a runner or something. At one point, when I got up to take coffee, he actually blocked my way to the elevator.” He said, his voice incredulous, “Do you have something to do with that, boss? I told you I’d stay at my desk.”

Gibbs felt a faint smirk cross his lips, “Maybe they’re getting their heads outta their asses.”

“Uh huh. And that has nothing to do with you.” Shaking his head, Tony looked like he was trying to stay awake. Gibbs felt his concern rising at that. That had to be the most blatant proof that Tony was tired. “Just don’t go overboard, Jet.” The younger man whispered, his eyes falling close.

Gibbs snapped his attention towards Tony, his eyebrow raising in question and amusement at the name.

The rush-hour traffic meant it took long to reach Alexandria. Tony was dozing and Gibbs had already made a call to Ducky to ask whether he should be worried.

“ _I’m not quite surprised, Jethro._ ” Ducky said, “ _You had a weekend trip to the gun-range and he came straight back to work the next day. One can’t recover blood loss just like that._ ”

“We need to take him off the desk-duty?” Gibbs asked as they entered his street. “He looks a bit pale, Duck.”

“ _Get him to eat properly_.” Ducky instructed, “ _And then get him to bed. No long conversations by the boat and certainly no stiff drinks of Bourbon._ ” He advised as Gibbs entered his driveway. “ _That’s all he needs. I don’t think getting him off desk duty he necessary at this point._ ” Gibbs nodded to himself and hung up. Once he had parked his car, he slipped out of his seat and went to the passenger-side door for Tony.

He opened the door quietly before crouching down, running his fingers through Tony’s hair. “Come on, DiNozzo.” He murmured, “Up you get, there’s food and bed waiting for you. Come, da- there you are,” He smiled into sleepy green eyes as he reached forward and undid the seat-belt. “Awake?”

Ton yawned and nodded, getting to his feet and looking unsteady. They stumbled into the house finding Mary glued to the laptop  watching an old Star Trek movie. “I swear, you and McGeek would get along like house on fire.” Tony teased.

“Hey don’t diss Star Trek, Spock is epic!” Mary insisted, “And I made pizza at home. It’s warm in the oven for you guys.” She said, her a smile in her voice.

Tony nodded and followed his boss to the kitchen. With a quiet smile, he commented on Mary's obsession with science fiction and Gibbs nodded as he removed the pizza from the oven and served a big portion to Tony. They ate mostly in silence, discussing a few tidbits about the case. Gibbs stayed close mouthed about what he said to McGee, Ziva and Abby, despite prodding from the younger man.

Tony lingered with Mary for over an hour, watching her favorite Star Trek episodes before Gibbs, with a pointed glare, dragged him upstairs. “Bed.” He said gruffly, “Ducky said you needed to eat and sleep if you wanna go to work tomorrow.” Tony sighed but there were lines of exhaustion around his eyes that the lead agent couldn’t ignore. Gibbs decided to join Tony early as well, sitting down on the bed with a book after they were ready for the night. He could feel the younger man’s gaze on him as he read but decided to let Tony speak at his own time, if he wanted to.

The silence between them stretched so long that Gibbs was sure Tony was asleep when his SFA finally spoke up. “You don’t have to step in, boss. I’ve been handling it.”

Gibbs let out a sigh and rested his hand on Tony’s head, combing his fingers through his hair. “I’m sure you are, Tony.” He felt the younger man relax under his fingers. “But as the boss, I should’ve stepped in a long time back. I didn’t, so whatever mess that followed is on me.” He peered down at the man, running a thumb along his cheekbone. “And you should’ve written them up the moment they stepped a foot outta line.”

Tony paused for a moment before sighing and giving in. “Yeah, I guess. They weren’t that bad though.”

“You say that because you’re damn soft-hearted, darlin’.” Tony stilled and Gibbs knew that that was the first, blatant clue he had given his SFA about his intentions. He kept looking into those pale, contemplative eyes, his gaze frank and honest. He couldn’t read the younger man’s expression, couldn’t understand what he was trying to find.

For a long moment, the anticipation was agonizing before Tony abruptly turned his head away, pressing his face against the side of Gibbs’ thigh.

Gibbs was utterly charmed, letting out a helpless laugh. He moved his hand to caress the flushed pink ear and dipped his head, his eyes bright and wondering. Tony was such a perfect fit for him. “Where did this come from, huh?” He asked, his voice teasing and tender, “Where did the smooth and suave Italian go?” Gibbs set his book aside and slid down the bed abruptly, coming face to face with those damned gorgeous green eyes.

“Where did the functional mute, gruff marine go?” Tony asked softly in return, hesitating before raising his hand to touch Gibbs’ hair. “Gotta say boss,” He whispered, sinking his fingers through those silver strands, “I never thought you’d call me something like that.”

Gibbs caught his wrist before sharply tugging him forward, slipping an arm around him as he rolled onto his back. “No, you wouldn’t.” He commented, looking down at him. “But you have to get-” His phone rang.

Tony let out a startled laugh, “What timing.” He murmured ruefully, pulling away.

The lead agent flipped the phone open and tucked it at his ear, tightening his arm around his SFA so he wouldn’t escape. “Gibbs.” He barked into the phone.

“ _Boss, Balboa’s latest suspect, Randy Wilson, did a runner._ ” McGee said urgently, “ _Killed an agent and injured another_.” Gibbs cursed under his breath and slipped out from under Tony, absently pressing a kiss against his temple. “ _I’ve put a BOLO on APB and the LEOs are looking. Ducky’s got Yang._ ”

“ _Yang?_ ” Gibbs demanded, “Wilson killed Yang? I’ll be there in 30.” He replied curtly and made a sharp, dismissive gesture when Tony went to get out of bed. “You stay.” He ordered, “You’re no use to me if you keel over.”

“Boss!” Tony protested, “At least let me go to the HQ? I can help from there!”

“If you move your ass outta that bed, Tony, you’ll not like the consequences.” Gibbs growled, quickly shrugging on a thick jacket and narrowing his eyes at his SFA. “McGee, have the security footage ready for me and get Ziva to work. I wanna know exactly what happened.” He ordered, his voice going icy when Tony got out of bed and glared at him in challenge. “DiNozzo...”

“You either take me with you, or I follow you on my own.”

Gibbs reached out and sharply grabbed Tony’s chin as he snapped the phone shut. “Since when did this become a democracy, Tony? No matter what we are outside of work, at work, I’m your boss.”

Tony narrowed his eyes, “And is this the boss speaking, boss?”

“Absolutely.” Gibbs said, his voice firm. “I want you back to your A-game as soon as possible and that’s not gonna happen if you push yourself now.” When Tony opened his mouth to protest, Gibbs sharply tapped the back of his head. “That’s not a discussion.”

The younger man’s expression was mulish and Gibbs just _knew_ Tony would follow. Yang and Harvey were the ones who put Tony through his paces when he first joined NCIS as Gibbs’ probie. In comparison to Yang’s initiation of Tony, his SFA’s hazing of McGee had actually been _gentle_.

But Tony had a tougher spine for shit and never lost his respect for the man. Damn it, he should’ve taken the call elsewhere.

“Fine.” He conceded, “You don’t step an inch outside HQ. You eat and drink whatever’s put in front of you and you sleep in Abby’s futon or Ducky’s table. No trying to follow us into the field.” Gibbs said firmly. “Disobey me on this,” He leaned forward, meeting Tony’s gaze, “then not only will I extend your desk duty, I’ll have to rethink whether you can separate our work life and private life like they _should_ be separated.”

Tony’s expression suddenly became eerily blank and Gibbs felt, deep down, that he had made a mistake even though he didn’t know why.

DiNozzo took a careful step back, pulling his chin from Gibbs grasp as he observed the man with cool green eyes. Suddenly, it felt as though a door had been slammed shut between them and it sent a chill down his spine. “Don’t you have a case, boss?” Tony asked, a smooth grin on his face as he took another step back.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes but Tony deflected with a smile that seemed to harken back to his days before Mary.

Tony put on his coat and checked his phone, avoiding Gibbs searching eyes before walking past him. The lead agent followed him but Tony went straight to the kitchen and left a note for Mary on the fridge.

“Tony. What did I say?” He asked softly.

“It’s Yang, boss. Let’s not waste our time.” Tony replied with a faint grin and walked to the garage for Gibbs car.

The drive was silent, Tony humming quietly under his breath but it felt stifling to Gibbs. This wasn’t the accepting, easy silence that he had become accustomed to, it felt too heavy.

By the time they reached HQ, Gibbs was angry. This silent treatment thing always pissed him off, he preferred people who’d just come right out and say what their problem was. He left Tony to catch up as he swept into the elevator, ruthlessly pushing back his personal problems so that he could concentrate on the case.

“McGee, what do ya have for me?” Gibbs demanded as soon as they entered the bullpen. Tony walked towards his desk and started up his computers.

“Randy Wilson, 38, accused of rape of a Lieutenant Sandra Delmar.” McGee announced, “Yang and Harvey were transporting him back to NCIS when another car crashed into theirs, pushed them off the road. Harvey was injured so Yang tried to keep the suspect in custody but was shot Yang, point blank, in the head.”

Tony locked his jaw, focused on the screen.

“I’ve been looking into any cameras working near where they were found, boss. I haven’t found anything yet.” McGee informed.

“Keep looking, Ziva?”

“On her way. Should be here in a few minutes.” The former probie said. Gibbs nodded curtly and swept out of the bullpen, heading for Ducky.

He was seething, wondering where a very beautiful evening had gone down the drain. What exactly had he said that Tony had shut down faster than he could blink? The younger man was sensitive about the oddest things but he was never unreasonable. If Tony got upset, it would be because he had something to be upset about. Gibbs just didn’t know what it was.

“Ah, Jethr- oh my, I fear I do not like that expression on your face.” Ducky said, observing him narrowly, “I rather expected you to be-”

“Do you have anything, Ducky?” He demanded, in no mood to be interrogated.

“Nothing, at the moment.” He admitted. “It was a straight killing shot, nothing accidental about it. Agent Yang died instantly, and I suppose, would’ve suffered minimal pain.” He explained, “The bullet penetrated him at the temple,” He gestured towards the wound, “And since there’s no exit wound, I might still find it somewhere inside the poor chap. For which, you’ll have to wait.” Gibbs nodded and left for Abby’s lab to see if she had started to process the evidence.

She didn’t have anything for him either. With a growl, he headed for the bullpen, stopping for some coffee and picking up a protein bar and a pack of juice for Tony. Bullpen was silent. McGee was glancing, regularly, at Tony, looking concerned and Gibbs hung back a little, some instinct saying that he should let this conversation happen.

“You can’t say you haven’t changed, Tony.” McGee insisted, “Everything seems to have changed without us even realizing it.”

“Tim,” Tony said, his voice low and firm, “You wanna have a heart-to-heart, do it when we don’t have a fellow agent’s murder to solve.”

“The search’s running and I don’t need to do anything else and until Ziva’s here, we can’t go to the hospital and you’re on desk-duty. We’ve plenty of time.” McGee insisted firmly, “Boss dressed us down you know, with a few choice words. Said you came close to leaving.”

Gibbs winced when another veil came up in Tony’s eyes, turning the warm, gentle green icy. “I’m not leaving.” He replied, his voice curt, “If that’s what all this fuss is about, you guys can stop. After all, I don’t like it when Gibbs is nice.” He said dryly.

‘ _Jesus_.’ Gibbs thought to himself, rubbing his face. ‘ _Thank you, McGee, for making a bad situation worse._ ’

He stepped forward, slapped the back of McGee’s head and sharply pointed towards the computer. He then turned to Tony, who was focusing on doing his work, pointedly not looking at Gibbs. The lead agent placed the protein bar and juice on Tony’s desk before placing a firm hand on his nape. “Whatever this is, darlin’, I’ll let you have it.” He murmured into Tony’s ear, ignoring how the muscled shoulder stiffened under his grip. “Mostly because I know what Yang and Harvey mean to you. After we’re done with the case, you’re telling me what I said was so damned wrong.”

Tony didn’t reply and Gibbs went on to focus completely on the case.

It was nearing noon the following morning when they caught Wilson and his brother, who had sprung him from Yang and Harvey’s custody. By that time, everyone was exhausted, Ziva was irritable, McGee was nearly dozing at his desk and Gibbs felt drained.

Tony, however, seemed worse. In the end, he had been the one to find a clue and had to provide McGee backup while Ziva and Gibbs were in Hyattsville to check on a lead. The drive, the chase and the resultant gunfight where he had have McGee’s six had sucked his energy like a wormhole.

He looked almost grey, his head bowed and eyes closed.

“My dear boy, one of these days...” Ducky murmured, checking him over before sighing, “My recommendation is the same, Jethro. Take him home and to bed, feed him at regular intervals and keep him hydrated.”

“I’m not a dog, I can take care of myself.” Tony snapped and Gibbs turned to glare at his SFA.

“Enough outta you.” He growled, “We’re going home.” He bit out before turning to the rest of his team, “Today and tomorrow’s off.” He declared, “Now scram.” Gibbs grabbed Tony’s arm and hauled him towards the elevator and then to his car. Gibbs drove towards Alexandria but it wasn’t long before the silence got to him. With a grunt, he took an exit and headed for a park he knew would have very few people at this time of day. He didn’t acknowledge Tony’s questioning glance. His SFA was tired and vulnerable and Gibbs wasn’t above using that to his advantage.

He all but dragged Tony out of the car and found a secluded spot, pushing the man to sit on a fallen tree. “I thought Ducky wanted me to go to bed.” Tony commented dryly.

“It’ll keep.” Gibbs snapped, glaring at Tony. “What’s goin’ on with you?” He demanded and when he saw his SFA looking like he’d deflect again, he shook his head sharply, “I have a right to know.” He said deliberately, knowing it would rile DiNozzo up in his exhausted state. Tony was too tired to spot verbal traps and baiting at the moment. That’s exactly why Gibbs wrestled down every protective instinct to bring him here.

“Right?” Tony demanded, true to form, “What right?”

Gibbs took a deep breath before meeting DiNozzo’s eyes. “I’m serious, Tony.”

Tony tilted his head to the side, narrowing his eyes, “Are you, boss?” He asked and suddenly his expression changed. This was a rare shade of Tony, his eyes open, honest, his expression stern and serious, his ever-smiling mouth pressed into a firm line. “Are you? Because I’m not so sure.”

“Whatever you gotta say to be me, DiNozzo, say it stra-”

“Do you have any idea _how much_ power you have over me?” Tony asked softly, freezing Gibbs in place. The older man looked at his SFA in surprise, watching him swallow and clench his jaw. “Too fuckin’ much, Gibbs. And it’s not easy to wear that weight, I’m telling you. If this is what it was like for your wives, they’re much, much stronger than I am to be able to walk away.”

Gibbs sat down, suddenly feeling unnerved, “What’re you saying, Tony?”

Tony laughed and it wasn’t a pleasant sound at all. “It’s easy for you.” He whispered hoarsely, “To offer and take back the offer in one breath. To use whatever’s between us as a bargaining tool.” Gibbs stilled, feeling horror curl in his stomach. “To say ‘my way, or else.’” Tony bowed his head in his hands, chuckling. “Like your feelings are optional and if you don’t like them, you’ll get rid of them.”

“Tony, no-”

“But what I feel?” Tony continued, ignoring Gibbs, “It’s not optional, it’s not easy. To love you like this? It’s the most painful thing I’ve ever experienced.” He shook his head, “And the fuckin’ _hilarious_ thing is? You know it. No way you can’t have known it. After all, only a fool in love would be so pathetically eager to please.”

Gibbs felt his heart sink at the open agony and derision in Tony’s voice.

“So don’t offer me a dream, Gibbs, if you intend to wake me up with cold water in the morning.” He said shakily, “Enough, already. I’ve nothing more left to give to you. More than a decade… I have nothing but my dignity and I’ll keep that.” He said shakily, “And don’t worry, I can no more leave you than I can stop to breathe. Long ago, I accepted that you’ll never feel for me what I do for you. So don’t feel obligated to do anything.” Tony took a deep breath and stood, “I’ve lived without love all my life, not having it now isn’t going to kill me, boss.”

Gibbs covered his mouth, stunned.

_‘Jesus Christ._ ’

The ride back home was silent because for the first time in many years, Gibbs was speechless. Words scrambled for his attention in his mind but he couldn’t voice them. Tony’s expression, though, stopped him from saying anything.

They reached home and got ready for bed but when he entered his room, Tony wasn’t there. Closing his eyes, the lead agent walked down the stairs and found his SFA just where he guessed he would be.

Gibbs sank to his knees by the couch, looking at the back of Tony’s head, trying to find the words. He wanted to possess the same courage Tony did when he laid his heart bare for Gibbs to see, but he wasn’t sure he could manage. It was one thing to hear simple, happy declarations of love, it was another thing to hear and see the anguish it caused.

Yeah, it was clear just how much power he had over Tony. He had seen a simple word from him brighten his SFA’s day and shatter his heart. He had seen how lately, Tony braced himself whenever Gibbs opened his mouth, waiting for the hurt.

“It wasn’t right.” Gibbs began honestly, “And I’m a damned fool to use such a thing in an argument. I get what you’re saying, Tony.” He reached forward, placing his hand on the tense back.

Tony didn’t say anything and Gibbs took a deep breath. “Will you please look at me, Tony?”

There was a pause before Tony turned around and met his eyes, looking lost and defeated. “Aww hell, darlin’.” Gibbs whispered, brushing a pale cheek with his thumb. He felt so helpless because he knew Tony might always doubt, Gibbs certainly hadn’t given him reasons not to. He struggled to say the right words but they wouldn’t come. He didn’t know what to say. How to reassure Tony that Gibbs was as serious as him when it came to their relationship.

“The hard floor’s bad for your knee.” Tony broke the silence hoarsely, “Why don’t you go to bed, boss?”

Gibbs swallowed, “Come with me.” He said, almost pleading. “If not that, let me take the cou-”

“Boss,” Tony interrupted, “Please.”

Gibbs almost rose to his feet and left but some instinct stopped him. He always pushed and fought when it came to his cases, why not for Tony? How was he gonna prove anything to DiNozzo if he gave up so easily? “My knee will have to deal.” He said gruffly, “I don’t want this couch business in our relationship. We fight, we keep it out of our bed and I don’t care how angry or frustrated you’re with me, we’re sleeping in the same bed.”

There was a long moment of silence before Tony sighed. His lips twitched into a small, almost invisible smile before he rose to his feet and preceded Gibbs to his room.

It was as easy as that.

Gibbs felt a swell of disbelief as he gathered Tony in his arms, feeling the tired body become heavy with sleep. He dipped his head, burying his nose in the younger man’s hair as he tried to figure out exactly what he had done and what he needed to do. It wasn’t over, not by a long shot. Tony had already invested too much. It was time for Gibbs to step forward, to take risks and commit.

He lingered over that thought for a long while, moving in and out of sleep. At some point, he must’ve slipped off because when he woke, he was alone in bed. For a second, his breath stilled, thinking Tony had just up and left before he mastered himself. After a quick trip to the bathroom to freshen up, he headed down the stairs.

Tony was there, with a smiling Mary.

Of course she was smiling, Tony was singing. ([Fly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mhujM7T1_fQ))

“...piter and Mars. In other words, hold my hand.” Tony playfully held out his hand, “In other words, baby, kiss me.” Mary laughed. “Fill my heart with song, let me sing forever more, you are all I long for, all I worship and adore.” His SFA grinned at her, wriggling his brows, his voice smooth and beautifully light. “In other words, please be true… in other words, I love you.” He placed a hand on his heart, drawing a giggle from Mary. “Fill my heart with song, let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.” Tony’s eyes caught him as Gibbs took a step forward. “In other words, please be true.” His voice softened and deepened, “In other words, in other words… I… love… you.”

Mary clapped, “I’ve heard you play guitar and piano so many times, but you never sing!” She exclaimed. “Your voice is so beautiful Tony, it has this deep, raspy tone but also a lighter, more airy tenor. Like two voices in one.”

Tony tore his eyes away from him and turned to Mary, giving her an elegant bow and a smile. “Thank you, Lady Mary.” He said with a fake English accent.

She glanced at her watch and stood, “I’m heading out.” At Gibbs questioning look, she smiled, “Your neighbor, she’s great company. We’ve planned a spa evening together.”

Gibbs nodded, watching as she grabbed the keys to Tony’s car and left before turning back to his SFA. Tony had his back to him, chopping something at the kitchen counter in a smooth, practiced motion. The Marine lingered hesitantly for a long moment before walking forward, placing his hands on the counter. “Ya trying to seduce the poor woman away from her husband?” He asked, pressing his nose against Tony’s hair.

Tony chuckled, “Those days are gone, boss,” He said wistfully, “when a song and dance could get a man some love.”

“Ya think so?” Gibbs asked, pulling away a little before easing the knife from Tony’s hand and dragging the younger man to a more open space. “And if I prove you wrong?”

Tony glanced at him incredulously, even as he came willingly into Gibbs’ arms, his brows arched in interest. “And how would you do that?”

Gibbs smirked and decided he needed to let go, show a side of him that few saw. Caressing Tony’s cheek gently with a thumb, he wrapped an arm around his waist, his lips whispering against Tony’s ear. “I have my ways.” He said as he slowly started to sway, pulling Tony along. “You ready?” He asked, tugging at the earlobe with his teeth.

Tony stilled, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. “Yeah...” ([Sway](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CrULwmbRYTY))

Gibbs grinned, “When marimba rhythms start to play,” Tony laughed, his eyes brightening as he lit up, “dance with me, make me sway,” He sung, low and smooth, “Like the lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close, sway me more.” Brushing his lips against Tony’s cheek, he swung them around in a smooth, controlled motion, the younger man following his steps easily. “Like the flower bending in the breeze, bend with me, sway with ease,” Tony shivered a the low note, going quiet, “When we dance you have a way with me, stay with me, sway with me.”

He spun them around, smirking at the stunned look in Tony’s eyes. “Other dancers may be on the floor… dear, but my eyes will see only you...  only you have that magic technique, when we sway I go weak...” Tony breathed his name softly into the air between them and Gibbs smiled triumphantly. “I can hear the sound of violins, long before, it begins. Make me thrill as only you know how, sway me smooth, sway me now.”

Gibbs pulled Tony closer sharply, chuckling at his sharp intake of breath, flushed with heat. “Other dancers may be on the floor… dear, but my eyes will see only you...” he sung quietly in Tony’s ear, “only you have that magic technique, when we sway I go weak...” He felt long, pianist fingers dig into his shoulders, “I can hear the sound of violins, long before, it begins.” He hand travelled up the sculpted back, hot and confident, “Make me thrill as only you know how, sway me smooth, sway me now.”

Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs, ducking his head to let it sent on Gibbs’s shoulder. “When marimba rhythm starts to play,” The lead agent slowed down, his fingers sinking into Tony’s hair, “hold me close, make me sway… when we dance you have a way with me, stay with me, sway with me.” He finished, brushing moist lips against the younger man’s cheek.

Tony shivered, biting his lower-lip.

“You seduced?” Gibbs asked, his voice gravelly and hot. “Or ya need more convincing, darlin’?” His finger slipped under Tony’s shirt, climbing up his back.

“Nah,” Tony rasped, “Thoroughly convinced, boss.”

Gibbs smiled, a lazy satisfied smile as he continued to sway, humming softly in Tony’s ear, for now, content with just that.

He still had much to prove to Tony after all.

* * *

“I’m starting to miss my things.” Tony insisted, “My wine collection, my piano, my dvds, the easy commute to work.” He explained, “It’s been a over a month, boss. My arm is almost healed and Ducky’s cleared me for field-work. I can return to my place now.” He explained.

Gibbs didn’t reply and Tony felt his frustration building as he watched his boss smooth down the recently sanded surface. He had been trying to convince Gibbs for nearly half an hour. “Boss-”

“C’mere, Tony.” The younger man paused at the soft, caressing tone before standing and walking over to him. He leaned against the skeleton of the boat and arched a brow questioningly at Gibbs. “How long till Mary returns to England?” He asked.

Tony shrugged, feeling a pang of loss at the prospect of her leaving, “Day after tomorrow.” He replied, “I spoke to Henry and he confirmed that he’s coming to pick her up.”

“And you’re telling me that you’ll like your apartment after she goes?” Gibbs asked, resuming his sanding.

The younger man felt a flush of shame when at being read so easily. “Does it matter? I’m not a kid that needs to be coddled, Gibbs.” He said seriously, “Don’t worry, I’ll handle it.” He turned around, finding another sander and getting to work, just to distract himself from the conversation. It stung that Gibbs felt the need to do this, to try and keep the loneliness that would come from Mary’s departure away.

Things between him and Gibbs still hung in a limbo. MCRT was as busy as ever and aside from a few glances, frequent touches, they hadn’t been able to settle on anything.

Add to that, Mary had been feeling a little under the weather and trying to keep her positive and healthy took up most of Tony’s time when he was home. She missed Henry something dreadful. She wanted to head for England to give birth in her home country.

It was hard to hold onto hope when nothing was settled. They needed time, they needed privacy and they were getting neither of those things. At work, Tony kept everything very strictly professional. He didn’t even allow Gibbs to stray, pulling away from touching that became too personal. He knew it frustrated his boss but that was one slippery slope he didn’t want to be on. Besides, was-

“ _Shit_.” Tony cursed, snatching his hand away and cradling his finger, narrowing his eyes angrily as the slight pain from the splinter increased his embarrassment. He tossed the sander away and spun around, heading for the stairs.

“Hey now, stop.” Gibbs commanded, catching his elbow and drawing him away from the stairs. The older man led him to one of the stools and sat him down before placing himself right in front of him. He gently pried Tony’s fist open and found the splinter. It wasn’t small and looked painful so Gibbs didn’t delay, quickly removing the piece of wood, swiping away the small drop of blood that appeared.

“You’re not made for this kinda work.” Gibbs said softly and Tony flinched feeling unexpectedly hurt. He tried to withdraw his hand but Gibbs held fast, his fingers tightening briefly on his wrist.

He watched, silently, as his boss studied his fingers, brushing his own along his palm. The calluses on those fingertips rasped against his softer skin, drawing a shiver from him. “Boss?”

“These fingers are made for music, Tony,” He said, “Not for woodwork and I wouldn’t have them any other way.” He ran his fingertips along the inside of Tony’s arm, smiling secretly his SFA’s hair stood on end and his skin erupted in goosebumps.

Tony was very still, even his breathing quiet as he watched.

Gibbs chuckled, keeping his touch light as he studied Tony’s palm, looking at those long, elegant fingers. “I thought of teaching you more,” He admitted, “How to shape wood, make it into a thing of beauty. I even planned it, planned on guiding your hands, showing you how it was done.”

Tony swallowed, entranced by the low, melodic tone of Gibbs’ voice.

“Then I saw my own hand, coarse with a lifetime of work and couldn’t do that to these gentle things.” He commented, dipping his head to brush his lips against the pads of Tony’s fingers, pinching the flesh of his thumb between his teeth and swiping his tongue against the skin.

The younger man took in a sharp breath, his throat feeling tight.

“There’s not one thing about you I’d change.” He said, lifting his eyes to look at that wide green gaze, “Especially not these hands,” He traced a circle around the younger man’s left ring finger, the gesture symbolic and meaningful, drawing a low, aching whisper of his name from Tony. “I’m not keeping you here outta some fool notion of pity, Tony. Nothing between us is because of pity.” Gibbs explained, tugging his arm. Tony came as easily as anything. “I’m being selfish.”

“You’re allowed to be selfish sometimes.” Tony replied, reaching forward to brush the back of his fingers against Gibbs’ cheek, “What are you doing, boss?” He asked, unable to mask the hope in his voice. Weeks worth of teasing and confident touches had slowly chipped at his resolve. He wanted to give this a sure chance but he wanted his boss to come right out and say it.

Gibbs was silent for a long moment before he stood, pressing Tony against the table until he sat on it, bringing them eye to eye. “Am I allowed to be selfish this time?” He asked in return as he leaned forward, brushing his lips against Tony’s jaw. “Because I wanna keep you, darlin’.” He rasped, “I wanna bind you to me so you can’t escape, so you know you’re just where you belong, where you’re wanted, _desperately_.”

Tony closed his eyes, dropping his head on Gibbs’ shoulder, dizzy with relief and awe. He never thought he could have this. Never thought he could just reach out a touch this man, this silent, honorable man, like he had the right to. It felt too much like a dream, being cocooned in the fragrance of coffee, sawdust, gun-powder and Bourbon.

His heart pounded loudly in his ears as a sure hand ran possessively down his back, pulling him closer firmly. He shuddered, heat coursing through him as he felt warm lips press against his throat as an arm curled around his waist.

“I’d deny you nothing.” Tony confessed shakily, hissing when he felt the sharp press of Gibbs’ teeth into his flesh. “Gibbs…” He jerked when the promise of those teeth turned into a bite, tilting his head back.

“Yer not calling me Gibbs when I have you like this, darlin’...” Gibbs growled, running a hand up Tony’s leg before firmly grabbing his hip and pulling him forward. He hissed in triumph when he felt his Tony melt into him. He pressed forward, his fingers grasping the younger man’s hair and pulling his head up.

The expression almost undid him. Green eyes were bright in the gloom of the basement, heated and intensely loving. The cheeks were awash with color, the red flush stark and crawling down Tony’s neck. The lips were bitten red and Gibbs didn’t resist, leaning forward, running a thumb along the lower lip. Both were frozen for a long moment, just breathing in each other’s air. The line had been crossed a long time back but this would seal the deal. If Gibbs backed out after this, it would shatter Tony and they both knew it.

Tony swallowed before raising his hands and cupping Gibbs’ face. “I would deny you nothing,” He whispered again, solemnly. “nothing that is mine to give,” He hesitated, “Jethro.”

Gibbs surged forward as he pulled Tony in, claiming his lips in a fierce, unrestrained kiss. For their first time, there was nothing tentative about it, nothing hesitant. Gibbs knew his place in Tony’s heart with utter surety that he hadn’t felt with anyone else. That made him confident, it made him territorial, it made him demanding.

Tony gasped when teeth playfully nipped at his lips before Gibbs’ tongue swept in, stealing his breath away. There was no room to pull back, his boss’ grip on his nape firm and unrelenting. His other arm wrapped tight around him and there was no escaping this possessive heat. He felt lightheaded, overwhelmed, there was no room for thought or doubts. Gibbs demanded and kept his whole attention, his tongue sweeping in and out of his mouth, his lips sucking at his.

 

His world tilted when the older man swept all things off the table and pushed him down, one hand slipping under his shirt, hot and grasping.

Tony arched into him, hooking a leg over the man’s hip, his fingers gripping silvery hair, finally finding the confidence to return those touches. Gibbs groaned against his mouth, pulling back a little with Tony’s lower lip between his teeth before he drove back in, hot and fierce. His trailed his lips away for a moment, his tongue pressing against Tony’s cheek, feeling the spice of his stubble before he reached the younger man’s ear. He tasted the skin right below the ear, pressing his teeth in and chuckling huskily when Tony jerked in his arms.

“ _Jethro_...”

Tony pulled his head back before drawing him roughly into a kiss and Gibbs was happy to oblige, slipping both hands under Tony’s shirt, ready to take it off.

A stumble and a squeak instantly stilled him and he pulled back, his arm wrapped protectively around his lover and he looked over his shoulder at the disturbance.

“ _Mary!_ ” Tony let out in a strangled whisper, struggling to pull himself away from Gibbs as his face heated in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry!” Mary sounded equally mortified, blushing as she took a hasty step back, “I’ll just- sorry! I’ll just go!”

“Wait!” Gibbs snapped out the order sharply, freezing everyone in place. He ran a soothing hand up and down Tony’s back, letting the younger man hide his flushed face into his shoulder. “Easy there,” he said but his passion roughened voice caused her to blush harder and Tony to bury closer into him. Gibbs smiled, turning his head a little to brush a kiss against his temple. “Take a few deep breaths Mary, calm down. Come on.” He said coaxingly as he pulled Tony to his feet and wrapped both arms around him, swaying slightly to comfort his SFA. “No need to hurry, carefully, turn around and make your way upstairs, ok?” In the dim light of the basement, her hasty retreat would’ve been dangerous. “No need to trip, alright? Easy and carefully, now.”

Mary paled when she realized just why Gibbs had stopped her and smiled a shyly grateful smile at him. Under his supervision, she made her way up the stairs and gently closed the basement door behind her.

“Oh God,” Tony moaned out hoarsely, slumping. “I… my God.”

Gibbs chuckled huskily, causing Tony to shiver. “She’s a grown woman, darlin’,” He murmured in the younger man’s ear, “nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Tony laughed, sounding embarrassed, his fingers curling in Gibbs’ shirt and as always, the unexpected shyness charmed Gibbs completely, making him draw the younger man closer. He just stood there, running his hand down Tony’s back until he felt the man stop hiding.

Keeping an arm wrapped around younger man’s shoulder, he looked down into those green eyes in amusement, wiping the moisture from Tony’s lips with his thumb. “I guess I went overboard.” He murmured, spotting red patches on Tony’s neck, jawline and even his ear. He chuckled, fingering the earlobe before teasing the sensitive skin below it, smiling mysteriously when Tony’s eyes fluttered close.

They stayed like that for a long time, letting their heartbeat calm slowly and their breathing even out.

“Well, at least I’m spared an awkward conversation about coming out to her.” Tony murmured, “And your sawdust coated shirt is gonna make me sneeze.” He chuckled, pulling away and dusting some of it off Gibbs’ clothes.

Gibbs caught his hand, pulling it to his lips and kissing the inside of his wrist. “We’re wasting time if we wait more, Tony.” The lead agent said seriously. “And I’ve gotten used to you laid out on my bed.” He whispered, his voice low, laden with meaning. “We can bring your wines, your piano and dvds here. Hell, we’ll bring your fancy clothes and thousand thread-count sheets too.”

Tony leaned back, looking into Gibbs eyes with his brows furrowed. “You’re not serious.” He said, disbelieving. “You’re asking me to move in with you?”

“I’m dead serious.” Gibbs growled, pulling Tony against him. “I don’t have the patience for the usual song and dance. We’re not _dating_ , DiNozzo, we’re way past it. Give me one reason why we should continue living separately?”

Tony opened his mouth to argue but paused, unable to find a good reason to deny him. He couldn’t even say, in his heart, that he wasn’t ready because he was. Gibbs house had always been a place of comfort and solace to him.

The problem was, Tony knew himself. And sometimes, he wanted to do nothing but he alone and hide from the world. His apartment was his sanctuary during those times. “Boss, I’m not exactly used to cohabitation.”

Gibbs arched a brow, amused, “What have you been doing for the past few months with Mary, huh?”

“That’s different.” Tony insisted, “Boss, you realize that if I move in, we’ll be with each other near 24/7?” He pointed out reasonably, “Regular couples spend time apart at work. We have an intense job and when we come back home, we have no break from each other? Would that even work?”

Gibbs gave the conversation the consideration it deserved, rather than dismissing it right away. He studied Tony’s expression, caressing his lower lip as he wondered. Tony wasn’t wrong, their personalities were strong. The SFA’s tendency to take a step back in face of Gibbs’ anger wouldn’t carry over to their personal life well, like Tony had already proven a couple of times.

“You think we can’t work something out?” Gibbs asked in a gentle challenge.

“You think you’d tolerate my maudlin piano playing after a tough case?” Tony asked in return, “Or T.V? Bathroom singing?”

“You didn’t mention how absolutely silent you are sometimes, or the fact that the kitchen needs to be near sterile and we can’t share the same soap for bathing.” Gibbs said with a faint, amused smirk. He leaned forward, brushing his nose against Tony’s, getting a reluctant smile out of him. “You’ve dealt with my quirks for years, I can certainly deal with yours, Tony.” He said seriously, “I’m asking you to give it a shot. Your apartment would still be there if it gets too much for us.”

Tony still looked uncertain, glancing away from Gibbs’ probing gaze before sighing. “I’ll think about it.” He conceded before pulling back, “No use lingering here, Mary wouldn’t have come down unless she wanted something.”  

Gibbs reluctantly let him go, watching as Tony climbed up the stairs and left the basement. He took a deep breath, trying to cool the heat in his veins. Wasn’t it an irony that he was the romantic and spontaneous one in this relationship? He suddenly had the feeling that he’d be getting a taste of his own medicine with Tony.

The lead agent smiled a little helplessly. It was hard to believe that he was the one who warned Tony to keep their work and personal lives separate and he was having difficulty with it. It had been near impossible to not drag Tony off to the elevator and have his fill of those lips. He thought he knew everything there was to know about Tony and here he was, continually surprised. The avid flirt, the SFA, the loyal friend were different from this Tony. The one who was resolutely private, liked to spend copious amounts of time just by himself, either playing music, watching movies or just reading.

This shade of Tony was new to him.

Shaking his head, he left the basement, finding his lover and Mary sitting on the couch, having a serious discussion. He caught his SFA’s attention and arched a brow in question. Tony nodded and gestured towards the chair, turning his attention back to his sister. “I’ll drop you off to New York then.” He said easily. “Henry’s sister works in New York. He wanted to visit her and I suggested that instead of him coming here, I’ll just take Mary to NYC.” He explained to Gibbs

“Tony, I can go to New York on my own, you don’t need to come!” Mary argued, “Besides, it’s the middle of the week. I can leave tomorrow and be there when Henry arrives. Then we get to spend a week with his sister and leave for England. You just got off medical leave.”

Gibbs frowned and nodded in agreement. Vance wouldn’t be happy if DiNozzo took even a day off anytime soon. Mary would certainly be able to manage going to New York on her own. Tony was just being overprotective. Reluctantly, his SFA agreed and Mary booked her ticket while Gibbs and Tony spoke to each other softly, a casual conversation that came surprisingly easily for them. By unspoken agreement, they decided to postpone the topic of Tony moving in for now, both aware that Mary was watching intently.

Tony bit his lip uncertainly. He had known Mary for over six months now but he didn’t know what she thought of homosexual relationships. She didn’t seem too fazed and spoke to him as easily as before. He just didn’t think he could rest easy until he knew for certain she didn’t have a problem with it.

Apparently, Gibbs read him because he headed for bed after murmuring a good night to Mary and squeezing Tony’s nape gently as he passed by.

“I really hate you.” Mary said, very seriously and Tony felt his heart freeze, looking at her with wide eyes. “Here I am, missing my husband, hormonal, craving sex and suddenly, I see you getting it on with Gibbs.” She scowled at him, “And it was bloody hot!” Tony flushed as she ranted. “I mean, have you looked into the mirror lately? _You_ , tall, roguishly handsome, fit and _Gibbs_ , who’s exquisite with those crystal blues and that dominant personality.”

Tony bit back a grin, “You found that sexy.” He teased.

“Of course, I found it sexy. I mean I’ve seen hints, but I dismissed it. He has been married to women four times and you, by your own admission, are a primarily a skirt chaser despite being bisexual.” Mary turned to look at him with a smile, “The chemistry between you is stunning and organic. I didn’t think either of you would be open to consider it.”

“Oh, I certainly considered it!” Tony laughed, shaking his head before looking at her with a faint smile, “You don’t mind?”

Mary shrugged, “What’s there to mind?” She asked. “You’re happy, I’m happy.” She wriggled her eyebrows playfully at him. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Tony chuckled, glancing at the clock over the fireplace, “It’s getting late.” He stood, helping her to her feet. He smiled when she cuddled against him as they walked to her room. He dropped a kiss on her head and bid her a soft goodnight before heading for Gibbs’ room.

His boss looked up from his book before raising a hand, beckoning him closer. Tony hesitated for a moment before stepping forward, slipping his hand in Gibbs’ and allowing him to pull him to bed.

Gibbs kissed his wrist, his piercing gaze intent on him, waiting until Tony was settled comfortably against him. “You’re not gonna miss this?” The lead agent asked, running a finger along Tony’s lips. “I certainly will.”

“Boss, you don’t under-”

“Tony, I understand.” Gibbs interrupted, “Believe me, I get it now. Over the past weeks, you’ve disappeared on me too many times to count, once for nearly five hours. I got it then. What I don’t get is why you think living in the same house is gonna affect your freedom.”

Tony bit his lip before shifting a little, pressing his face into Gibbs’ shoulder. He tried to think of gentle ways to explain before decided that Gibbs would resent trying to soften the blow. “Jet,” He began, keeping his palm flat on Gibbs’ chest. “This house… it’s yours, it’s Shannon’s and Kelly’s.” He confessed, ignoring how his boss stiffened. “Will it be mine? I don’t know, are you really ready to share? You’re talking about my dvds, my wines and my piano, where would I keep them? Can I reorganize this part of your life or I’m expected to live within it yet outside it?”

“Jesus.” Gibbs whispered, rubbing his face, “You wanna redecorate? Is that what this is all about.”

Tony swallowed, “If you’re taking what I’m saying to mean that, then I guess there’s nothing to talk about.”

“Perhaps you should explain properly.” Gibbs bit out, allowing Tony to pull away and sit up. “Because it sounds like you’re just fishing for excuses.”

The SFA combed his fingers through his hair in frustration, “My point is that you have a home here, a place where you can relax and unwind, which feels like home to you. But I’m missing my own place like crazy.” He said bluntly, “And it’s not because of the decor, though believe me, it sucks.” Gibbs snorted, sitting up too. “It’s…” He took a breath, “It’s not easy for me, to switch off the voice in my head that says _‘this is your boss_ ’ and go to ‘ _this is your lover, Anthony._ ’” He confessed softly. “Half of the time, that line blurs even when we’re home.” He was finding it difficult to explain, his thoughts disjointed as he struggled to string words together.

“Now you want me to change.” Gibbs scoffed, feeling ice curling in his veins. He thought it would be easier with Tony but he seemed he was doomed anyways.

“Are you being deliberately obtuse?” Tony asked sharply. “You’ve given me so much shit over the years that if I couldn’t bear it, I wouldn’t be here. God,” He rubbed his face, closing his eyes, “You thought I was a _narcissist_ , at one point. I was your punching bag when you were frustrated, you demoted me like I was worth nothing when you returned from Mexico. You have mastered the ability to make me feel like useless shit, Jet.”

Gibbs stilled, knowing each word from Tony’s mouth was the absolutely truth.

“So yeah, I’m leery of starting a relationship and moving in just like that. You asked me a few days ago, whether I could leave our personal life behind and be professional at work. I’m asking you, Jet, can you leave your _professional_ life behind when we’re home? Can you stop being my boss, who has the right to treat me like a subordinate and change back to my lover, who can’t treat me like that.”

Gibbs licked his lips and considered the point. He still expected Tony to jump at his command. He was still the boss, and had rules he asked Tony to follow blindly. Some of that attitude came home with him.

“You think we should give ourselves time to adjust.”

“I think,” Tony said slowly, “That we both need our space sometimes and a break from each other every now and then.” He reached out, hesitating a bit before grabbing Gibbs’ hand and bringing it to his lips to kiss. “Because I’m all for spending every spare moment with each other, Jet, but I’m sorry, I want to be careful here.”

Gibbs cupped his cheek, dipping his head to bring them close, “Because this is important to you.” He whispered, finally realizing it. Tony was _scared_ , that’s what Ducky meant. Gibbs knew he wasn’t being vain when he thought he was the most important person in Tony’s life. Him going to Mexico had gutted Tony, even if the younger man had hid it expertly.

If their relationship fell apart… the anguish Tony would face…

Gibbs drew a sharp breath and pulled his SFA into a kiss, rolling them over easily. He bit his lip, coaxing the mouth open as he pushed forward, stealing Tony’s breath. He wanted to banish all doubt, all hesitation and just have Tony trust him unconditionally with this as he did with their job.

He kissed until he felt Tony relax under him before pulling away, gazing into those passion-bright eyes. “I get why you’re doing this.” He whispered hoarsely, “And I swear, I’ll prove it to you that you don’t need to be so careful, that you don’t need to be prepared for everything or be restrained. I'll prove to you, darlin’, that you can let yourself go and I’ll catch you.”

* * *

**  
  
**


	3. Being There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, finally, this story's done! It's a long, long chapter, so enjoy! I might write a sequel one-shot of sorts with Tony going to England for Mary's son's Christening, but not anytime soon.
> 
> As always, kudos to my wonderful beta-reader AnyaMcL for being so enthusiastic and supportive about my fics!
> 
> Music goes along this chapter, I have a link at the relevant place but I'm listing it here as well.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_0GdB4oD6s
> 
> Looking forward to your comments! Cheers :)

 

* * *

“Well, I don’t know why Mei asked me to speak here.” Tony said in a quiet voice and with a charming smile. “I told her that I was the last person who’d paint Gui Yang in a favorable light.” He commented, “I warned her that my first year in NCIS was wretched and fifty percent of it was attributed to him and fifty to Gibbs.” People in the crowd chuckled lightly and Yang’s wife smiled at him affectionately.

“She smiled at me, like she is now, all knowingly and didn’t say anything. It was frustrating.” He shrugged before continuing, “Yang was badass and a tough bastard.” He commented, “When I first came to NCIS, I needed to learn the ropes, _fast_ , and Yang stepped up. I’m telling you, I’ve had my share of _initiations_ as a beat-cop and then a young detective, but Yang surpassed them all. He wanted to toughen my spine and spared no effort. Nothing was too harsh for him, crawling through sewers, searching through garbage, finding my desk piled high with work that no Agent needed to do.” He shook his head, “I used to go home dead tired, without energy to do anything but sleep.”

People were listening with rapt attention, but Tony was lost in his own world. “So, he was an asshole.” A few people frowned at him but he continued. “But he was also one of the best men I ever knew. With an inner core of steel, honorable and steadfast to the end. It was funny, but even when I was low on the totem-pole, I knew he respected me. Yang accorded everyone, from the janitor to the director, with basic respect. That’s rare.” He said solemnly, “That’s something we have forgotten. That’s something I should’ve learned from him… perhaps I still can. Never too late to learn, as he would say.”

Mei was moved, looking at him with wide, approving eyes.

“A teacher never stops being a teacher.” Tony said, “And he never did, even when I moved up the ranks. He had this kung-fu, jedi-master, Yoda thing going.” People laughed, “Like: you, on the evidence, must not sneeze, young padawan.” Even Gibbs smiled at that. “People like him, they come quietly into our lives, have a great impact and leave just as quietly. They don’t demand anything in exchange of their friendship but are the best friends one can ask for. They won’t come out with you for drinks often, or joke with you. But when life is beating you down, they’ll sit by you silently, without judging you and offer you a hand.”

Tony swallowed, his voice thick. “That was Yang and by God, I wish there were more men like him in this world but as he would say, every individual is unique, and every individual has value. That value is not for the world to decide, but the individual to decide. Yang _chose_ to be the good, honorable man he was and was all the greater for it.” He looked away from Mei, glancing at Yang’s picture and smiled, “I wouldn’t say he’s in a better place now, he won’t like it. He told me once that a husband and a father’s best place is with his family.” Mei closed her eyes in grief. “I’ll say that he’s in a good place,” He looked up in and smirked, “Probably already has the ear of the Big Guy upstairs, putting in a good word for all those he loved. Buddy,” He murmured, “You have so many good, solid friends, all ready to do anything and everything to take care of your family, so don’t worry. Mei, Reina and Lei will be alright.” He nodded and abruptly stepped back, walking away from the people.

Mei hastened after him and pulled him into a strong, grateful embrace, murmuring her thanks in a thick voice. “He was proud of you.” She whispered, kissing his cheek. “Said Gibbs lucked out when he got you.”

Tony smiled wryly, “He seemed to be the only one who thought that.”

“He was right.” Mei said firmly before stepping back. He whispered his thanks before swiftly finding a secluded spot, rubbing his face tiredly.

He wasn’t even surprised when a gentle hand landed on his nape, massaging the tense muscles there. “I’m not exactly great company here, Jet.” Tony said, not looking at his boss as he leaned against a tree, “I hope this is the last time I speak at someone’s funeral.” He admitted softly. “I don’t even know why Mei asked me to do it.”

“Perhaps she knew you’d do him justice.” Gibbs said, leaning beside him, “You spoke well.”

Tony chuckled, “He’d hate all this fuss and sentimentality.”

Gibbs smiled knowingly, “Yeah.” He agreed, “But he would’ve been honored by your words.” He nudged Tony’s shoulder, “He took me to task more than once regarding you.” He admitted, “Bugged the hell outta me.”

Tony smiled but didn’t say anything in reply, just letting the silence fill the air between them. Things had been a bit off between them but not bad. He had moved back to his apartment and Mary had left for England, once again he was the lone person in his space. And as much as he loved Mary, having the entire apartment by himself had been a relief. He knew the loneliness would set in soon but for now, he was relishing having his space back.

He glanced at his silent boss out of the corner of his eye, wondering. They hadn’t revisited the discussion about him moving in, he didn’t know why. Once Gibbs set his mind to something, it was rare for him to back down easily, without putting in some effort. He was grateful for the reprieve but he knew it would be a short one.

There were probably two reasons why Gibbs hadn’t forced the issue. He could have actually understood and agreed to the point Tony had been trying to make, which he doubted. Or he had settled down for the long hunt, just waiting for an opportunity to pounce, which was more likely.

Either way, Tony knew he’d find out soon.

“We need to get back to work.” Gibbs said, straightening from his position. “Do you need a day?”

“Nah, boss. I’d prefer going to work, actually.” He said as he stepped away from the tree, rolling down his sleeves, buttoning his cuffs before putting on his jacket. When he was ready to face the public, he nodded, heading towards Mei to say his goodbyes.

“Wait, c’mere darlin’.” Gibbs stopped him, pulling him into a soft, slow kiss. Tony breathed in quietly, leaning into the older man and cupping his face. After a long moment of just lingering, they pulled apart, Tony dropping his head on Gibbs’ shoulder with a small sigh.

_This_ was the best part of their relationship. At it’s simplest moments, it was the most beautiful sensation that Tony had ever felt, moments of quiet understanding, mutual affection and tenderness.

He relaxed as Gibbs’ rubbed his back, humming quietly in his ear. Apparently, his boss had read him and decided he needed some comfort. He was just getting used to this new tactile Gibbs, the one who read his cues as expertly as always but responded to them differently now. He turned his head slightly and pressed a light kiss to Gibbs’ throat, “I’m fine.” He assured.

“You will be.” Gibbs corrected, “Come on, then.” He said and after they said their goodbyes, they gathered McGee and Ziva and headed for HQ.

“By the way, Tony,” Ziva drew his attention, leaned forward in her seat, “How’s your sister doing?”

The mention of Mary was enough to brighten his day for a bit and his lips curled into a subconscious smile, “She’s doing great.” He replied, not noticing the glance of approval Gibbs’ sent Ziva’s way. “Happy that Henry’s back home.”

“Her child isn’t born yet?” The former Mossad agent asked.

“No, not yet.” He replied absently, “Not for a while yet, if everything happens as it should. Thank God, ‘cause I promised to make it to his Christening.” He informed, “She’s flay me alive if I don’t.” He was happy that Gibbs had agreed to accompany him. He was looking forward to the trip, not that he’d tell his teammates about it.

They lapsed into silence after that, Tony unwilling to have small-talk and Gibbs being naturally disinclined to.

McGee kept glancing at him but Tony ignored it, peering out of the window, thinking back on those years before McGee and Ziva, before _Kate_. Things were different then, easier somehow. Or perhaps he had been less sensitive then; not yet settled in DC, not in love with the boss, living in a gross, disorganized apartment, ever ready to pack up and leave at a moment’s notice. Back then, he wasn’t as attached to NCIS or Gibbs or the team as he was now. Things didn-

“You _liked_ that guy?” McGee blurted out suddenly, bringing him out of his thoughts in an instant.

“Pardon?” Tony asked, looking at him in surprise.

“Yang.” McGee replied, “You liked him?”

At the SFA’s confused look, Ziva smirked and explained. “After you gave the eulogy,” She explained, “Agents from other teams started to reminisce about your days as the probie. Special Agents Yang and Harvey were particularly tough on you. Balboa was recounting an incident a decomposing body and some expensive leather jacket?”

Tony winced in remembrance.

“You never told me.” McGee complained.

The older man arched a brow at him, looking over his shoulder at the Junior Agent, “Why would you need to know?” He asked.

McGee glanced at Gibbs before putting on a brave face. “I wouldn’t have given you so much shit, over your pranks, I mean, when boss went to Mexico and even afterward. Not if I had known you had it worse.”

Gibbs turned the wheel abruptly, bringing the car to a corner to park before glaring at McGee, “What was that?” He asked icily. “You’re saying that you pulled all that shit because of revenge over some _pranks_?!” He growled.

McGee paled, pulling back a little while Ziva frowned, concerned.

Gibbs turned to the former Mossad agent, “That’s your excuse too?” He demanded.

“Tony has never pranked me, he wouldn’t dare.” She sniffed before shrugging, “As for everything else, that’s just who I am, Gibbs. I like to prod and tease, just like Tony. I’m just a bit more mean-spirited about it.” She admitted frankly. She met his gaze, “Besides, do you really have room to talk? Tony never complained about it, why bring it up now?”

Gibbs kept his eyes on her, “The fact that he didn’t complain isn’t a tacit permission, David.”

“Ok, enough.” Tony said, rolling his eyes, “Boss, we need to get back to work.” Gibbs glared at him before conceded after a moment, restarting the car.

“Why did you do it?” McGee asked after a long moment of silence. “I mean, you knew how unpleasant it was to be hazed, why did you do it to me?”

Tony sighed, “Remind me, McGoo, what were you before you became a part of our team?”

“A trainee agent at Norfolk?” McGee replied uncertainly.

“And what field experience did you have?”

McGee swallowed, “None.”

Tony looked at him through the rear-view mirror, “You were also shy, uncertain, willing to learn, but uncomfortable asking questions. You had more potential in your pinky than most people have in their entire body, and not an ounce of confidence to support it.” McGee flushed, his eyes wide at the unexpected praise. Even Ziva looked surprised by Tony’s frankness. “And so touchy, my God.” The SFA grumbled, “The moment someone corrected you, you thought it was a personal failure and your pride took a hit. How else was I supposed to deal with ya, McGoo?”

McGee didn’t have an answer to that and Tony decided to give him straight. “Tim, you make most mistakes when you lack confidence and when you’re being arrogant.” He said bluntly. “But when you have healthy confidence? You do your best work. The problem? You often go to either extremes but rarely find middle ground.”

“I...” McGee shook his head, “I never realized.”

Tony hummed but didn’t say anything else. He really wasn’t in the mood to talk but it was either that or letting Gibbs stew in silence and become angry.

“I’m sorry.” McGee blurted out and Tony sighed explosively.

“Stop.” He snapped, turning around to glare at his junior agent, “Tim, what I did was my _job_ as a Senior Field Agent, but it was also my _duty_ towards you as not only your supervisor but your friend and partner. And yes, often you reacted badly and decided to be petty but none of us, including the boss, can claim to be lily-white when it comes to this. Yes, a few times, the only thing that stopped me from writing you up was my concern for you and your future career. But sometimes, when you’re teaching your junior agents hard lessons, you need to take a few hard hits yourself. That’s something you’ll learn when you make it to supervisory status in the future.”

“You sound like a father.” Ziva teased but there was something very much akin to respect in her eyes.

Tony winced, “I’m not that old!” He protested instantly.

Ziva chuckled, reaching forward and fingering the lightening hair at his temples, “No, but you’re getting there.” She piped up in amusement, “But not to worry, you’re still very handsome, _distinguished_ , I dare say.” She murmured, combing her fingers through his hair. Before she could indulge a bit more, Gibbs caught her wrist in a vice-like grip and pulled her hand away.

“You had better learn not to casually touch something that isn’t yours, Ziva.” He warned lowly and Tony closed his eyes in exasperation.

Ziva smirked, a knowing light in her eyes. “I wasn’t aware that Tony was a _thing_ that a person could _own_.”

“Oh Jesus Christ.” The SFA murmured under his breath, sighing in relief when they arrived at HQ. He got out of the car before the engine could even shut down completely, heading for the elevator.

“Aww… he’s being shy.” Ziva teased with a grin as she hurried after him and McGee choked on his laughter, causing Tony to glare at him.

The glare shifted to Gibbs when the older man stepped into the elevator, not softening when those gorgeous blue eyes smiled at him. Gibbs leaned beside Tony and when he was certain McGee and Ziva weren’t looking, he dipped his head to brush a mildly apologetic kiss against Tony’s brow.

And what else could Tony do but smile?

* * *

“Ok, what’s going on with you?” Abby demanded as he walked into the lab. “And what have you done to my Gibbs?”

“Excuse me?” Tony asked, arching a brow incredulously.

“Don’t play innocent mister.” She shook a finger at him. “You’ve been keeping all sorts of secrets! You didn’t tell us you had a sister, that you were a bi and had a hot boyfriend. Gibbs actually thought you were leaving NCIS because you were acting strange. I mean, I knew you wouldn’t go, but it isn’t nice to tease Gibbs like that. Now Gibbs’ being all hinky. He scolds Tim and Ziva if they disobey your orders and he glares at me, of all people, when I try to set you up with some of my guy friends.”

Through out her rant, Tony kept quiet, looking at her steadily. When she returned his gaze with a sharp one of her own and crossed her arms, her expression demanding, Tony sighed. “Abbs, the fact that I have a new sister, that I’m a bisexual or had boyfriends, yes,” He said impatiently at her wide eyes, “I’ve had boy _friends_ , as in plural, let’s move on.” He leaned against a counter, “Those things aren’t _secrets_. Just part of my private life and regardless of what you might think, you don’t need to know.”

“But Mary’s so cool! I wanted to be friends with her.”

“And I wanted you and others out of that part of my life.” Tony replied bluntly, causing Abby to freeze, looking at him with wide wounded eyes. “Because you guys are fuckin’ nightmares when you interfere in my life. Exhibit A, my father.” Abby flinched. “Mary’s an untainted part of my life, the one person who’s solidly in my corner and yeah, I’m possessive of her. If you don’t like it, that’s not my problem.”

“That’s not fair.” Abby whispered.

“Maybe not.” Tony replied, “But since when have things been fair around here?” He asked softly, turning his head away to look out of the doors. “You know what changed, Abby?” He questioned, looking back at her, “I stopped, just stopped, being the jester of this court. I stopped trying so hard because if, after ten fuckin’ years, I’m not warranted some _sliver_ of respect then there’s no use trying.”

He laughed, “And what happened? Suddenly, everyone was paying attention. Suddenly even Vance thinks I’m competent. Ten wasted years.” He whispered, shaking his head. “So whatever’s changed, it’s not on me. You guys got too used to a doormat and when he suddenly wasn’t there anymore to take your shit, you floundered. It’s as simple as that.” He pinned her with a serious gaze, “Now, report.”

Abby hesitated for a moment before handed him a file, explaining her findings to him. Tony nodded but before he left, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Things may have changed,” He whispered, “But I’ll always love you, Abbs. That’ll never change.” He patted her cheek softly before sweeping out of the room, leaving her feeling lost and regretful.

Tony headed for the bullpen, still a little uncertain about his conversation with Abby. He knew he shouldn’t have let it loose like that but weeks of speculative looks and subtle and sometimes blatant prodding from his teammates had taken it’s toll.

Abby, though, had been the most persistent.

The entire day had been taxing, starting with Yang’s funeral and that absurd conversation in the car. Shaking his head, he headed for the stairs as his phone buzzed. “DiNozzo.” He spoke into the device, taking two stairs at a time. He paused when no one replied, frowning. “Hello?” Stopping, he concentrated on the line, picking out panicked cries and suddenly a gunshot.

He pulled his phone away and cursed when he saw the name on the screen, rushing up the stairs.

“McGee,” He snapped as soon as he entered the bullpen, “Trace Gibbs’ phone. Ziva, police reports of any gunshots or hostage situations going on right now.”

It was a testament of how things had changed when neither of them asked questions, going straight to work. Tony quickly activated his blue-tooth headset and tucked it into his ear, concentrating on the noise. “Record this call, I wanna be able to analyse this.”

“On it, Tony.” McGee replied instantly.

“Got it! Bank robbery in progress at Martin Luther King Ave.” Ziva announced. “MPD has already responded. OIC at the scene is Cal LeBlanc.”

“McGee, spare phone.” Tony demanded, catching it when the other agent responded and tossed it at him. “Number?” Ziva quickly recited the number and Tony called, handing his headset to Ziva so she could monitor the Gibbs’ call.

“McGee, can you confirm boss is inside?” He asked.

“His phone is.” McGee replied, “I’m working on surveillance. They disabled the cameras inside the bank, Tony.”

“Get Abby to work on it. Hello, Lt. Cal LeBlanc? This is Senior Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS. We have reason to believe my boss is inside that bank.” He nodded to the OIC’s words, heading for Vance’s office. “You’ve identified them? Ah, I see. I’ll see you soon.”

“Ziva, look into Frank Massey and Garrett Martin and find all known associates.” He called out as he reached the top of the stairs. He vaguely heard her agreement before heading to the Director’s office.

“DiNozzo?” Vance asked, surprised to see him.

“We have a bank robbery in progress. I got a call from Gibbs from inside the bank. He hasn’t said anything but I’m guessing he just dialed and hid the phone somewhere. Through that, we have, at least, partial surveillance.” He quickly gave the director all the details.

Vance nodded sharply, “I’ll see what-” Tony’s new phone buzzed and the SFA glanced at the screen, frowning. “Anything new, Agent DiNozzo?”

Tony nodded, “One of the identified suspects is Petty Officer Massey. We have jurisdiction.” He informed, grimly satisfied.

“Excellent.” Vance nodded. That made things easier. “Get on the scene and sort this out. You can take Whittaker’s team as back-up but its your lead.”

“Got it.” Tony nodded sharply before swiftly walking out of the office. As he descended the stairs, he looked at Jenna Whittaker and gestured her forward. “You and your team’s with me Whittaker.” He said, “Be on standby if we call. I’m taking Ronson with me.”

“Will do, DiNozzo.” She replied with a nod, “Who’s gonna fill me in?” She asked as she gestured her SFA to get ready.

“Ronson will call you enroute. McGee, Abby’s working on surveillance?”

“Yes, I don’t know how they got those two suspects, Tony. The videos, before the cameras were disabled, showed they were masked. And yes, Gibbs inside. There’s a little girl and her mother with him.” Tony bit back a groan. His boss was reckless when children were involved.

Judging by the expression on Ziva and McGee’s faces, they thought the same.

“Ok,” Tony said sharply, “Whittaker, you and Swank work on our identified suspects Frank Massey and Garrett Martin.” He said, “McGee, forward everything you’ve found to Swank.” McGee was already working on that. “Ziva-”

“Inform Abby and gas the truck, on it.”

Tony smirked, shaking his head at Whittaker’s raised brows as he tossed Ziva the keys. “Get to it.”

“We have eleven hostages, including Gibbs. Two children, I’m guessing they were just picked up from school.” McGee informed as they headed for the parking lot, “We have five suspects, all of them wearing masks, all of them male. Two African Americans, three Caucasians, judging by the bits of skin I could see in the videos.”

“Any navy personnel amongst the hostages?” Tony asked as they drove out, Ziva at the wheel as Tony listened to his report and read the information regarding their suspects on McGee’s tablet.

“None.” McGee confirmed but Tony frowned as he spotted a familiar name. He tapped the it, trying to recall why it sounded so familiar.

“Angela Slater… isn’t she the daughter-in-law of Keith Slater? As in RDML Keith Slater?” Tony demanded. He clicked on the photograph, his instincts sounding alarms. “The girl Gibbs is protecting is Cathy Slater, the Admiral’s granddaughter. McGee, call Swank and get all information regarding this connection.”

“Shit.” McGee cursed under his breath as Tony made the call to Vance and relayed the information.

“So what’s the plan?” Ziva asked.

“We need to see if these suspects are actually after the bank or are disguising their true motives.” He said as they reached their destination. “We’re all taking vests from MDP, let’s keep NCIS involvement hidden for now.”

Tony headed straight for the OIC on the scene. letting Ziva, McGee and Ronson spread out and find all the information they could get. Tony’s eyes roamed as he tried to see where the SWAT was stationed and he nodded. “LeBlanc, what do you have?”

“Special Agent DiNozzo?” The man questioned to confirm his identity. Tony nodded, showing him the badge. “We were told this is your scene?” LeBlanc asked with a grimace.

“It’s a shared scene with our jurisdiction.” Tony said neutrally, “We have an admiral’s daughter-in-law and granddaughter along with the top agent of NCIS Major Crimes.” He informed and LeBlanc hissed, frowning in sympathy. “Do we have any demands yet?”

“My negotiator is trying to call but the man said he won’t talk until NCIS gets here.” Tony winced, “So, who’s gonna talk on your behalf?”

“I am.” Tony replied, meeting McGee’s eyes, “I needed that information _yesterday_ , McGee.”

“On it, boss!” Tony arched a brow at that slip of tongue before shrugging. “Frank Massey, known associates are Garrett Martin, Harry Joel. No id on the other two. Massey and Joel are both Petty Officers in the Navy, Martin’s actually an employee of the bank. No connection to RDML Slater. Abby reviewed the video, they didn’t look like they were singling out anyone.”

Tony nodded curtly as Ziva came up and handed him the profiles of their suspects. McGee frowned, touching his earwig. “Abby says that Gibbs was saying something to the suspects, we don’t know exactly what.”

“Damn it, Jet,” Tony murmured under his breath, not noticing startled glances from Ziva and McGee. “Tim, get me on the phone with someone inside.”

McGee worked on that quickly, seeing the tense, icy look on Tony’s face and knowing it wasn’t the time to question anything with the SFA. The junior agent quickly arranged for the call and Tony took a few breaths to calm himself. “Tony, the call’s gotten through.”

Tony nodded and took over. “Hello, this is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.  You wanted to speak with NCIS, here I am.” He said, his tone casual. “Who am I talking to, by the way? Or should I assign you a nick-name?”

“ _Anthony DiNozzo_ ,” The voice had a knowing tone to it but Tony didn’t recognize it. “ _If you wanna see your wife, kid and father-in-law alive, you’ll do exactly as I say._ ”

McGee and Ziva exchanged looks while Tony shrugged, his mind spinning trying to understand Gibbs’ play.

“My wife and daughter are at her school.” Tony had already guessed who was filling into those roles. Identifying her gender when it wasn’t specified only solidified Gibbs’ plan. “And my father-in-law is at home, probably working in his workshop. Pull another one buddy.”

“ _Stop trying to act like you’re not scared, Special Agent_.” The voice sneered, “ _Cause right now, I’m pointing my gun at a little girl. The same girl who foolishly said that her dear daddy was special in the Navy and would arrest me for hitting her mom. Not very bright. Your father-in-law, a particularly wimpy guy,_ ” McGee choked while Ziva visibly bit the inside of her cheek. Tony glared at them. “ _Admitted you were NCIS._ ”

Tony turned his tone serious and professional but allowed a slight waver in it. “What do you want?”

“ _Oh, I already have what I want. You keep the pigs around you distracted and me and my friends will leave quietly. No one gets hurt and you get your wife and daughter back, safe and sound, in a couple of days._ ”

“Not gonna happen, they’re not going anywhere with you.” Tony replied, keeping his voice tense. “Buddy, you’re not gonna just walk outta here.” He said, “And if you hurt anyone in there, things will only get worse for you.”

“ _You think so? Are you willing to bet your family’s life on it, buddy?_” The suspect asked, his voice mocking, “ _I’m pointing my gun at your father-in-law,_ ” Tony felt his heart still, knowing who was playing that role. “ _Would your wife ever forgive you if you caused his death trying to negotiate with me?_ ”

“No matter what you see on TV,” Tony replied, “It doesn’t work like that. Once they know you have my family in there, I’m effectively off the case and I can’t help you. My judgement is compromised.” He said firmly, “You think I have that kind of pull?”

“ _I don’t care how you do it. If you wanna see your family alive, you’ll-_ ”

Tony handed his phone to Ronson, the other undercover specialist. The other SFA read his look instantly.

“ _-say_.”

“Agent DiNozzo’s no longer available, you’ll have to talk to me. This is Special Agent Al Ronson.” Tony, meanwhile, pulled out a rifle from the back of the NCIS truck and looked around. He grabbed a pair of binoculars, trying to find a hide needed to make a good shot. He needed a place distant enough so he could peer through the glass doors and low enough to make a precise shot.

“There.” Ziva pointed a particular, low rooftop and Tony nodded, peering through his binoculars. It looked good but he’d know for sure when they got there. He hastened towards the car, Ziva following him and giving him the particulars of Ronson negotiations.

It took them a little under fifteen minutes to reach there and throughout that time, Tony’s was tense, not giving any indication that he was listening to his partner. The moment they were there, Tony scaled the stairs while Ziva dealt with security. Once he found his spot, Ziza settled by him, peering through the binoculars. “I see Gibbs. Mrs. Slater and the girl are behind him.”

Tony peered through his scope, trying to find the suspects. They were six hundred odd yards away from the building and the location was near ideal. Tony could clearly see through the scope and the entire bank floor was visible to him. “Ziva, what are the SWATs carrying?”

“Remington 700P.” Ziva replied easily.

“Good. Give them our general location. I want at least three setting up near here. No way any place closer would work.” Tony instructed.

Ziva quickly relayed the orders. It was another tense ten minutes while the other snipers found appropriate places to settle down for the hunt. All the while, Tony kept his eyes focused on the bank, peering through the scope. The angle was enough for him to make some very decent shots.

“ _Agent DiNozzo, I have one, sir._ ” A voice filtered through. “ _Tall, leaning by the plant, partially hidden from my sight._ ”

“I need all five in our sights.” Tony said sharply, “I have one, South-east corner, gun trained at Agent Gibbs.”

There was a long moment before another, female voice reported in, “ _I have two. One close to yours Andy, straight 6 o'clock_.” Andy confirmed that. “ _Another’s 11 o’clock._ ”

Tony glanced at Ziva and arched a brow before going back to his scope. “Tony, just a few feet away from the one with Gibbs.” She whispered at him and he immediately caught sight of someone talking on the phone.

“Ok, we have all targets confirmed.” He said, “Guys, be ready. Ziva, how’s Ronson working out?”

Ziva frowned, “One suspect’s getting agitated.” Tony could see that, he was waving his gun about, which was odd for someone from the Navy. Gun safety and handling was beaten into everyone who enlisted. The leader wasn’t a civilian, that much Tony knew. They all kept their eyes and ears open, waiting for Ronson to come through.

Tony could’ve stayed on the call but he’d rather stay on the gun, ready to take the suspect down if he so much as twitched. He could feel the afternoon sun bear down at him, feel a drop of sweat roll down the side of his face. Gibbs had drilled this singular focus into him, where nothing existed beside him and his target. He took deep, steady breaths, only faintly listening to Ziva’s reports as he concentrated on the suspect.

The moment the man spun around, leveling the gun on Gibbs, his expression frantic and determined, Tony released his breath slowly and pulled the trigger. Ziva confirmed the shot and he moved on to the other target he had claimed. Another pull, another shot and another suspect down.

The other two SWAT snipers dropped the two suspects in quick succession at Ziva’s terse order but one was out of sight.

He watched his boss quickly spring into action, securing the one suspect’s gun before swiftly shooting at something that was out of their sight. “Tony?” Ziva asked softly, touching his shoulder.

“Wait.” Tony advised to all the snipers. “Hold and watch.” After a long, tense pause, he saw Gibbs look out of the glass doors and nod.

“We’re clear.” Tony announced, “Secure the scene. Note down the names and details of anyone who’s going with the EMTs.” He commanded Ronson before turning his attention to Ziva. “This was unusually easy, I wanna see this from all angles, I’m not convinced this is just about money. Way too sloppy.”

“Not all suspects are criminal masterminds.” Ziva pointed out as Tony started to pack up his gun.

“Call it my _gut_.” He replied, standing up. He knew the boss would be looking for him and they needed to get back to the scene as quickly as possible. Ziva and him got out of the building and into the car in minutes and made it back before Gibbs could become impatient. He watched as his boss stepped out and unerringly found him, raising a hand to shield his eyes and gesturing him to come forward.

“Come on, the boss has summoned us.” Tony murmured, shutting down the engine and stepping out of the car.

Ziva nudged him playfully, “Not the boss at the moment, Mr. Senior Field Agent, your lead, your case, wasn’t it?”

Tony rolled his eyes, “That rule’s like a line drawn in sand during high-tide, Zivers.” He joked, “As dependent on Gibbs’ mood as tides are on the moon.”

Ziva smirked, sliding him a glance, “That was unexpectedly poetic of you, another hidden talent aside from your sniping skills, I assume?” She arched a brow, looking mildly impressed, “That was excellent shooting. The second target was nearly completely hidden by that cupboard and the first one was moving around frantically.”

“I’m sure you know what leading the target means.” He commented dryly as they finally exited the building. He looked down at the case in his hand and sighed, “I’m used to another rifle but this was good too.”

“I suspect this is better,” Ziva commented casually, “Being the newer version of Gibbs M40A1.”

“Don’t let Gibbs hear you diss his baby.” Tony said with a smile which widened into a grin when he felt a gentle, almost affectionate tap to the back of his head. “Tell me I’m wrong and you don’t think that A1 is better than A3.”

“The gun doesn’t matter, the man behind the scope matters.” Gibbs commented, peering down at the case, “When did you get that?”

Tony slid him a glance, “Aaron bought it on my behalf. I was going for A1 like yours but after shooting a few rounds, I liked A3 and decided to get it.”

The lead agent scowled at him, “Next time you go shopping for guns, DiNozzo, you ask me.” He leaned against the car and arched a brow at the SFA. “Not much of a difference. A3 is a bit more comfortable when it comes to shooting, less recoil but heavy and less versatile. Otherwise, nearly the same gun. I’m guessing the first and the second shot were yours?” He asked, looking in the direction of shot, making quick calculations that came from years of experience. “How far out?”

“625 yards, boss.” Tony replied. “I know it’s far where urban sniping is concerned but I wanted maximum access to the floor.”

His brows arched in surprise. “Good shot. The second one would’ve been virtually impossible.” Gibbs smiled faintly and nodded in approval. “You’re taking to it like fish to water, DiNozzo.”

“Tony thinks it was too easy.” Ziva pipped up, leaning against the car, “It was too sloppy.”

Gibbs arched a brow at his SFA.

“They knew enough to disable the cameras, boss. For nearly forty minutes, they had unfettered access to the bank, yet, the time I was watching them through the scope, I couldn’t see a single one looking for a vault or any money. They were just standing about threatening us, _distracting_ us.”

Gibbs nodded curtly, like he had already arrived at the same conclusion. “Your call, DiNozzo.”

Ziva smirked while Tony narrowed his eyes at the bank. “McGee,” He called out “Identification and background on all our suspects. I want all a list of all known associates. Ziva, interview the hostages, including the Admiral’s family. See if anyone could identify them.”

Ziva and McGee quickly went to work while Tony and Gibbs entered the bank. The manager was there, waiting for them. Both Tony and Gibbs could see that the manager was upset and anxious though he managed to maintain a little bit of professionalism. He answered all questions without hesitation, despite Gibbs intimidating presence and Tony’s practiced, deceptive charm.

They’d still keep an eye on him but neither of them actually believed him to be a participant in the heist. They checked the vault thoroughly but nothing seemed to be tampered with until they hit the safe deposit boxes.

That entire heist for just the contents of _one_ box. “Mr. Branson, please stay here and don’t contact anyone. We need to ensure there’s no danger.” Tony said before gesturing towards a shadowed corner to Gibbs.

The lead agent nodded and they walked away from the manager, making sure to be out of earshot. “Boss, wouldn’t it be better to find who the owner of the box is, do a background on him before contacting him?”

Gibbs frowned, “We can’t delay much. The manager will have to call him soon if his box was tampered with.”

Tony instantly fetched his phone and called McGee. “Tim, we found a safe deposit box in the bank opened. I’m getting the name from the manager, I want you run deep background on the man, see if you can find why his box was specifically targeted. After that, we need to know who else is involved with this group. These people were just the distraction.”

“ _Got it, Tony._ ”

They exchanged glances and returned to the manager. “Mr. Branson, do you know who the safe deposit box belonged to? You need to contact him now.”

“Ah yes, Mr. Richard Crane.” He said distractedly, “He’s an old client.” Tony concealed a smile. He loved frazzled witnesses, they always gave away more information than they intended to or _should_.

“Ok, you do that and tell him that NCIS needs to talk to him.” Branson nodded, looking troubled. He made the call quickly, walking away from them but not out of hearing distance. Nothing could be gleaned from the conversation they overheard but McGee had a good deal of background on the owner. Enough that McGee wanted to go back to the HQ before explaining.

They processed the scene quickly. One of Tony’s shots was a kill-shot but the other was a body shot that didn’t outright kill. Still, a bullet from an A3 was nothing to scoff at and even without it being a kill-shot, the damage was enough to haunt the suspect for life. The SWAT had killed two and Gibbs had disabled one, which meant that they had two suspects alive to interrogate.

Ducky took the three bodies, while EMTs with armed agents from Whittaker’s team took the injured suspects to the hospital.

When they reached HQ, Gibbs immediately ordered Ziva and McGee to take the stairs heading for the elevator before they could question or protest.

The instant it moved, Gibbs engaged the emergency stop button, turning around to look at Tony. Wide, anxious green eyes greeted him and he sighed, “I’m fine, darlin’.” He assured, reaching for him and drawing him in. It was a short, chaste kiss but it did it’s work and Tony relaxed, pulling Gibbs closer for a moment. They lingered there for a few minutes, silently absorbing each other’s presence before Tony let go and took a step back.

He flipped the switch and smiled at Gibbs’ frustrated expression, “Not enough?” He asked, amused as the doors opened and they walked into the bullpen.

“Never enough.” Gibbs admitted easily, resisting the urge to touch. Tony brushed past him, lingering just enough to ease the scowl from between Gibbs’ brows. After a moment, they switched gears, concentrating on work.

“Tony was spot on.” McGee said, bringing some information on the plasma. “According to Crane, there was nothing in that locker accept for some important, _personal_ documents. He refused to say what those documents consisted. Only that it wasn’t of use to anyone but him.”

“Doubtful.” Ziva scoffed.

“I looked into the history of the man,” Their IT expert continued, “It was so clean, it had to be suspicious. I did some digging found ties to several important people. _Shady_ ties.”

Gibbs narrowed his eyes while Tony leaned against his desk, looking at the junior agent in curiosity.

“One very solid tie to mob.” McGee said. “Our Mr. Crane was a lawyer back in New York before he came to DC, supposedly because he got married and Mrs. Crane refused to move to New York. He’s working as a consultant now but the people he represented and successfully kept out of prison aren’t the type we’d sit down to have lunch with, boss.”

Tony’s eyes widened as something clicked into place. “A black book.” He breathed.

Gibbs turned his attention to his SFA immediately, “Are you sure?”

“An attorney who represented the bad-boys and has ties to the mob? Let to live peacefully in DC? There’s definitely a black book involved, a some very informative files, if I’m not mistaken.” Tony said, looking at Gibbs, “Remember I told you about the undercover op I pulled before I got promoted?”

“Yeah.” Gibbs nodded while McGee and Ziva looked curious. “That was, what, ninety days of deep cover? You found a safe and it’s contents brought down a very strong family.”

Tony nodded, “Three files and a black-book. That’s all it took. I found it in possession of the family lawyer. They always keep files as an insurance.”

Ziva nodded, “It does make sense. They went after that particular safe deposit box, created an elaborate distraction and didn’t steal a penny.” She looked at her computer screen. “According to the Manager, all money and the other safe deposit boxes are accounted for.”

“Ok, that’s our most likely motive. McGee, we should still see if there’s any connection to the Admiral and his family.” Tony suggested and Gibbs nodded.

“I also wanna know why the Petty officers were involved with the mob.” Gibbs said as everyone went back to work. “And we need a timeline-” He frowned as his phone rang. “Gibbs.” He leaned back in his chair, only to freeze in mid motion, “What?!” He barked, looking at Tony, “We’ll be right there!”

“Grab your gear, all of you. We have kidnapping.” He snarled, snagging Tony’s arm and dragging him off.

“Jet?” The SFA called softly, keeping his voice low and away from curious ears, concerned by the angry and almost guilty expression on his boss’ face. “What?” He asked calmly. They entered the elevator, Ziva and McGee on their heels.

“I screwed up, that’s what.” Gibbs hissed, causing McGee and Ziva to look at their boss in shock. “I told them that Angela and Cathy Slater were your wife and child because the RDML and Commander Slater would’ve been too much a temptation.” He growled out, “Now, since you shot down Massey, his brother kidnapped _your_ wife and child, looking for revenge.”

Tony paled while McGee let out a shocked curse and Ziva narrowed her eyes. They quickly loaded into the car and Gibbs drove them towards Arlington where they had found Angela’s car and a message for Tony.

It was a clusterfuck because Gibbs would go down if anything happened to the woman and her kid. It was his decision that had painted the target on their backs, after all. “McGee,” Tony said, “Keep working on finding if there was any connection between our suspects and the Slaters. We should consider that possibility as well.” McGee nodded, reaching for his laptop and starting to work.

“I’m calling Vance.” Tony said to Gibbs, who nodded. The SFA took a deep breath, gathering his patience before calling the Director, explaining the situation to him.

As anticipated, Vance wasn’t pleased, questioning Tony in an icy, disapproving tone that ruined Tony’s mood. He sighed when he hung up, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “You know, these days, Vance is always there in my morning prayers, when I hope for his promotion.”

Gibbs smiled faintly at that while Ziva quickly caught on, helping him defuse the tension. “You pray? Since when?”

Tony rolled his eyes, “All my life.” He looked out of the window and frowned, “We’re here. McGee, do you have anything yet?”

“No.” The younger man replied, “But I’ll continue looking.”

“Not now.” Gibbs said sharply, “DiNozzo, photographs, McGee and Ziva, bag and tag.” He ordered as they went and spoke to the LEOs who responded to the scene. There was a single witness, a college kid with a serious demeanor, who had been driving home. He had seen the kidnapping happen just as the kidnappers were dragging their victims into a truck.

The kid was sharp as tack, with keen eyes. He gave the basic height and weight descriptions of the kidnappers, identified the car, apologized for not being able to note down the license plate number. “I do have a photograph though.” He handed Gibbs his phone which had a blurred, hastily taken picture of the car. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do more, I just was too surprised to gather my wits about.” He said, visibly frustrated. “And that little girl was crying.” He growled with the protectiveness that most decent adults felt when faced with a child in danger.

“You’re helping.” Gibbs said bluntly, “And your quick actions would probably save the girl and her mother.” He noted down the kid’s details, vowing to himself to contact the young man after they had secured the victims.

They processed the crime scene, tried to get as many clues from their preliminary assessment before taking the evidence, including the car the preps left behind, for Abby to process.

Problem was? Despite all the evidence, and there was ample, they weren’t anywhere close to rescuing the girls. By the end of the day, Gibbs had been called to MTAC too many times to count, his temper getting increasingly worse. They were monitoring Tony’s phone for any calls but were pretty sure the kidnappers already knew their true identities.

They were hanging by a thin thread when it happened.

Tony was on the phone, trying to charm something out Massey’s apartment manager. It took time and increasing flirtatiousness to get the woman to give out even small slivers of information. But somehow Tony managed to get a vital tidbit.  

He loved it when suspects had a mysterious cabin in the middle of the woods. It was the most obvious place to hid-

An involuntary cry of pain escaped him when a hand connected sharply against the back of his head, almost brutal in its force. Instantly, the headache that had been threatening all day, bloomed into a monster and he clenched his eyes shut, gritting his teeth. He could faintly hear Gibbs speaking but he kept quiet, trying to ease the near blinding pain that that suddenly erupted.

Everything around him fell silent when he didn’t respond, trying to breathe and settle the ringing in his head.

He pressed through the pain and opened his eyes, meeting Gibbs alarmed and guilty gaze. He smiled feebly and before his boss could open his mouth, he spoke up. “We have a lead. Massey’s family has a cabin in Prince William Forest Park. McGee-”

“On it, Tony.” McGee replied softly, concerned by how pale the SFA suddenly looked.

Tony carefully pried out his clenched fingers from the handles of his chair and stood up, wincing at the throb in his head, feeling his throat close in anxiety when the headache settled behind his right-eye, stabbing it viciously.

“ _Jesus Christ._ ” He whispered to himself, closing his eyes. At Gibbs’ order, he grabbed his gear and just when the man wasn’t looking, he tossed back a pill of tylenol.

Ziva caught his eyes, looking worried and he shook his head subtly. The car ride to the cabin was eerily silent but Tony didn’t mind, manfully refraining from rubbing his head, trying to ease the throb. It took them forty minutes to get there, twenty minutes to set up perimeter and twenty more to flush the kidnappers out and safely retrieve Angela and Cathy.

By that time, Tony was sure he’d rather die than return to work, not that he had the choice. With Angela and Cathy safely delivered to their family, there was still the question of the bank-heist and the contents of the safe deposit box.

“Pack up and head home.” Gibbs said gruffly but there was something off about his tone. The SFA glanced at him but his boss wasn’t looking at him.

Something was wrong.

* * *

“Gibbs!” A stern voice called, “Gibbs, you bastard, wait.”

The lead agent stopped, spinning around to glare at Balboa, “What?” He barked.

“You pull that again and I’ll fuckin’ report you.” Balboa snarled, “The poor guy looked like he took a concussion.”

Gibbs locked his jaw but didn’t say anything.

“God damnit, Gibbs. No one in this world cares more about Tony than you do, I know it. But today was beyond pale, especially considering the recent changes.”

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at the younger man, “What changes?” He demanded.

Balboa crossed his arms, looking at him sternly, “I saw you kissing him, Gibbs.” He said, “You need to dial that back down, bud. For Tony’s sake. I might keep silent but my new probie was frothing at the  mouth when she saw it, ready to head down and file a complaint of harassment.”

Gibbs didn’t say a word but Balboa somehow managed to read him and visibly softened. “You already realized it, didn’t you?” He said. “And are already beating yourself up over it. I guess I didn’t need to say anything at all.” Balboa patted his back and started to walk away. “Should’ve known better. When it comes to Tony, you won’t let anyone get away with shit, not even yourself.”

When Balboa was out of earshot, Gibbs rubbed his face, slumping against the wall. “Yeah right,” he whispered to himself sarcastically.

He drove home before anyone could question him. Tony would guess something was wrong because he left before the rest of his team. He sped towards Alexandria, rage building inside of him as he thought back on Tony’s pained cry and his white face.

The moment he reached home, he poured himself some bourbon and glared at the blank basement wall. “What the hell, Jethro?” He demanded of himself, pacing. He thought back on his life, on his various lovers and couldn’t recall one that he had hit in frustration or jealousy or _anything_. He knew head slaps were accepted part of his teaching routine but… no way in hell he was going down that path.

Furious with himself, he threw the tumbler against the wall, raw fury raging in his veins.

“Jet!” Tony exclaimed, “What the hell?”

Gibbs spun around, glaring at him but stilled when he saw that those gorgeous green eyes were clouded in pain. Tony had come here, obviously concerned about him, when he was suffering from a monster of a headache, judging by how colorless he was.

He felt sick. “Why the hell do you love me, Tony? This old, miserable, uncontrollable bastard?”

Tony’s eyes widened, “God… what?” He asked stunned, reaching for him.

Gibbs pulled away sharply. “No!” He swiped his hand in the air. “I don’t fuckin’ deserve you, never did. Like an ass, decided to keep you anyway. I’m worse with you than with anyone else, what the hell is wrong with me?” He demanded to himself, feeling helpless.

“Jet, babe, what’s wrong?” Tony asked gently, reaching forward and cupping Gibbs’ face. “What happened?”

Gibbs expression was soured as he scoffed. “You don’t even realize it.” Blue eyes met green, “I hit you.”

Tony was confused, judging by his puzzled frown, but he decided to tread carefully. “You were frustrated, I understand.”

“That’s doesn’t excuse it.” Gibbs protested, reading lines of pain and fatigue easily on Tony’s face even as his SFA ignored it. “That doesn’t mean you should forgive it.”

The younger man ran a thumb across the sharp cheek-bone. “It happens sometimes, Jet. You don’t need to worry about it, or feel guilty. Hadn’t we decided not to let our relationship interfere with work.”

“You had a headache.” Gibbs pointed out, his voice soft but dangerous. “And were tired, it was a hell of a day. Yeah, I was frustrated, but I didn’t hit you out of frustration, even _that’s_ unacceptable, I hit you outta jealousy. Because you were flirting to get information out of the woman.”

Tony sighed, “Boss, regardless of what everyone thinks, I’m _not_ the kind to cheat-”

“That’s not what this is about!” Gibbs snapped and saw Tony forcefully pulled back his own temper, summoning patience out of _somewhere_.

“Don’t you see, Tony...” Gibbs softened his tone at that, making Tony focus on the older man. “I never raised a hand against a lover, no matter what the circumstances. Regardless of where we work, what our positions are, the truth of our relationship, the core of our relationship is that we are lovers.” He cupped Tony’s face, pulling him close. “When my ex-wife took a bat to me, I didn’t even retaliate. But hitting you? It’s so easy… and it shouldn’t be. My hand shouldn’t reflexively reach to strike you whenever I’m upset. That’s a slippery slope I _don’t_ wanna be on.”

“I know you don’t mean it, Jet.” Tony whispered.

“And how many abuse victims have said the same to you during your career as a cop?” Gibbs asked seriously.

Tony recoiled, looking at him with wide eyes.

“You know it’s not the same, Gibbs.”

“Yeah?” The older man challenged. “Because I don’t think so. Because I would’ve burned my own hand if I had ever raised it against Shannon like that!”

“Shannon’s different.” Tony replied, frustrated.

“Why?” Gibbs demanded, “Because she was a woman and you’re a man?”

“Because you love her!”

The air around them seemed to freeze as Gibbs stared at Tony, eyes wide and looking uncharacteristically stunned. Slowly, the hot fury in his veins turned to ice, the horrible realization sinking in that his lover still thought their relationship one-sided.

The SFA took a deep, careful breath, rubbing his forehead tiredly. “Gibbs, I know you don’t mean it. I get-”

“You think I love you a dime less than I loved Shannon?” Tony stilled, and Gibbs focused on him earnestly, letting go of all restraint as he tried to convince his lover of his honesty and conviction. “That you don’t deserve every bit of the respect, care and appreciation I gave her? That it isn’t your absolute right to get that from me?”

“Boss-”

“Don’t.” Gibbs interrupted. “Here, in our home, I’m not your boss. I’m not Gibbs. I’m your Jet.” He said in a soft, heavy with seriousness. “I’m _your_ Jet. And I’m sorry-” Tony drew a sharp breath, “Sorry that I allowed this to continue, allowed you to doubt.” He reached forward, pulling his precious, _precious_ love towards him, his heart aching at the surprised look on his face. “Look at me, darlin’.”

Tony raised his head, allowing him to meet those stunning emerald eyes. “You’re a gift.” Gibbs confessed, almost reverent as he cupped Tony’s face. “Do you know how rare this is? Your absolute loyalty to me? Your dedication? Your respect and love? Your _trust_? You love like people used to years ago, ready to work for it, ready to compromise, ready to fight.” He needed the younger man to understand, to realize that he wasn’t the only man invested in their relationship.

Tony couldn’t pull his gaze away from those eyes, almost in a trance.

“This patient, unwavering thing… I can’t take it for granted. You’ve borne more than anyone should and you can’t continue like this. You deserve better.”

“Better than you?” Tony asked hoarsely, “Is this your way of breaking up, Jet?”

“No.” Gibbs denied fiercely. He wouldn’t even entertain the notion. He wasn’t letting Tony go, not unless Tony let go first and even then, he’d fight. “Never. This is my way of asking you to stop me when I get too far and trust me to continue loving you despite that.”

“You’re making a mountain out of a molehill.” Tony said, looking at him seriously.

“Am I?”

“Yes.” The younger man replied, stepping close and wrapping his arms around Gibbs, smiling in pleasure when the older man immediately returned the embrace. “I know I’m a textbook case for potential abuse victims, Jet. Bad childhood, insecure goofball and all.” He admitted softly. “But believe it or not, I know when you pull the plug in such cases. I dated a woman, once. Loved her, to some extent. The first time she lashed out at me, in a fit of jealousy, I let it pass. The second time, I stopped her before the hit could connect. I sat down with her, talked it out with her. The third time, I packed my bags and said goodbye.” He explained, ignoring Gibbs sudden stillness. “Sometimes I think you don’t know yourself, Jet. You may talk big about the second B and all that, but you really don’t get it. When it comes down to important things, you’re never a bastard.” Tony said, “You’re this guy, who gets pissed at himself, who realizes he made a mistake and does his damnest to fix it, all the while, cruising on an epic guilt fest.”

They were silent after that, Gibbs processing as Tony rested his eyes for a bit. The headache hadn’t abated in the slightest but he was trying to ignore it.

“I really don’t deserve you.” Gibbs whispered against his hair, rubbing his back.

“I’d argue, but in this mood, I doubt you’d listen.” He commented. “Now, I think we both deserve a break, don’t you?” He asked softly.

“You’re not hiding that headache as well as you think you are, darlin’.” The older man said before pulling back and leading him to the bedroom. “Do you need anything?”

“Sleep?” Tony said, sighing. “And don’t worry, it’ll go away with some rest.”

Gibbs willingly complied, not even glancing at his boat. Tony didn’t speak. His quota for pain tolerance already surpassed. He just sank into the bed that smelled of bourbon, wood and gunpowder and drifted off.

Sleep didn’t come to Gibbs though. He sat on the bed, watching Tony in the darkness before looking down at his hand. He didn’t think Tony really understood how terrifying that moment was. Just after his hand had connected and Tony cried out in pain, when he whitened like he was about to faint, when he was completely silent for over a minute.

Hitting Tony had been instinctive, it had been effortless and thoughtless and it horrified Gibbs. It galled him even more that Tony took it so lightly. He _knew_ if his lover hadn’t been nursing a headache, had he known the hit was coming, he would’ve never let the pained reaction escape.

It meant that he had done it _before_.

‘ _Jesus Christ._ ’ Gibbs thought to himself, rubbing his face. What the hell was he thinking? Somewhere along the way, had he forgotten for to treat Tony like a human-being? He head-slapped everyone but always made it a point to keep it restrained. How many times had he let loose with his SFA? How many times had he taken a punishing hit and not said anything? The mere notion was enough to make him sick.

Because this was Tony. Because Tony loved him with near blind devotion and it was terrifying.

“ _Do you have any idea how much power you have over me?_ ”

Tony’s voice echoed in his head and he closed his eyes in dismay. “Aww hell,” He whispered to himself, taking his sleeping lover’s hand and placing a tender kiss on those elegant, pianist fingers. Things needed to change. Separating work and personal life was fine, but Gibbs vowed never to forget himself again. Tony didn’t find any fault in Gibbs’ losing his temper, he wouldn’t stop him.

So Gibbs needed to stop himself. Had anyone else dared to hit Tony like that, Gibbs would’ve flayed them alive. If Tony wasn’t going to protect himself, Gibbs would have to do it for him and that suited the lead agent just fine.

Protectiveness towards Tony was natural for him.

Even though he reached that decision, sleep didn’t come to him. He felt restless, guilty and off-center all night and finally, just before sunrise, gave up the fight. He carefully slid out of bed, writing a note to Tony before getting ready and heading out. He drove for a while before his subconscious took him to the least expected place.

To the cemetery.

He found himself in front of Shannon and Kelly’s graves even before he knew what he was all about.

“If you’d seen me yesterday, you would’ve kicked my ass.” He said gruffly, looking at Shannon’s headstone, brushing his hand gently against it. “Because you’d probably love him almost as much as I do.” The silence of his surroundings almost felt accusatory. “I thought it took courage to love someone, to let them in and get attached.” He confessed, “But it takes something more to keep on giving patiently and expect nothing back.” His lips twitched into a small smile. “He’s an utter wimp when it comes to the small things. Whines and moans like no one else over a damned paper cut. But has courage in spades where it matters. Too much courage, too little self-preservation instincts.”

He sighed, closing his eyes. “Must’ve done something good in my past life, to have you, Kelly _and_ him in this. At this age, after so many failures, Tony’s feels so much like a blessing. I promise to cherish him, Shan. As long as he lets me.” He lingered there, by their graves for a while, letting go of his anger and frustration with himself. He relaxed slowly before turning around and heading for his car, ready for work.

Tony was already at his desk when he arrived at HQ and there was a flask on his own desk, no doubt containing piping hot coffee.

Disregarding any curious eyes, he reached forward and squeezed Tony’s nape gently, drawing those green eyes towards him. “Ok, darlin’?” He asked, his voice low and private. He didn’t care they were at work, didn’t care that McGee started and looked at him in surprise. He just kept his eyes steady on Tony’s, looking for answers.

The headache was still there, Gibbs could tell. The muscles in Tony’s neck felt tight.

“Yeah.” Tony replied, a small, pale smile tugging at his lips. “We have lead.” As always, Tony brought things solidly back down to earth. Gibbs sighed, letting his fingertips caress Tony’s neck, smirking at the resultant glare and the goosebumps.

“What’ve we got?” He asked.

His team quickly went on to gave him reports on their findings. “We’ve cleared the RDML and his family, boss.” McGee informed them, “No links to the mob. But you were right. If they had known that they had the RDML’s family in the bank, they’d have used it to their advantage.”

“But, you painted a target on Tony’s back.” Ziva said seriously, reading something on her computer screen. “Tim’s program is picking something up.” She glanced over to Gibbs, “Someone is looking into Tony, trying to compile a background report on him, I assume.”

“McGee!” Gibbs called out, “Find out what you can and see if you can leave some sort of trap for them.”

“Got it, boss.” The Junior Agent nodded sharply as he went to work. Ziva started to look into something too. They had caught the kidnappers but the one who had hatched the entire scheme had escaped their grasp. Neither of the two suspects had given anything up in an unusual show of solidarity.

Jim Massey was still on the loose.

“He probably wants to kill me the same way that I killed his brother, boss. He might’ve used Mrs. Slater and her daughter as bait.” Tony pointed out, “He is a former Gunny and Marine Sniper.”

Gibbs scowled, “Don’t remind me.”

“I’m just sayin’. That might be his intention.” Tony pointed out, “And getting him might help break this case.”

McGee turned and stared at Tony incredulously while Ziva glanced at him over her shoulder. “You want to set yourself up as bait?” The former Mossad agent asked in surprise. “That’s incredibly risky, Tony.”

“Well-”

“Not happening.” Gibbs interrupted bluntly, “If he’s a sniper, he might sit a thousand yards away and bring you down before we can react.” The Lead Agent pointed out, narrowing his eyes at his lover.

“Not if we counter him, set the scene up intentionally.” McGee pointed out, frowning. “We could choose our own battlefield and you could countersnipe.”

“Assuming I’m better than him,” Gibbs bit out, “if he’s even a beat faster in pulling the trigger, DiNozzo might lose his life. That’s not a risk we’re taking.” He said bluntly. When Tony opened his mouth to protest, Gibbs narrowed his eyes before arching a brow, “You gonna argue with me, now?” He demanded.

Tony pursed his lips before shook his head, “No, boss. But we’re letting go of a opportunity.”

Gibbs frowned, studying his team for a moment before tilting his head to the side in consideration. “Ok.” He said, “If our situation were reversed, I’m assuming you’ll be perfectly willing for me to be bait.” He commented dryly. The way his team exchanged glances told him everything. They were willing to put their lives at risk, especially Tony, but _his_ life apparently, they weren’t supposed to mess with.

This was Tony’s protectiveness and he passed that down to his junior agents.

“If he’s coming after me,” The SFA said seriously, “It’ll be safer to actually _choose our battlefield_ , as McGee said, boss.”

“And, what’s to say this man wouldn’t stalk Tony, find opportunity when we’re unprepared?” Ziva asked, “After all, that has happened before.” Everyone sobered at the reminder of how Kate was killed.

Gibbs eyed his team, not sure whether he was amused or exasperated. It was rare for them to gang up against him like this. He was pleased to see Ziva and McGee stand behind Tony on this because they were finally showing him some respect.

The Marine leaned back in his chair, tilting his head up to look at the ceiling thoughtfully. He couldn’t deny that they had a point, if it had been anyone but Tony, he’d be the first to suggest it. It was risky but it was also the safest option they had. Tony had that calculating look in his eye that told him his lover already was cooking up a plan.

And he wasn’t gonna like it. “Alright. Let’s have it. What’s on your mind, DiNozzo?”

“This time of the year, Shenandoah wouldn’t have many people, right?” Tony asked McGee, who nodded. “So, I’m thinking, Vance suspends you for a few days,” He nodded to Gibbs, “For putting the Admiral’s family at risk and MCRT is off rotation for that duration.”

Gibbs dipped his head in acceptance.

“And Zivers and I go to Shenandoah for a romantic retreat.” Ziva arched a brow, glancing at Gibbs in interest. “You know Shenandoah like the back of your hand, and McGee can lend us tech-support from here. You go a day ahead of us and set yourself up, point to us which cabin would suit us best.”

That was a sound plan, he tilted his head to the side to consider it, mentally bringing up the map of Shenandoah National Park. Tony had assumed right, he knew the place at the back of his hand. Moreover, he also knew perfect spots in the park for sniping. No matter what, he always tended to scope out his surroundings with a sniper’s eye.

It was in his blood, after all.

“A romantic retreat sounds fun.” Ziva piped up with a sly smirk, “Maybe Tony and I could attempt to relieve some tension.”

Tony choked, glancing at her incredulously while McGee vaguely wondered if Ziva had suddenly developed suicidal tendencies. She added fuel to the fire by reaching forward and combing her fingers through Tony’s hair.

Gibbs leveled a flat glare at her, “Are you trying to provoke me, David?” He asked slowly.

Her smirk widened, “Now, why would you think that? Don’t worry, I won’t distract him while working. I’m talking about taking a few days off _after_ the suspect is apprehended.” She slid a glance at Tony, “What do you think? You and I, the cabin, alone…”

Wide green eyes stared at her, “Sounds like you’re plotting my murder.”

McGee bit his tongue because he agreed with Tony. A seductive Ziva sounded just like what a succubus would sound like, trying to kill her targets in the best and worst way possible.

Gibbs, on the other hand, knew exactly what she was trying to do. Yeah, sometimes they slipped, but no one was on his team by being incompetent.

Leaning forward, he stared at her, electric blue eyes chillingly dangerous. “You, Tony, in a cabin are gonna do nothing but watch firewood burn until the suspect is acquired.” He said dryly. “Because you gonna have no other choice.”

“And why is that?” Ziva challenged, “Rule number 12?”

Out of the corner of his eyes, Gibbs saw Tony wince and suddenly, his thoughts on Ziva’s motives took another turn. He studied her intently for a long moment, disregarding her teasing smirk and focusing on those dead-serious eyes.

All he saw was protectiveness.

Amused, he arched a brow, “Because Tony’s no cheat.” He replied bluntly, “And he’s mine. Has always been mine.” McGee stilled, looking wide-eyed.

Ziva leaned back, satisfied and crossed her arms. “Then you had better watch how hard your hand _slips_ towards his head, Gibbs.” She said icily. “Because there’s nothing more despicable than a man who hits his lover.”

“My God,” Tony rubbed his flushed face. “ _This_ again?” He demanded, looking at his teammates in irritation. “I’m not some damsel in distress that you guys need to protect!” He hissed. He sounded mortified enough that McGee and Ziva exchange gleeful smiles.

Gibbs sighed and leaned forward, nudging Tony’s cheek with his fingers in an affectionate gesture. “Ziva’s right, DiNozzo.” He murmured before shaking his head. The urge to touch Tony was sometimes too hard to resist. Gibbs knew he was a possessive bastard at the best of times but when someone had actually challenged him, all those instincts came roaring to the fore.

He was quickly running out of patience.

McGee, Ziva and Tony were already discussing the plans, studying the maps when his SFA looked up and caught his gaze. The younger man must’ve read something in his expression before his lips quirked into a soft, secretive smile, green eyes warm.

It took but about half-an-hour to sketch out a plan and less than that for Vance to approve.

It was time to set the bait.

* * *

It was rare for a things to go exactly as planned for them. This case was no exception. They had set their bait based on a very broad assumption.

They had relied on Massey using his sniping skills on Tony.

He didn’t do that but he also made things easier for the team. Ziva and Tony had been on their _romantic getaway_ for two full days before Massey struck, sneaking into the house trying to murder Tony in his sleep. It wasn’t easy but between them, they subdued the former Marine and Gibbs took care his accomplices.

They headed back to the HQ and quickly processed the suspects. And while Massey refused to open his mouth, his partners couldn't hold out against Gibbs for long. The case was wrapped up within three days, all evidence handed over to the FBI when it was clear that the involvement of Navy personnel only went so far.

For once, Gibbs wasn’t protesting.

In fact, he had other plans.

It was late in the evening when Gibbs slipped inside Tony’s apartment, silent as a ghost. He stuck to the shadows, observing his lover in the privacy of his own abode. Tony was dressed for bed and looked content, sipping wine and absently fingering the keys on his piano.

He stayed silent. Gibbs had never heard Tony play an instrument though from Mary’s tales, he deduced his lover was very skilled.

 

He had come to understand something that had eluded him for a long time. Tony loved music. It was a private part of his life that he didn’t often share willingly. So much so, that even Gibbs had never heard Tony play the piano.

His patience was rewarded when his lover put away his wineglass and settled his hands on the keys, smiling thoughtfully. 

The [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_0GdB4oD6s) started off mellow, elegant, echoing in the walls of the apartment. It was gentle, hopeful, each note flowing like a river. Tony's fingers moved smoothly, their motion mesmerizing, gliding across the keys like it was their most natural, most valued skill.  

Gibbs couldn’t help walking forward, entranced by the lingering smile on Tony’s face and the music that was so warm, so calm.

That felt so much like love.

His lover didn’t falter when Gibbs slipped to his knees by him, resting his head against Tony’s hip and smiling. The notes danced around them, wrapping them in a world. Somehow it felt like Tony was speaking to him through each stroke of his fingers, talking about their relationship, about his gentle happiness through the piano keys.

He closed his eyes. He could spend every evening like this, listening to Tony play his heart, listen to him speak without words. His body swayed to the tune, his ears intent as it flowed, tickling and expertly weaved. It was so uplifting, so tender and yet passionate. He didn't know it was possible for someone to express so much through the simple flow of music but his throat felt tight and it felt like his heart-beat had started to match the notes.

It was ethereal. This was the very essence of his Tony, this was his artistry, his passion, his elegance and beauty all united.

Gibbs opened his eyes, watching those expert fingers dance along the keys. Everything else was still, nothing existed outside of that room, that moment and that music. He tilted his head back, his breath slow, quiet, unwilling to disturb the rhythm. The Marine wondered, with a vague sort of awe, if his own clumsy, work-scarred hands could ever create something so beautiful. No skill in shooting and killing could compare to this, surely. This ability to express something from deep within through thoughtful, entrancing waves of music.

 

The last note hung in the air and Gibbs drew a silent breath, a faint smile crossing his lips when Tony bent down and pressed a reverent kiss against his hair, staying there until Gibbs curled his fingers around Tony's ankle, squeezing.

The silence that followed was musical in itself and he rose to his feet, cupping Tony’s face and kissing him. He lingered there, keeping their touch gentle, keeping their kiss soft and loving. Tony didn’t have to say it but that song had been for him. It had been an expression of everything that his lover felt and it had been gorgeous.

“Jet...” Tony whispered with a smile when they parted, reaching up to caress his cheek, “No boat tonight?” He asked softly, _knowingly_.

Gibbs didn’t reply, simply pulling him to his feet and walking them towards Tony’s room.

It was absolutely silent as they divested each other, the soft rustle of the discarded clothes disturbing the quiet. The spell Tony’s music had cast hung in the air between them, intense, passionate and yet gentle.

Gibbs hovered over Tony, one hand braced against the bed, the other slowly crawling up his chest. He dipped his head, lingering over those tempting lips, already smelling the fragrance of wine. They breathed each other’s air for a moment before Tony arched off his back a little, sealing their lips in a kiss, dragging Gibbs sharply down onto his body.

The Marine drew a sharp breath when Tony hooked a leg over his hips, a small smirk curling around his lips. Those skilled, musician’s fingers crawled down his back, feeling the flex of corded, powerful muscles and Gibbs ground his hips against Tony’s, stealing the younger man’s breath with a smug smile of his own.

Tony let out a husky laugh, the air seething with heat as he grabbed silvery strands of his lover’s hair, holding him in place as he drove his tongue in, licking into that mouth, biting those pale lips and slowly unraveling Gibbs piece by piece.

It was a maddening tug of war between them as they chased each other’s lips, their hands feeling along slick, flushed skin, awakening desire with every movement.

Tony hissed sharply when Gibbs tore his lips away, diving for his neck. The Marine’s grip on his hair was inescapable as the man sucked and licked the taut flesh on his throat, intent to mark his territory. Tony dug his nails into the sculpted back, arching for more, thrusting sensually against the body above him. He bit his lip harshly as Gibbs made his way down his body, lingering in places. He was torturously and singlemindedly intent on drawing out every noise from Tony that the younger man tried to suppress.

Those determined lips had barely touched his cock before Tony lurched forward, grabbing Gibbs and pulling him up into a fierce kiss. “Not tonight, Jet, please.” He begged hoarsely, “I won’t last.”

“Whatever you want, darlin’.” Gibbs growled in his ear, “ _For now_.” He promised, “I’ll have my fill of you soon.” Tony sucked a sharp breath when the Marine’s teeth dug into the sensitive flesh below his ear, a callused hand slipping possessively over his erection.

Tony tossed his head back, moving easily as his lover maneuvered him onto his side, pressing up against him. They swayed against the sheets, Gibbs thrusting against him, a wall of scorching heat against his back. He might’ve been taller than the Marine, but his lover felt huge when he surrounded him like this, one arm under his head, other moving up his chest, exploring.

He jerked, breathing in sharply when cool, lube-slick fingers slipped inside of him carefully. Gibbs murmured heated endearments in his ear, his voice rough with passion, confident and powerful.

There was nothing uncertain about Gibbs movements, he touched and kissed Tony like he knew it was his right. Like he had uncontested ownership of his lover’s heart and Tony loved it. He reveled in the confidence, the heat, the possessiveness, because somehow, Gibbs’ confidence fed his own.

So he didn’t hesitate to slip his hand behind him, grabbing his lover, teasing him, testing his limits. He laughed when Gibbs cursed, gasped when he tore the three fingers out of him and pulled him sharply against his body.

His lover bit the meat of his shoulder in reprimand, arching over Tony like a war-god ready for conquest. The light in his eyes was furiously passionate, his lips were red and his skin flushed and Tony had never seen a more breathtaking sight. “Jet...” He whispered and Gibbs drove in, his right arm curling around Tony’s head, pulling it up for a rough, claiming kiss. Slick fingers slipped down the back of Tony’s left thigh before pulling the appendage up, opening Tony wide for him.

For a small moment, they hovered on that precipice, Gibbs staring down into his lover’s darkened eyes, trying to fix the vision before him in his mind. He ducked his head and brushed a soft kiss to Tony’s lips before locking his jaw and pressing forward.

Tony tossed his head back, his nails digging into Gibbs’ thigh as his lover slipped in with small, deliberate thrusts, the stretch, the ache and the sheer, overwhelming presence of Gibbs nearly driving him insane. But Gibbs was careful, so maddeningly careful. He slowly pried Tony’s body open, slowly got it accustomed to his presence while all Tony wanted was for the man to _move_.

A strained chuckle brushed against his ear, “Let me feel you before I fuck you senseless, darlin’.” He rasped, licking the shell of his ear. “But don’t worry,” He growled, “We’ll get there.”

For a long time, Gibbs kept Tony trapped in that hypnotic dance of slow, grinding thrusts, biting kisses and whispered words. The younger man could feel his lover strain, pull himself back with a grunt and he couldn’t do anything but follow where Gibbs led. He pressed back against the Marine, whispering soft, coaxing pleas against those lips but Gibbs was unmoved, intent on having his own way, intent on savoring Tony's body, on exploring it at his own pace.

The first sharp, uncontrolled thrust had Tony pressing against the mattress, biting Gibbs’ arm. It was soon followed by another. And then another. And another before Gibbs was stealing all breath from his lungs. Tony squirmed and arched under his lover, undone by the intensity, the ferociousness that suddenly overcame his Marine. His body swayed and bent at Gibbs command, expertly manipulated to attain the greatest pleasure. He could do nothing but dig his fingers into his lover's flesh and hold on, blind to everything but the feel and heat of Gibbs.

The Marine cupped Tony's chin, pulling his head to the side and grabbing his lips in a harsh kiss as he drove into him, all semblance of control lost. His lover’s body was greedy for him, pulling him in, holding him like vice and loathe to let him go. The taste, scent and heat of Tony was drugging all his senses, making him strain.

It felt like he was trying to tear out of his own body and climb into Tony’s.

The sound of skin slapping against skin was mouthwatering and their sweat-slick bodies felt perfectly compatible. Tony let out a strangled sound at each deep grind of Gibbs’ hips, looking so beautifully shattered and conquered in his arms. Gibbs never felt so fiercely protective, passionately possessive and achingly loving at the same time. He had always known it would be  _perfect_ between them. He had desired Tony with a searing passion for so long that sex _had_ to be explosive.

 

But this was beyond his imaginings, the way Tony fit in his arms, the way he opened himself so completely, so trustingly. It only added to the intensity, only added to his lust for the man. Gibbs couldn't help driving in again and again, biting Tony's ear, gripping his hair, holding him tight. There was nowhere else in the world he'd rather be than here, in Tony's bed, in his body, taking and giving pleasure.

“Jethro...” Tony moaned, low and quiet, as he orgasmed, pulling Gibbs’ hair and arching against the man. Gibbs curled around him like a large, predatory cat, his arms wrapping around him like vice as his hips thrusted sharply into his spasming body. He growled, deep and lustful, murmuring praises against flushed skin, his blood rushing with heat. His lover turned his head, seeking a kiss and Gibbs was all too willing to give it to him, thrusting into the mouth as he thrusted into the body, boldly, without hesitation, knowing he was wanted and welcome. 

With Tony so pliant, it didn’t take Gibbs long to find his own pleasure. His whispered Tony’s name like a prayer as he jerked against his lover, burying his face into the back of Tony’s neck, breathing harshly. Tony's fingers dug painfully into the flesh his thigh as Gibbs trembled against him, his teeth biting into the flesh under his lips, almost breaking the skin. There would be vivid evidence of sex tomorrow, evidence that Tony won't be able to easily hide.  Gibbs had no care or restraint about leaving behind marks in obvious places, he didn't give a damn that people might comment. 

 

Let them know Tony was his.

For a long while, there was complete silence as they stared, almost in disbelief at the ceiling on Tony’s room. Soon, the younger man turned around and buried himself in Gibbs’ arms, letting out a soft, wondering laugh. “No wonder you had four wives, boss.” He whispered, his cheeks aching from his wide, gleeful grin. “That was some serious skill.”

Gibbs groaned, rubbing his face before dipping his head and biting Tony’s ear sharply, smirking at his yelp. “Ass.” He scolded before curling his arm around the younger man and pulling him close. When Tony was flush against him, he gently cupped his cheek, his lips curling into a loving smile. “Alright, darlin’?” He asked huskily, bringing Tony’s hand up to kiss his fingers.

Tony returned the smile, tracing his lover’s lips and nodded, “Yeah. Perfect, Jet.” He replied before helping the older man dispose of the condom and getting cleaned up.

In about half-an-hour, they settled back in bed comfortably once again, Gibbs curling his body around Tony and rubbing his mildly aching back. The younger man was almost on the verge of sleep, pleasantly content when Gibbs dipped his head to ask the question, “Will you move in with me?”

Tony stilled before a smile of helpless affection curled at his lips. “You know the answer already, Jet.” He murmured, kissing the man’s chest. “Can I deny you anything?”

Gibbs smirked before pressing a soft kiss against Tony’s temple. “We’re moving your piano tomorrow.”

Tony laughed.

 

* * *

 


End file.
